


Safe?.. Hardly! + Safe?.. Never!   ~(the.sequel.(ch17.onward))

by GeesCLUELESSgirl



Category: Gerbert - Fandom, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, The Used, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Blood Loss, Blood and Torture, Chloroform, Coma, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhaustion, Extremely Dubious Consent, FIC EDITED BY- momiji_neyuki, Fear, Fire, Frustration, Happy Ending, Hatred, Irrational Anger, Jealousy, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Torture, Mental Breakdown, Mercy - Freeform, Mood Swings, Mortuary, Needles, Panic Attacks, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scarification, Sensory deprivation/torture, Shock, Singing, Stabbing, Starvation, Suicide Attempt, Tasers, Torture, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, Waterboarding, Whips, blinding, cancer mention, inner thoughts, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 42,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought that HE would find him, after all, it had been a year, surely he should've given up looking by now? Apparently not!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS EDITED BY- momiji_neyuki (Queen of Tease)
> 
> I've had this up on MCR fan fics for quite a while, but I thought I'd try it on here too.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, but if you don't like any of the tags.. THEN DON'T READ IT!!
> 
> And if you read and don't like it.. Please don't be too mean.
> 
> BTW.. I admit that I'm not good at tagging, so a friend of mine (who is excellent at it) is adding to tags with each chapter I put up.  
> Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One very important thing wasn't there... Gerard!

Black Flag sounded out in the quiet, dark room. Cursing the ungodly hour, Frank reached blindly for his phone, knocking a half-full glass of apple juice over his pillow in the process, causing him to sit, bolt upright, in bed, and curse even louder. Finally, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" 

Silence.

"Oh, for fuck sake!" 

He hissed. 

"Hello? Who's there? It's the middle of the night asshole! What do you..."

"Frank?" 

A small, scared sounding voice interrupted his rant, followed by a sniff.

"Gee? Is that you?" 

Frank asked, hesitantly.

"Frank... He... He found me!" 

The voice on the line whimpered.

"Shit!" 

Frank muttered, under his breath.

"Gee? Where are you? I'll come get you babe!" 

Silence. 

"Gee?"

"Oh God! He's in the house!... Nonononono!" 

The voice sobbed.

"Gee, I'm coming, hold on." 

Frank said, yanking on his faded converse, and grabbing his car keys.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God........Frank?..."

"I'm here sugar, I'm coming!" 

Driving out of his street.

"I love you Frank!..." 

His voice sounded so small, so lost.

"Baby, I love you too! I'm nearly there, hold on sugar." 

Driving, breakneck speed through the centre of the dark town.

"Shit, shit!..... FUCK... NO... GET AWAY FROM ME........AAAAHHH!............" 

Click, the line went dead!

"Gee?... GEEEE!.... Oh fuck, oh fuck, come on, come ON!" 

Frank urged himself on, foot to the floor, skidding round corners through the rain slicked streets...when the hell did it start raining? 5 minutes, that felt like a lifetime, later, Frank slammed the breaks on and was out of the car without even turning it off. Running towards the house he'd spent so many wonderful days...and nights in, fear coursed through his veins as he saw the door hanging open, the house, dark and quiet.

"Gee?" 

He breathed into the cold night air. Silence... 

"GEEE!" 

He screamed, suddenly finding his voice, and legs again, as he started running, manically around the small, 2 story house, searching for the man he loved with all his heart, the man he'd been in love with since they first met, back in grade school, ...the man he was planning to ask to marry him ...Gerard!

The last room! Gees bedroom! The door was open, just a crack! Franks heart pounded in his ears, fear ripping the breaths from his lungs in ragged gasps. 

"Gee?..." 

He whispered, pushing the door open, terrified of what he would see.

The room was trashed! Comics, CDs and DVDs, usually neatly stacked, were scattered around. The lamp from his bedside, smashed on the floor. The chair he'd spend hours in, drawing at his desk, lay on its side across the room, with, what looked to Frank from his position by the door, to be a broken leg. But one thing was missing... One _very_ important thing wasn't there... Gerard!

"No!" 

Frank sobbed. 

"Not again!" 

Collapsing to his knees, his head spinning and pounding, Frank gasped for air. 

"Gee!...." 

Darkness swarmed through his vision as he slumped, unconscious to the floor, unaware of just _how_ close he'd come to getting there on time.

Just 2 streets away, a grubby grey panel van spluttered into the night. The driver, a thin man with long, greasy hair, a bit too much stubble to be considered attractive, and many, many tattoos. The passenger, in the back, hands tied behind his back, with a sock, of questionable origin, stuffed in his mouth, had soft black hair that normally hung to just above his shoulders, but which, right now, lay over his face, as he lay, unconscious on the floor of the van, being jostled about at every turn. Gerard was in a _whole_ heap of shit!...


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert raised the blindfold towards Gerard's bloodshot, terror filled eyes. 
> 
>  
> 
> "So you don't see what's coming!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's in a lot of trouble.. And now he starts to realise just how much.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic.. It was one of my first, so I hope I've improved since.
> 
> Im not good at tags, so I have a good friend helping me with them, cos I don't want to upset anyone by under tagging my fic!
> 
> ~Gee'sCLUELESSgirl!~
> 
> Oh and it pays to repeat this since certain people on this site seem to be fucking blind...
> 
> If you do not like the tags, do not read and...if you do not like what you read DON'T FUCKING COMMENT!
> 
> Constructive criticism is alWays welcome, but there is a difference between being helpful and just being a bitch and trying to make someone feel like shit with your words.
> 
> The negative attitude and vibes are not wanted in any form so in the words of our beloved Gerard Way...
> 
> "In other words, keep your bad vibes out of my cornflakes. I'm not interested."
> 
> ~The Queen of Tease~

Darkness!

Noise! Deafening!

Stench! Copper?... Blood!

Cold! So cold!

Pain! Pain everywhere!

Everything fading! Noise, quietening! Stench, somehow receding! Pain... the last to go, but, finally, gone!

Darkness!

Peace!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerards head hurt!... Come to think about it, his whole body pretty much felt like he'd been set on fire, then had an elephant try to stamp the flames out. What the hell had he done last night? Had he got so drunk he couldn't even recall going out, then fallen down the stairs, or something? No! Something didn't add up with that theory! If he was as badly hurt as it felt like he was, he would be in a hospital bed, laying down... warm! comfy! Well, as comfy as a hospital bed could be anyway! But he wasn't! He was sat, upright, but slouched, on what felt like a hard backed wooden chair.

As Gerards senses slowly returned, he tried to work out what was happening. He quickly realised that there was a blindfold tightly covering his eyes, hence the darkness! He also quickly noted that he appeared to be _tied_ to the chair, not just sitting on it. So, unless this was some horrible, drunken prank gone wrong, perpetrated by fuck knows who, Gerard seemed to be in real trouble! Fuck! Why couldn't he remember what happened? Shivering, he realised something else... he was naked! Shit! This was _so_ far away from good, he could barely even _imagine_ feeling safe again! Think... think! What was the last thing he could remember? Fuck...nothing! It was all a big black hole!

"Gerard." 

A voice whispered in the darkness.

Gerard! ...I know you're awake Gerard." 

The voice sing-songed, a little closer now. Shit! He _knew_ that voice! But who's voice was it? Though closer, it still whispered, making it harder to identify! Gerard turned his head towards the sound, hoping it would help him to figure out the owner of the quiet, sing-song voice. 

"I've missed you Gerard. Why did you run from me Gerard?" 

The mystery man breathed, right next to Gerard's left ear, causing him to jerk violently to his right in surprise, which, in turn, caused his chair to tip over, crashing to the floor, him along with it. 

"Well, _that_ was stupid!" 

The voice spat! Harsher, no longer whispered, or singing.... Recognisable!!

Oh fuck! Nononononono! It CAN'T be! Fuck, fuck, fuck!.... Bert!

With realization, came the memories. Bert had found him! He'd come to the house, knocked on the door! Gerard had answered it without thinking, after all, it had been a year, he'd felt safe, _Frankie_ made him feel safe. It wasn't Frankie! It wasn't Ray, or Mikey, or even Bob... it was Bert! Eyes bugging in shock, fear forced him to move. Gerard slammed the door in that evil, grinning face, then turned and bolted for the stairs. His phone was by his bed, he had to get to it before that monster got to him! Running up the stairs and along the short landing, he swung himself left through his bedroom door, slamming it closed behind him. Gerard rushed to his bedside, he could hear banging coming from below, Bert trying to break the door in. Grabbing his cell, he speed dialed Frank with shaking fingers, before backing into the corner, gasping as his back hit the wall, then sliding down to the floor. Gerard had his knees pulled up to his chest, left arm wrapped tight around them, as he held the cellphone to his ear with his right. By this point, he wasn't sure what was louder, the banging and cursing coming from down stairs, or the banging of his heart, as it tried to beat its way from his chest! 

"Frank... pick up, pick up, PICK UP!" 

Gerard begged the ringing phone in his hand. Finally he did! Gerard's mind was fuzzy on the conversation, but he remembered hearing his front door finally give way, footsteps, swearing, he remembered telling Frank that he loved him, then, Bert was in the room, the phone snatched from his fingers and dashed against the far wall, hands grabbing at him, trying to fight back, kicking, screaming, crying... pain... blood... Darkness.

Gerard was gasping for air, shaking, sobbing, praying to a God that, at this point, he was pretty sure _didn't_ exist, as Bert hauled him, and the chair upright, then removed his blindfold. He squeezed his eyes tight shut against the brightness of the room, tears slipping out to roll down his pale cheeks. 

"Open your eyes!" 

Bert ordered. Gerard shook his head, no. Bert grabbed Gerard's chin roughly, his fingers smelt of cigarettes, and something else, what was it? copper? no, _blood_!! 

"OPEN YOUR FUCKIN' EYES!!" 

Bert screamed in his face. Gerard, _literally_ pissed himself! Shaking so hard he thought his teeth might fall out, he opened his eyes.

Bert wasn't particularly tall, he was a couple of inches shorter than Gerard even, though not as short as Frankie of course, but he was strong! Not weight training strong, more... street fighting strong, and fast too. Limp black hair hung to his shoulders around a thin, stubbly face, sunken eyes and pallid skin, visible clues to the years of alcohol and drug use. Shit! He looked a mess!

"You _really_ shouldn't have run Gerard." 

Bert's face twisted into that sadistic grin Gerard had learned to fear, the one he always wore before things got _so_ much worse.

Bert leaned towards Gerard, who in turn, tried to turn his face away. Bert pulled his face back around, before moving in and licking a stripe up from Gerard's collarbone to his left ear. Gerard gagged. 

"Hahaha!" 

Bert chuckled. 

"I'm gonna have _so_ much fun breakin' you baby. When I'm done with you, it won't be a case of you not being able to walk for a week.. No. When I'm done you'll never walk again." 

Bert raised the blindfold towards Gerard's bloodshot, terror filled eyes. 

"So you don't see what's coming." 

Bert hissed in his ear, securing the cloth tight at the back of Gerard's head.

Gerard whimpered in fear. He knew what Bert was capable of. How vicious and sadistic he could be! He knew, from personal fucking experience, and he really didn't want that experience again. Last time, just over a year ago, before all the running, before changing his name, before night after night, waking up screaming and shaking, nightmares still fresh in his mind... _Before_ all that, Bert nearly killed him! Gerard still wasn't sure how he'd survived that night, and sometimes, he wished he hadn't.

Sitting there, naked, cold, hurting all over, terrified... Gerard remembered that night like it was yesterday and just like _this_ nightmare, it began with a knock at the door...


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening the door, Bert threw Gerard violently down the rough wooden steps into the darkness below. He tumbled down, feeling his head strike the brick wall to the right and at least two ribs crack, before landing in a crumpled heap on the cold concrete floor.  
> Groaning weekly, he tried to crawl away as the dim light flickered on, and Bert descended the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya.. How's you?
> 
> So most of this chapter is flashback, and it's not pleasant for poor Gerard.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> X

~~1 year and 27 days ago~~

*Knock knock* Bert frowned.

"Gerard! Answer the fuckin' door"

He shouted over his shoulder towards the kitchen, where the older man was busy cleaning up the mess from dinner. Bert returned his attention to the TV, and some stupid reality show, where celebs were made to live in a jungle, or something, Gerard didn't know, or really care, it wasn't his kind of thing at all. Bert was apparently still mad though, and Gerard thought better of asking him to get the door, even if it did mean he would have to go with wet hands, and spaghetti sauce down his shirt. Walking quickly through the living room, Gerard glanced towards Bert, only to receive the same, near murderous stare he'd been thrown before, when he'd accidentally burnt dinner while talking on the phone. It hadn't been his fault, Frank had called him, but Bert wasn't interested in the whys or wherefores of their conversation, his dinner was burnt, and Bert was angry!

He'd hit the roof, yelling and swearing, throwing the burnt offerings into Gerard's face, glass dish and all, then he'd proceeded to push his by now terrified boyfriend backwards towards the kitchen counter, until his back struck it with force, probably leaving a mark. Then he hit him! Once...twice...three times! Always the stomach, he never hit where anyone could see and ask questions! Whimpering, Gerard's knees gave way beneath him and he fell to the currently spaghetti covered tiles, gasping and coughing for air.

"Clean that shit up!" Bert hissed, before turning to walk into the living room and switch on the TV. Gerard wiped his hands on a dish cloth as he continued towards the door. Upon opening it, his fake, "for company" smile, changed, and spread, into a much more genuine grin.

"Hi Frank!"

He said, quietly, hoping Bert wouldn't hear. Frank's head was down, but when he heard his friend's soft voice, he raised it, their eyes meeting. Gerard's smile faltered! 

"What's wrong Frank? Is it your dad?" 

Frank's dad had been rushed into hospital in the early hours of the morning, and Frank wasn't entirely convinced that he would pull through, This was, after all, the third heart attack in two years! His chances weren't great.

Frank nodded, red swollen eyes glistening with tears. 

"He's gone." 

He gasped, sobs suddenly taking over his small body. He appeared to be collapsing in upon himself, and all Gerard wanted to do was hold him, comfort him, but, as he went to take a step forward, Bert suddenly moved to his side and looked out at the crumbling figure on the doorstep.

"Frank." 

He sneered. 

"Sorry, but this really isn't a good time. Bye." 

Then he closed the door in Frank's face, leaving him distraught and bewildered.

Bert turned slowly towards Gerard, the look on his face telling Gerard that he was in serious trouble. 

"What's that runt doin' here?" 

He spat, advancing, as Gerard backed up to the wall.

"He...he's my...f.friend." 

Gerard stuttered, blood rushing through his ears as he realised that he had nowhere to run.

"Was it _him_ you were talking to before?... You know. when you ruined dinner." 

Bert's voice was cold and quiet, it scared Gerard so much more than when he shouted. Gerard nodded, head cast to the floor. 

"He n.needed to ...t.talk!....His d.dad..." 

Gerard trailed off, hot tears leaving salty trails down his cheeks.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!!" 

Bert hollered, leaning into Gerard's ear, nearly deafening him in the process. 

"You don't talk to him! Ever! You hear me?" 

He snarled, hot fetid breath making Gerard gag slightly. Gerard nodded, too scared to reply. 

"You little slut! You been fuckin' him, haven't you?!" 

Bert hissed, grabbing Gerard by the throat and squeezing hard enough that he started to turn red, and his eyes bugged from his head.

Clawing at Bert's fingers, he shook his head vehemently, mouth opening and closing, fish-like, as he struggled for breath. Suddenly, Bert let go of his throat, allowing him to take in huge, gasping breaths, before grabbing him again, this time by the hair, twisting his bony fingers painfully into the tangled black strands, and dragging him away from the front door. Gerard whimpered and cried out as pain ripped through his scalp, his face burning from hot tears. 

"You belong to ME, slut, got it? ME!" 

He screamed in Gerard's face as he grabbed a key from a little hook on the wall in the kitchen. Gerard started to panic even more than before, _that_ , was the key to the basement!

Gerard never had a problem with basements, he'd lived in his mother's for several years after all! But Bert's was different! Bert had.. _things_ down there! 

A few months ago, he had acquired a bed, of sorts. It reminded Gerard of a gynecologists chair, stirrups and all... but it wasn't that! This one had heavy, lockable restraints, and could be moved, putting the person to be strapped to it, into different positions. Sitting, laying down... bent forward, like they were leaning over a desk! With hands and feet secured in place, they would be totally powerless, completely at the other's mercy, _if_ they chose to show any! Bert _never_ showed any! When they'd first got together, he had been so gentle, so sweet... where had _that_ Bert gone?

Opening the door, Bert threw Gerard violently down the rough wooden steps into the darkness below. He tumbled down, feeling his head strike the brick wall to the right and at least two ribs crack, before landing in a crumpled heap on the cold concrete floor. Groaning weekly, he tried to crawl away as the dim light flickered on, and Bert descended the stairs. 

"Uh uh uh." 

He chuckled at the whimpering mess in front of him.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" 

He said, stepping up to the terrified man, cowering on the floor.

Bert grabbed him roughly by the front of his dirty Iron Maiden tee, and dragged him to his feet. 

"Come on..." 

He hissed. 

"You're gonna enjoy this." 

He chuckled slightly, thinking about what he'd said. 

"Well, maybe not so much... but _I_ sure will."

Gerard's head was spinning as Bert ripped the clothes from his thin, broken body and strapped him to _The Chair_! Tears mixing with the blood on his face from the many collisions with the steps, and with the hard, rough basement floor. He was secured in a laying position, with his hands high above his head, and his legs spread apart to a most painful degree, almost to the point of his hips dislocating! Gerard tried to get his mind to wander, to think of something else... ANYthing else. At that moment, he could quite happily slip into unconsciousness, at least then, he couldn't know what Bert was doing! 

Gerard thought of Frank! and inside, he smiled! Frank was so sweet and kind! He'd been in love with Frank for as long as he could remember, but Frank was straight, he knew this! He was always with one pretty girl or another, and even if he _had_ been gay, he'd never give Gerard a second glance. But that wouldn't stop him from loving the cute, sweet tattooed boy, _nothing_ could stop that!

Gerard could hear Bert as he moved around behind him, preparing his "toys" as he called them! He knew this was going to be bad, maybe the worst yet, he'd never seen Bert this mad before!

When Bert reappeared, he had stripped off his own jeans and t-shirt, and was just wearing a pair of ugly grey boxers and a smile that set Gerard's teeth on edge. 

"Let's have some fun, before we begin, eh?" 

He proposed, not that it was a suggestion of course, Gerard really didn't have a choice in the matter. Bert slipped his fingers into the top of his underpants, and pushed them down from his narrow hips, before letting them drop to the ground. He stepped out of the pooled fabric, and moved towards Gerard's side. Leaning forward, he ran his tongue from Gerard's collarbone up to his left ear, his signature move, then grinned, wickedly. Bert slid his hand down his captive's shivering body, as he made his way to position himself between his widely spread legs. Gerard was soft, his dick laying limp against his thigh. So... he wasn't turned on? Bert didn't care, this wasn't for Gerard's pleasure, after all! Bert, on the other hand, was hard! Just seeing Gerard like this, bleeding, crying, shaking, tied up and afraid... it made Bert so hard he could almost cum just from the sight. But then, where would the fun be in that?

Bert didn't bother to prep Gerard, he just lined up, and pushed in, hard, and dry! Gerard screamed, the pain intense, feeling like he was being split in half. Bert quickly started up a fast and brutal pace, slamming his hips forward, grunting with the exertion, and regretting not placing a ball-gag in Gerard's mouth, as he continued to scream and cry.

Bert wasn't worried about the neighbours hearing or anything, they never had before, but the noise _was_ starting to get to him, and he wouldn't be able to enjoy himself as much later, if he had a headache! 

Luckily, Gerard seemed to be quietening, his throat sore, his lungs aching. Bert continued to thrust into him as he appeared to be slipping out of consciousness, until he felt the familiar tightening in his stomach, and his thrusts became sloppy and unfocused, before, with two harsh thrusts, he came deep inside Gerard's stretched and bleeding ass.

Pulling out, Bert pulled his boxers back on then walked back to Gerard's side. 

"Well, this won't do at all." 

He frowned, staring down at the unconscious man. 

"It's no fun making you hurt, if you're not awake to feel it." 

Bert turned and walked over to his toy table. Opening a small metal box, he pulled out a sealed plastic package and a tiny vial, with clear liquid and no label, before returning to Gerard's side.

Bert prepared Gerard's left arm, tying a tourniquet around and finding a vein. He ripped the packaging open to reveal the syringe, took it out carefully, dropping the wrapper on the floor, and placed the needle into the bottle, then slowly pulled back the plunger, drawing the liquid into the syringe.

Once the injection was ready, he checked the vein again, before sliding the needle under the skin and pushing down on the plunger... 3.2.1 ...done! He withdrew the needle and dropped it in a waste paper basket in the corner.

As he turned back around, Gerard suddenly woke with a start, eyes wide, chest heaving, fast and heavy. His heart was racing, and for a moment, he didn't remember... then it all came crashing back in on him... Bert, the basement, The Chair!! 

"OhGodohGodohGod!... B.Bert? Pl.please... Please stop?... I'm sorry, I'll... I'll ne.never see him again... p.please...Bert?... please?" 

Gerard sobbed, panic and despair coursing through his body, along with whatever Bert had given him. Bert was holding something in his hand, Gerard couldn't tell what, but as he watched, Bert held it up for him to see... the vial! 

"W...what's th...that?" 

He asked, his voice becoming small, knowing full well what it was, and that where there was a vial, there was a needle. Bert grinned. 

"Oh, don't worry pet, I already did it." 

Gerard's eyes widened further, Bert laughed. 

"It's just a little something to wake you up, and keep you awake! We don't want you falling asleep while I'm playing with you, now do we?" 

Bert loved the look of terror in Gerard's eyes, it was almost enough to get him hard again already. 

"Well, no time like the present." 

He said, moving round the room to where Gerard couldn't see him, before returning with some "toys!"

In his hand, Bert held three things.

A ball-gag.

A lighter.

And a hunting knife.

Gerard began to thrash and struggle against the restraints, screams ripping from his already sore throat. Bert moved to his side, smiling that evil smile Gerard knew far too well, and grabbed his head, turning Gerard to face him, before forcing the gag into his mouth, and securing its ties behind his head. 

"There now...let's begin..."


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert had his favourite lighter in his hand now, a small silver one, with his initials engraved on one side. A gift from Gerard their first Christmas together!  
> Smirking down at Gerard's sweating, shaking form, he set about his task.  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure quite what I was thinking about when I wrote this fic, but judging by this chapter, I'd say it wasn't very happy thoughts.
> 
> ~Gee'sCLUELESSgirl!~  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

 

"There now... let's begin..."

Gerard wanted to scream, no, he needed to! The pain was worse than anything Bert had ever done to him before, and he couldn't even pass out! The ball-gag prevented him from making more than gagging noises, and, whatever Bert injected him with, stopped him from slipping into a blissfully unaware unconsciousness!

Just the thought of that needle digging into his pale skin made his blood run cold and his flesh crawl.

Gerard had had a deep everlasting fear of needles ever since he was a kid of about 9 or 10. His mother had taken him to the doctor's, as he had been quite ill lately, and she was getting worried. The doctor, an elderly man with pure white hair and a permanently pissed off expression, had shooed Gerard's mother from the room, mumbling that he needed to do blood tests. Once she'd gone, he'd called on a _very_ young doctor in training. Gerard didn't think he could be older than 18, and the old doctor told him to get on with it. 8 attempts, and a lot of tears later, the blood was finally out, and Gerard was scarred for life!

Bert had his favorite lighter in his hand now, a small silver one, with his initials engraved on one side. A gift from Gerard their first Christmas together! Smirking down at Gerard's sweating, shaking form, he set about his task.

Bert had decided that the first thing he'd do was to burn off every hair on Gerard's frail body, starting with his right leg. He began at the ankle, dragging the small flame along his skin. Gerard's whole body tensed and writhed to try to escape the pain, his eyes rolling back in his head, and his back arching, well, as much as the restraints would allow. Bert didn't care to be careful with what he was doing, and often he brought the lighter just that little bit too close, and the skin would start to redden and bubble. Gerard's tear stained face contorted in agony as Bert moved higher and higher up his thigh, retracing his tracks frequently when he missed a spot, or the hair there was particularly stubborn.

Bert licked his lips in anticipation of the main event, Gerard's happy trail and his pubes! He was almost salivating at the thought of the faces Gerard would pull when the time came, and was definitely considering removing the gag from his mouth, just so he could hear the noises he'd make. Would he cry and whimper? or just go ahead and scream? But first, the other leg!

Bert finished with the right, and turned round (he was standing in between Gerard's forcibly spread legs) to start on the left, again at the ankle.

Unable to pass out, Gerard continued to writhe and whimper through the entire ordeal, and by the time Bert had finished his left leg, he was silently praying for death to take him.

"Bye bye happy trail!"

Bert sung, a wicked giggle erupting from his lips. Gerard's eyes widened... then slammed shut as the flame met with his soft belly, scorching the hairs, and leaving a rude red mark in its wake. He whimpered and whined as Bert got closer and closer to his most sensitive of areas. He really didn't believe he could take much more of this, and then... It stopped! Opening his eyes, he thought for a moment that Bert had given up with the whole "flaming pubes" thing, but no!

Bert placed the burning hot lighter on Gerard's already raw stomach, causing him to whimper pitifully, then he left his position between the painful blistering legs, and moved up along side Gerard's head.

"Are you having fun yet?"

He teased, then he reached behind his victims head, and undid the ties that held the ball-gag in place, and removed it.

"There, that's better, isn't it? Now I can hear you!"

He grinned, leaning forward and smashing his mouth to Gerard's, forcing his tongue inside, before pulling it out, and biting down hard on his bottom lip, hard enough to make it bleed profusely, and make Gerard cry out in pain and distress.

"P.p.p...p.please, B.Bert..."

Gerard begged, his voice no more than a whisper.

"P.please s...stop?"

Fresh tears slid down salt burned cheeks, and soft whimpers left his lips. Bert stared down at him with a look of pure disgust.

"This is your punishment Gerard! You _have_ to take your punishment!"

And with that, he returned to his previous place, between Gerard's legs, and picked up the now cool lighter, flicked it on, and began again.

Gerard screamed til he lost his voice, the pain overwhelming his mind, and driving him towards madness. As his mind started to crack, he began to see things. It started as dark shadows sliding across the walls, but after a while, the shadows started to solidify, they became people! Standing in the dark corners, just out of view, but then one of them stepped forward, into the light, it was Frank!

Now, Gerard knew that it wasn't _really_ him, that he wasn't _actually_ there, but, just seeing him gave Gerard some hope, some strength, and will to carry on. This was his fractured mind protecting him, distracting him from the horrors that Bert was visiting on him, and, even if these _were_ only hallucinations, he was glad they were there all the same.

Bert had finished with the lighter now, having removed, with prejudice, every last hair on Gerard's thin body, and had placed it on the toy table, where it had lived for the past year and a half, ever since he had first dragged Gerard down those steps. Then he picked up the knife!! ...

It didn't really get the response he was expecting, in fact, Gerard didn't even react to it! That was when Bert realised that Gerard's mind was gone.

"FUCK"

Bert swore.

"You're no fun!"

He huffed, then decided to play a little anyway, and began carving words into Gerard's smooth, pale chest. 'Slut' 'whore' 'pathetic' 'ugly' and 'fat' all appeared in bloody letters in his skin. As the blood started to evacuate his body, the tiny part of Gerard's mind that was still intact screamed at him to beg for help, but he didn't, couldn't, and as he faintly heard Bert stomp back up into the house above, closing the door behind him, he knew his time on this Earth was over! He would never get to see his family again, Mikey, oh God, how would Mikey cope when he found out that Gerard was gone? And then there was Frank! Gerard was pretty sure that Frank would be just fine, after all, he had other friends, and he most certainly didn't feel the same way for Gerard, that Gerard felt for him. But he would have loved to have seen him one more time, heard his cute little pot laugh, seen his smile... you know, the cheeky one that looked like his whole face might split in two, the one that could light up the darkest room, the one that warmed Gerard's heart each time he was graced by it. But that wouldn't happen! Gerard knew he was dying, he wasn't afraid of it, he just regretted not speaking up, not telling Frank about what Bert did, and not telling him how he felt.

Gerard's head was spinning now, as he heard his heartbeat getting slower in his ears. He'd long since run out of tears, and as his vision began to fade to black, he whispered just one word into the silent room-

"Frankie!"

Then everything was black, gone...lost!

Gerard didn't know how he'd survived that day, but now 1 year and 27 days later, tied to a wooden chair, naked and afraid, he kind of wished he hadn't!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and btw.. The thing about why Gerard is afraid of needles?.. That's actually why _I'm_ afraid of them. FYI.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank heard the moment that Mikey realised what he was saying! He heard the sharp intake of breath! Then he heard the phone as it hit the floor with a soft thud.  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Difficult phone calls. Frank's not holding up so well, huh?!  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

"911, what's your emergency?... Hello?..."

"My....." 

Gasping for breath!

"Sir?... "

"My boy..boyfriend..." 

Voice broken by heavy sobs!

"Sir, which service do you need?...Sir?..."

"Police!... My...my... Boyfr..friend... Kid... Kidnapped.... Please... Please help me."

Desperation, pain!

"Sir? Did you say kidnapped?"

Whimpering, crying, the sound of someone completely coming apart at the seams!

"Sir?"

"Kidnapped!... Bert..." 

Almost incoherent now!

"Bert? Is that your boyfriend?"

"NO!... That's who took him!" 

Full on weeping now!

"What's the address sir?... Where are you?"

"62 Magnolia D..Drive, Manhattan! ... Please... Please make them ... hurry!"

"Police officers are on their way sir! They should be with you shortly!"

Frank could feel the darkness begin to close in again, as the faint sound of police sirens reached his ears.

"I... I hear...hear them...oh God..." 

Frank passed out, the phone slipping from numb fingers as he collapsed onto Gerard's bedroom floor.

"Sir?... Sir?..." 

The operator turned to her supervisor. 

"I think he fainted... He's not answering!"

"Keep trying Rose."

"Ok!... Sir?... Sir? Can you hear me?... Sir?" 

Suddenly she heard the phone being picked up, and a male voice she didn't recognise spoke to her.

"Hello? This is officer Blackwell! Who am I speaking to?"

"Oh, hello officer. I'm Rose Howard, I'm the 911 operator! How are things looking there?" 

She enquired.

"It's a mess!" 

He stated, glancing around the trashed bedroom. 

"Well, I gotta go! Thank you for staying on the line!"

"No problem! Good night!"

"Goodnight" 

Officer Blackwell hung up the phone and turned his attention to the unconscious man at his feet. 

"Sir? Come on sir, wake up." 

He urged, gently shaking Franks shoulder.

"Mhffpf" 

Frank mumbled.

"Sir!"

Frank slowly fluttered his eyes open, at first unsure of his surroundings, groggy and confused. Then it came back... In a flash, Frank was wide awake and scrambling to sit upright, though the sudden movement caused what felt like white hot needles to be shoved through his temples, and into his brain. Frank groaned, clutching at his head.

"Take it easy, sir, looks like you hit your head when you fainted! Think you're gonna have a bump!" 

The officer chuckled.

Frank turned angry eyes towards him. 

"You think this is funny?" 

He all but growled.

The officer shook his head. 

"I'm sorry sir, that was insensitive of me... So let's start again, shall we?" 

Frank nodded slightly, not wanting to make his now pounding head any worse. 

"I'm officer Blackwell, but you can call me Nic! What's your name?"

"Frank...Frank Iero!" 

Frank replied, swallowing hard. He knew he had to try to hold himself together, because that was the only way he was going to be of any help in finding his missing boyfriend, his Gee!

"Ok Frank, can you tell me what happened here? From the beginning?" 

The officer, Nic, pulled out a notebook and pen, preparing to take notes. Frank took a deep breath in, held it for a second, then slowly let it out again. 

"Just over a year ago, Gee.. I mean G..Gerard, was living with a man called Bert! Turns out Bert was a bit of a psycho! He... he got mad one day, and he dra..dragged Gerard into their b..basement! He tortured and r..raped him, for hours, the doctors said! Still don't know how he survived it!..." 

Frank shook his head, trying to clear the memories.

"Take your time, Frank!" 

Nic said, placing a comforting hand on the younger mans shoulder, watching him try not to fall apart. Frank sniffed loudly, then continued. 

"Gerard and I got together a couple of months later. Because Bert was never caught, Gerard changed his name, and moved out here, closer to my place..." 

Franks mind seemed to drift, and he fell silent.

"You said he changed his name?..." 

Nic urged. Frank shook his head again, snapping out of a memory. 

"Yes! He was Gerard Lee, he's now Gerard Way!"

The officer made a note, then nodded for Frank to continue.

"We thought he was gone, it's been a year after all! ..." 

Frank sobbed loudly, tears finally getting the better of him and sliding like a waterfall from his reddened eyes. He buried his face in his hands and started to shake, uncontrollably! 

"WHY'D HE HAVE TO COME BACK??" 

He howled. 

"Why couldn't he leave us alone?" 

His voice shrunk, and he appeared to do the same, folding in on himself like an origami crane.

"I don't know Frank!" 

Nic spoke quietly, so as not to scare the, quite obviously, already frightened man in front of him. Frank remained silent, except for the soft sobs and gasps. Nic let him have a moment, before asking him to continue. Hiccuping as he fought to control his tears, Frank began again, in little more than a whisper, causing Nic to have to lean in closer to hear him. 

"I was asleep! ...I was woken up by my phone!...at first I thought it was a prank call, all I heard was br.breathing... I was about to hang up, then he said~ 'he found me'..... I knew who he meant, straight away I knew!... Gee sounded _so scared_!" 

Frank said through gritted teeth, fresh tears starting to fall. He didn't make any attempt to stop them or to wipe them away! A few heavy sobs later, he continued. 

"I told him I'd come get him... Then he said~ 'he's in the house!'...I I told him to hold on... He said he loved me... I said it b.back... Oh God!" 

Frank was full on breaking down now, but somehow he managed to carry on. 

"Th.then h.he shouted~ 'no, get away from me' then he scr.screamed!" 

Frank collapsed forward onto the floor, shaking, curling into a foetal position and sobbing hysterically. After a few, long minutes, during which officer Blackwell started to think that Frank would probably never talk again, he took in a long, shaky breath, and said. 

"Then the line went dead! ... I...I got here... F.five min...minutes l.later..... The fr.front d.door was open!... I c.came ins.side, and searched f.for Gee!..... That's..." 

He could barely speak between sobs and sniffs. 

"That's w.when I f.found this!" 

He said, gesturing around the destroyed bedroom with his right hand, the left, wrapped tight around his knees.

Frank fell silent again, not sure what else to tell. Nic placed his hand on franks arm, and looked down at him with sympathy clear in his pale grey eyes. 

"Frank? Did you touch anything in the room? Or move anything?" 

Frank shook his head, no. He was done, spent, unable to form words, or even much in the way of coherent thoughts right now. He just wanted to sleep! But, despite how truly exhausted he felt, there was something he wanted far more than his bed! He wanted Gerard! More than anything in the world, he just wanted Gerard to be safe, and back in his arms! 

"Ok Frank, I'm going to call in the detectives who are going to handle this now. They will want to talk to you, but for now, you can go home, get some rest!" 

Though Nic knew he wouldn't! 

"I just need your contact details, then I'll get my colleague to drive you home!"

Frank hadn't even realised there was anyone else there, but as he carefully pushed himself, with a little help, into a sitting position, then up off the floor, to stand on shaky legs, he finally noticed the other officer. A somewhat average looking man, someone who probably wouldn't stand out in a lineup, was leaning against the wall in the hallway, just outside the bedroom. As Frank met his eye, the officer gave him a small smile, one that said "I'm sorry for your loss" and conveyed a real sense of sympathy. Frank tried to smile back, though it ended up as more of a grimace, but, under the circumstances, who could blame him?

Frank told the officers his address and cell number, then quietly followed the second officer, who had introduced himself as Steven, down through the house, and outside to a waiting squad car. After climbing into the passenger seat and clipping in his seatbelt, Frank began to feel his eyes getting heavy, and as Steven started the car and put it in drive, pulling away from the curb and heading towards Franks place, his head flopped forward, his chin falling onto his chest.

Frank was woken by Steven gently shaking his arm. 

"You're home dude!" 

He said, softly. 

"You gonna be ok?... You got someone you can call to be with you?"

"I'll be ok on my own!" 

Frank muttered, stifling a yawn. Steven shook his head. 

"I don't think you should be alone right now! I can stay for a while, if you like?" 

He offered. Frank sighed. 

"No! It's ok, I'll call Mikey!"

"Mikey?" 

Steven asked, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

"Yeah! Gerard's brother!" 

Frank really didn't relish the idea of making that phone call, but it had to be done, and better the news come from him, than from some cop that didn't even know the brothers. Steven nodded in understanding. 

"Ok then. Look, call him, get him to come round, tell him face to face... then try to get some rest. I know it'll be hard, but you need to stay strong... for Gerard!" 

Steven took in a deep breath, letting it out loudly from his mouth. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay till he gets here?"

Frank shook his head. 

"No! I'll be ok, thanks though."

"Ok. The detectives will probably be round to speak to you about tenish, maybe half past, ok?"

Frank nodded, unclipping his seatbelt and climbing out of the car. Leaning down to look inside, Frank thanked Steven one more time, before closing the car door and trudging up to his home. Once inside, Frank broke down again. Deep, painful sobs wracked his body as his knees gave way beneath him and he landed in a pile on the floor, just a few feet away from the door. 

"Gee! ... Please be ok?" 

He whispered, his heart shattering more with each shaky breath he took. Sometime later, he finally found the strength to move, and dragged himself over to his beat up couch, before pulling out his cellphone, and dialling the familiar number. A mere two rings later, and the call was answered.

"This better be good Frank! Do you know what time it is?" 

Mikey grumbled into Franks ear. Where to begin?... 

"Mikey?..."

"Frank?..."

"... He's back! He got Gee!" 

Frank heard the moment that Mikey realised what he was saying! He heard the sharp intake of breath! Then he heard the phone as it hit the floor with a soft thud. A few moments later, Mikey had collected himself somewhat, and picked up the phone.

"I'm coming to you!" 

He said. 

"You at yours?"

"Yes!" 

Frank replied, not trusting his own voice right now.

"I'll get the others, we'll be there in 30 minutes!" 

Then Mikey hung up. Frank just sat, waiting, not knowing what else to do.

After what felt like seconds, Frank having totally zoned out, there was a knock. Frank snapped out of his daze and hauled himself up and over to the door. Opening it, and seeing his three best friends in the world, besides Gerard of course, he collapsed into a sobbing mess again, only this time, he had Mikey, Ray and Bob to catch him. But really, they all needed catching right then, as each one sobbed and cried, waiting... scared... No!... Terrified of what would happen!... Knowing that they may never see Gerard again, but not one of them willing to say it.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How'd you know it was me?" 
> 
>  
> 
> Frank asked, smiling slightly.
> 
>  
> 
> "I smelled you..." 
> 
>  
> 
> Woah, little creepy! Gerard grinned, his eyes finally fluttering open. 
> 
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, _that_ was an eventful flashback! ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this break from the rough stuff?.. Normal service resumes next chapter!
> 
> X
> 
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

 

It was quite some time before Bert returned, having left Gerard, in a puddle of his own piss, shaking, crying behind the too tight blindfold, naked, and tied, painfully, to the hard chair. Gerard wasn't sure how long, it felt like hours, but of course, there was no way to tell, even if there was a clock in the room, he had that damn blindfold on!

Gerard had been trying to calm himself, telling himself that he'd get out of this, that his Frankie would come for him... even he didn't believe his own lies! Frankie wasn't coming! No one was coming! Bert was going to torture him, probably rape him, then... he would kill him! Gerard shuddered as the realisation hit him square in the face... He.was.going.to.die! ...Here! ...At the hands of that animal!

Fresh tears fell as he began to shake and whimper uncontrollably. He didn't want to die! Sure, after what happened in the basement, in the days, weeks that followed, having to see the lasting results of Bert's punishment, carved, as a permanent reminder into his chest, Gerard _had_ wanted to die! He'd even tried to make it happen, swallowing down handfuls of pills, washing them down with large amounts of whiskey, that burned his throat, and made him cough and choke in disgust. But he hadn't succeeded!

_Frank had turned up, coming to check on his best friend. Frank knew what he'd been through, and didn't think he should be left alone right now, so, when he let himself into Mikey's house, where Gerard was staying while he supposedly recovered, pizza and DVDs in hand, his whole body had turned cold at the sight before him. Gerard! On the living room floor, half empty whiskey bottle, and completely empty pill bottles scattered around his motionless, deathly pale body._

_Letting out a strangled cry, Frank dropped the boxes, forgotten to the ground, and rushed to Gerard's side, falling to his knees and pulling the cold, still body into his lap._

_"NOOOO!... GERARD?... Don't do this! Don't...don't leave me!"_

_He spluttered._

_"Not like this! Please?... Gerard?"_

_Trembling, tears streaking down his cheeks, leaving eyeliner tracks in their wake, Frank hesitantly felt for a pulse. Frank could hardly believe it! It was faint, but it was there! He was alive! Somehow he was holding on! Frank quickly fished his cellphone from his jacket pocket and dialled 911, asking for an ambulance and telling the voice on the other end of the line what had happened._

_"... it was pills and alcohol... a lot... I don't know... half hour maybe? He hasn't been alone much more than that... no... his brother... yes... yes, there's a pulse, it's weak... breathing?... uh... yes, he's still breathing... no... no, he hasn't woken up... Wait, I think I can hear the ambulance now... yes... thank you, goodbye."_

_Frank hung up as paramedics hustled through the still open door and, not so gently, removed Gerard from Franks arms._

_"Please, please don't let him die... Please?"_

_Frank sobbed as he followed the medics and the man he loved, though had never told, out to the awaiting vehicle._

_"We'll do all we can."_

_The shorter of the two, a man with receding hair and a quite noticeable pot belly, said to a majorly distressed Frank._

_"You can come with him if you like."_

_Though Frank nodded and climbed into the back sitting on Gerard's right side, taking the unconscious mans hand in his, he was painfully aware that the medic probably wouldn't have made the offer, had he believed that Gerard had any chance of survival, or even making it as far as the hospital. Frank tried to swallow back tears, as the ambulance sped through the early evening traffic, weaving, siren blaring. As the ambulance rocked to a stop at the doors to the ER, Frank made a decision! If Gerard made it through this, and it was a big if, he would tell him! He would admit to Gerard that he loved him! He knew the feelings weren't reciprocated, but he needed Gerard to know, and as nurses wheeled Gerard away through a set of flappy double doors, Frank did something he hadn't done in years, he prayed!_

_A little over an hour later, with Mikey, Ray and Bob around him, all in a state of shock, Frank looked up to see a tall, thin man in a doctors white coat walk into the room._

_"Are you here for Grerard Lee?"_

_He asked, looking up from a file in his hands. The four men stood in unison, Mikey stepping forward._

_"Yes!... I'm his brother! Is he...is he alive?"_

_Mikey all but whispered. The doctor smiled then._

_"Yes Mr. Lee..he is! Actually, he's awake! We had to pump his stomach, and he'll be pretty out of it for a while, but he's showing signs of recovery! He's asking to see a..."_

_He consulted his notes._

_"Frank?"_

_All eyes turned towards him, Mikey with a slightly jealous look on his face, and Frank felt his cheeks heat up._

_"Me?"_

_He asked, clearly perplexed as to why Gerard would ask for him, and not Mikey. The doctor nodded._

_"Yes, if you'll follow me?"_

_He said, turning towards the door, apparently oblivious to the sudden tension in the room. Frank trailed after the doctor, not chancing a look back at the confused faces of his friends. Soon the doctor was ushering Frank into a small, private room on his left, just opposite the nurses station, where one of the nurses who had greeted them on their arrival, was busy filling out some paperwork or other. Frank swallowed hard before pushing the door open and stepping inside. There, laying in the small hospital bed, pale, with needles protruding from his fragile skin~ God, he'd hate that!~ Frank thought, was Gerard! Breathing fast but quiet, so as not to wake him if he were asleep, Frank moved up to the side of the bed._

_"I'm awake Frank."_

_Gerard mumbled, his voice sounding rough and weak, his eyes remaining closed._

_"How'd you know it was me?"_

_Frank asked, smiling slightly._

_"I smelled you..."_

_Woah, little creepy! Gerard grinned, his eyes finally fluttering open._

_"Coffee, chocolate and cigs."_

_He confirmed, giggling. Frank smiled wide._

_"Is it THAT bad?"_

_He chuckled, blushing slightly and looking to the floor._

_"..."_

_Frank raised his eyes to see that now, it was Gerard who's face was flushed._

_"Gerard?"_

_"No Frank, it's not bad at all! I personally think it's the best smell in the world!"_

_Gerard studied his hand for a moment before continuing._

_"Frank?"_

_"Mmhu?"_

_Frank murmured, throat suddenly too dry to speak._

_"I... I like you Frank."_

_"I like you too Gerard."_

_He found his voice._

_"No, Frank... I mean... I like you like you."_

_His eyes slowly drifted up to meet franks wide hazel orbs._

_"I know you don't feel the same.. I just.."_

_Gerard didn't get the chance to finish that sentence, as there was suddenly a very happy Frank attached to his lips, hands lightly pressing to each side if Gerard's face. When Gerard failed to respond, too shocked to react, Frank started to doubt that he'd meant what Frank thought he had, and began to pull away, an embarrassed apology set to slip from his lips. Before he could utter a word however, Gerard had reached out, grabbing the front of franks shirt, and sealed their lips together again, this time, both men kissing as if they no longer needed oxygen._

_"You like me too?"_

_Frank grinned when they came up for air. Gerard just nodded, huge smile plastered on his face._

_"Well, HOT DAMN!"_

_Frank hollered, punching at the sky and drawing another giggle from the object of his desires. They grinned at each other, then Gerard patted the edge of the narrow bed, scootching over a little to give Frank some room._

_"I need a cuddle Frankie."_

_Frank practically threw himself onto the bed, wrapping his arms around the man he loved, and that was how the other three men found them, sometime later, having decided to go looking for Frank. Curled up in each other's arms, sound asleep!_

_"At fucking last."_

_Mikey sighed, rolling his eyes and quietly shooing his friends back out of the room._

Gerard could hear Bert's shoes on the hard floor, and fresh panic started to set in!

"Well, I'm back baby!"

He cooed.

"Time for some fun!"

Oh holy fuck!!!...


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like Bert intended to explain or comment on every vile thing he had planned, with the clear goal of getting the recording to Frank. Gerard was still vaguely aware of this, and it broke his heart, knowing that his Frankie would receive this sick, twisted little film. He himself, didn't want to hear all the details of what his worst day ever would consist of! At this point, he figured that ignorance would surely be bliss.  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gee's having a really bad time, and I don't think Frankie's going to apriciate the home movie, do you?  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

"Time for some fun." 

Bert chuckled. Gerard turned his head towards the sound, trying to track where the psycho was headed. In the short time that Bert had allowed him his sight, Gerard had been too terrified to take note of his surroundings, only enough to realize that he appeared to be in some kind of warehouse. It was damp, cold, and smelled of...fish, bizarrely. As Bert moved around behind him, Gerard could hear him muttering to himself, though he couldn't quite hear what he was saying. Turning his head again, trying to catch a word or two, he instantly regretted it, as he heard Bert saying the words "The Chair." and "syringe."

Gerard could feel a panic attack coming on, and he knew he was done for! Bert had never had any sympathy for him when this happened, even when they first got together and Bert was being nice, being a gentleman, he just didn't understand. Bert would just tell him to "Calm the fuck down!" and "Breathe!", but it wasn't that simple. When an attack hit, it felt like he was having a heart attack, like his lungs had stopped functioning, and like his entire body was on fire! How was he supposed to calm down with all _that_ happening?

"Fuck." 

Bert hissed, walking around to stand in front of him. 

"You still doin' this shit?" 

He grunted, poking Gerard in the chest, causing him to flinch violently at the touch.

"Stupid cunt." 

Bert punched Gerard in the gut, making him double over, as much as his restraints would allow anyway, and gasp for breath. Then he grabbed the petrified man by the hair, got real close to his face, and whispered. 

"I been planning this for so long, and I got everything I need to make this _really_ special." 

He laughed, darkly. 

"I even brought The Chair. I know how much you loved it last time." 

He spoke, sarcasm dripping from every word, his breath reeking just as bad as Gerard remembered it. Gerard whimpered, unable to keep his fearful sounds to himself, Bert just laughed, as he cut the ropes holding his victim to the small wooden seat. This was his chance, if he was ever going to try to escape, it would be now, as Bert transferred him to "The Chair". His hands and feet no longer tied, Gerard lashed out blindly towards where he could feel Bert as he started to drag him by his hair. Miraculously, his flailing right hand caught Bert smack bang in the mouth, making the twisted grin fall, and a shriek of pain echo around the space. It also caused Bert to loosen his grip on Gerard's hair, the older man taking the opportunity to spin around, pulling the blindfold quickly from his eyes, and knee Bert sharply in the balls. Bert doubled over in pain, stunned that the usually docile male had that in him, and watched as Gerard made a dash for the door. Of course, it wouldn't do him much good, what with the door being locked and all. Reaching the exit, Gerard grasped the door handle and turned it... SHIT! Behind him, still by the chair he'd just been released from, Bert started to laugh, loud and hysterical. 

"You really think I'd be stupid enough to leave it unlocked?" 

He grinned, spitefully. Gerard turned slowly, his eyes wide as his knees started to shake, heart racing and lungs struggling for air. 

"B-Bert? Please..." 

He knew it was pointless begging, but in a situation like this, you just do, don't you? No matter how futile it might be. Bert advanced on the quaking man, as Gerard's legs gave out and he crumpled into a sniveling heap on the cold concrete floor, all fight deserting him. As he drew near, Bert revealed what he was, until then, hiding behind his back. In his left hand, he held a small, black, plastic looking device... a taser. Gerard cowered in fear as Bert brought it towards his bare arm, smirking shamelessly. 50,000 volts rushing through him, teeth clenching, eyes rolling back in his head, bladder relaxing once again, Gerard's entire body convulsed until Bert knew for certain that he had passed out. Now Bert could move him. Tucking the taser into his back pocket, noting that it would be fun to use later, Bert seized a handful of Gerard's hair, and hauled his unconscious form across the room and onto "The Chair.", securely strapping him down, hands and feet spread out, starfish style. With the new addition of a wide leather strap around his throat, further restricting his movements, he wasn't going to get away THIS time, Bert was 100% sure of that. Bert thought about maybe having some "fun" with Gerard before he woke up, but, ultimately decided against it, as he really enjoyed the fearful, pained noises Gerard would make as he pounded into him, that was the best bit! The noises! And he wouldn't get those if the other man weren't awake. Sighing, a little frustrated that he'd have to wait, Bert turned his attention to the video camera he had set up on a tripod a few meters away. He had already lined up his shot, taking in the whole chair, and the immediate area surrounding it, now he just had to make sure it was in perfect focus, then he could turn it on, and begin. Grinning, Bert pressed the button to start recording, and stepped in front of the camera.

"Hello there Frank." 

He smirked. 

"I know you got to see the effects of my last session with the lovely Gerard, but you didn't get to witness just how much fun it was! Well, I consider the aftermath to be secondary. The really good bit, is the bit you missed. So, I'm going to stage a little reenactment for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy the show." 

With that, he stepped out of shot, leaving the camera trained on Gerard's unmoving form, returning seconds later, with a hypodermic syringe and tourniquet in his grip.

"This is a little formula a friend of mine cooked up for me." 

Bert spoke loudly for the camera, as he leaned over Gerard's left arm, securing and tightening the tourniquet, and preparing the needle. 

"It wakes you up..." 

He slid the needle in. 

"...then..." 

Pushing the plunger. 

"...it keeps you awake, for hours, and hours!" 

He removed the needle from Gerard's arm and dropped it in a bin under the chair. A mere five seconds later, Gerard jolted awake, heart thumping out of his chest, mouth gasping for air he didn't seem to be able to get enough of, and fingers clenching and unclenching as the adrenaline and drug cocktail coursed through his system. 

"It doesn't matter how much pain he's in, or how tired he gets, the drugs just won't let him sleep. Fun! Huh?" 

Bert smiled, as if this were the most normal thing in the world, and he was making an instructional video for YouTube. 

"Now, let's see how loud I can make him scream."

Bert moved up to Gerard's side and leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

"I'm going to have so much fun making you squeal, little piggy." 

He giggled, manically, before licking a line up his neck, Gerard gagging automatically, repulsed by the slimy feeling. The camera didn't catch the quiet words, but it _did_ record Gerard's reaction to them. Bert, having already removed his top, now unzipped his jeans, and pushed them down his skinny legs, Gerard's bugging eyes acknowledging the fact that he'd gone commando today, as he watched the sick fuck migrate to the space between his legs. Bert reached down to grab a handle on the side of the chair, below Gerard's right leg, and started to turn it! With each twist, Gerard's legs were spread further and further apart. Gerard gritted his teeth, determined not to give Bert the satisfaction of hearing him cry out, even though there were already floods of tears cascading down his cheeks. But, eventually, he couldn't hold it in any longer! He felt an excruciating pain, as both his hips were dislocated from their sockets, and he howled in agony. Pleased with the reaction, Bert stopped with the twisting and stretching, and turned his head towards the camera. 

"See? I said the drugs would keep him awake through anything. With them in his blood, he'll get to enjoy every last second of what I have in store for him and cause this camera is digital... so will you."

Bert grinned that evil, toothy grin of his, before grabbing his already hard dick, and forcing it into Gerard's tight, unstretched hole, moaning loudly as Gerard screamed and thrashed uselessly beneath him. Short, sharp fingernails dug small, crescent moon shapes into Gerard's trembling thighs, tiny rivers of crimson running down his pale flesh, as Bert thrust hard and fast, getting off as much from the other male's pained cries, as from the feeling of his cock ramming in and out of the bleeding ass. As sweat poured down Bert's face, contorted in ecstasy, he grunted, trying to stay quiet, so he could hear every delicious sound that came from the bloody, broken man that was once his lover, from the slap of wet skin on wet skin, to the whimpers and choked sobs that emitted from his dry, chapped lips. Bert felt his body tightening, and he sped up, thrusts becoming even more violent and frenetic, he approached his climax, huffing and puffing until, finally, he released, striping Gerard's insides with his sticky white seed. Collapsing forward onto the traumatized man under him, Bert looked over at the camera once again. 

"And that's the way to get it done! After me, you will _never_ be able to satisfy him again! I'm going to make him forget he ever met you, Frank and even if he does remember, he's going to be so stretched and torn, that your little dick won't even touch the sides!" 

Bert laughed, pulling out and wiping his blood stained dick onto Gerard's leg. 

"After I'm finished with him, he'll never want to be touched again!"

Bert walked out of shot again, leaving Gerard to sob whimper and cry for the camera, his limbs shaking, his eyes rolling around, unseeing, empty. After cleaning himself up, and pulling on a pair of Batman underpants, that looked suspiciously like the ones Gerard had been wearing when he was taken, Bert walked back in front of the camera, this time with another broad leather strap, what looked like a dish cloth, and a very large jug of water. He stood the jug and cloth down, then placed the strap against Gerard's forehead, and secured it underneath the headrest, effectively immobilizing his head completely, before laying the rag over his face, covering his eyes, nose and mouth. Then he picked up the jug, and turned towards the camera. It seemed like Bert intended to explain or comment on every vile thing he had planned, with the clear goal of getting the recording to Frank. Gerard was still vaguely aware of this, and it broke his heart, knowing that his Frankie would receive this sick, twisted little film. He himself, didn't want to hear all the details of what his worst day ever would consist of! At this point, he figured that ignorance would surely be bliss.

"This..." 

Bert indicated the jug and new facial coverings. 

"...is called water-boarding." 

He smiled, devilishly, as he turned back to face his prisoner. Gerard had heard of that, and the tiny portion of his brain that could still think straight, informed him that he was about to drown. It told him that he could end up with brain damage from oxygen deprivation, lung damage, and broken bones from struggling against his restraints, and all of that was presuming he even survived! If there had been anything left in his bladder, he was pretty sure he'd have been peeing himself right about now. Bert leaned down to whisper again. 

"You're doing so good baby, better than last time, I think. Guess I'm gonna have to crank things up a bit." 

Then he lifted the edge of the cloth, kissed Gerard's cheek, replaced the cloth, and begun. Raising the jug above the prone mans face, Bert started to tip the water onto the cloth, right over Gerard's nose and mouth. Gerard tried not to panic, but as the cold liquid splashed onto the cloth, soaking through and quickly entering his nose, his body had no other choice but to have him try to breath through his mouth, but, of course, the water then flooded into him, making him cough and splutter, trying to spit it back out, but to no avail! Then he tried not to breathe, but as he hadn't been able to take in a breath, this quickly became impossible, and he started to feel his lungs burn as water ran into them.

Gerard was drowning!

Gerard _knew_ he was drowning and for the first time in his life, he had something to want to live for. Some _one_ to live for. Frank. Frank.

Frankie.

Fra....

Darkness closed in around him as the water continued to pour.

His weak struggles faded to stillness.

Silence, except for the cold water as it splashed from the edges of the chair, and onto the floor below.

"Gerard? You still with me there Hun?" 

Bert asked, standing the jug on the floor by his feet.

"Gerard?"


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm just popping out for a bit, Hun" 
> 
>  
> 
> He cooed, licking up the side of Gerard's face. Gerard grimaced, eyes still closed, body trembling from cold and shock. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Don't go anywhere!" 
> 
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. So Frank's gonna get a shock. How do you think he'll react?  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

"Gerard?"

Bert was starting to panic a little, not that he'd show it. SHIT! He'd fucked it up again. Last time, he'd gone too far... he'd cut too deep, and he'd ran, left Gerard to die there, cold and alone. He'd been determined not to make that mistake again. That's why he hadn't gotten his blades out yet, cos he always got too eager, always went too far... Patrick being a case in point. But he didn't want to kill Gerard, at least, not yet. But he had, hadn't he? He hadn't made the same mistake, this time he'd just screwed up in a whole other way.

"Gerard?"

Bert composed himself, slapped a smirk on his face, and turned to face the camera.

"Oh well, guess the fun's over, Frankie." 

He laughed humourlessly. 

"Bye for now."

Then he disappeared from shot, leaving the camera trained on Gerard's lifeless form for a minute, then turned it off.

Quickly rushing back to Gerard's side, Bert hastily undid the straps and dragged the limp body to the floor, laying him on his back, and preparing to do CPR. Gerard couldn't leave him, not again. It had taken too long to find him for it to be over so quickly. Placing one hand on top of the other, in the centre of Gerard's chest, at the nipple line, Bert began compressions. 1,2,3,4... he counted each one until he reached 30, then checked for a pulse... Nothing! 

" Shitshitshitshitshit."

He still wasn't breathing either. Bert tilted Gerard's head back, opening his mouth and pinching his nose closed, before sealing his mouth to the still one beneath him, and breathing two, short, sharp breaths out. He watched as Gerard's chest rose with each breath, but when he stopped, so did the movement. 

"Come on Gerard." 

He hissed. 

"Don't do this."

Then he began another cycle of CPR. 30 compressions, followed by 2 breathes. Watching, waiting, praying in his head, for any sign of life. Then another... and another... and...

Suddenly Gerard was coughing, choking on the water that was invading his lungs. Bert quickly rolled him onto his side and rubbed his back as the liquid evacuated Gerard's shaking body.

"Frankie..." 

The whisper was so quiet that Bert almost missed it... unfortunately, it wasn't quiet enough, and rage surged through Bert's body. How dare he? After what Bert had just done for him? After he'd basically saved his life? How, fucking, DARE he?!

Roughly, no longer worried for the older mans health (yeah, _that_ lasted long!) Bert hauled him back up onto the chair and strapped him down. This time, he put him face first, and turned the various handles to adjust its position, so that Gerard had his feet on the floor, his torso bent forward onto the chair, and his arms stretched high above his head. At least this way, if there was still any water in his system, he wouldn't choke on it, he could just bring it back up, that was merciful, right?

Bert then returned to the camera, removed the small black memory card and grinned to himself. Frank would sure get a shock when he watched _this_ little home movie. Maybe he'd even kill himself afterwards? 

"Now, there's a thought." 

Bert chuckled, liking that idea, as he placed the card in an envelope, scribbled Franks name and address on the front and turned back towards Gerard. 

"I'm just popping out for a bit, Hun" 

He cooed, licking up the side of Gerard's face. Gerard grimaced, eyes still closed, body trembling from cold and shock. 

"Don't go anywhere." 

Chuckling, he stuffed the ball gag into his mouth, briefly worrying that he could still choke, but quickly dismissing his concerns, before turning and heading over to his discarded clothes and quickly redressing. Once he had his jeans, hoodie and sneakers on, Bert picked up the envelope, his keys, and his wallet, then walked towards the locked door, quickly locating the correct key and slipping out into the early morning light. When did morning happen? Admittedly it was impossible to tell the time of day from inside the warehouse, but he had been sure it was still night. Guess he'd spent more time on Gerard than he thought... or more time _in_ him. Bert grinned at the memory, he'd be watching the video of _that_ back later!

Climbing in his van, Bert put the envelope on the passenger seat and started the engine, before putting it in gear and heading out of the abandoned car park. He wasn't concerned about Gerard being found. The warehouse, and several others, were in a completely rundown and unused industrial estate on the edge of town, and, with new units further along the river, newer, bigger units, no one ever came here anymore.

After a while, Bert turned the van onto Main Street and parked outside a small cafe. Scanning the street, his eyes finally landed on a group of teenage boys, all hanging around outside a liquor store, probably hoping someone would be dumb enough to buy some alcohol for them. Picking up the envelope, he got out and, after locking the van, walked towards the youths.

They saw him coming, and for a moment, he thought that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But he had committed now. He was almost to them, and he figured he could buy his escape if it came to that. Stopping in front of them and sticking a smile on his face that he hoped didn't make him look like a pedophile, Bert cleared his throat and put forward his proposition. 

"Hey! If you'll do me a favour and deliver this envelope to the address on the front..." 

He said, holding it up for them to see. 

" ...then I'll pay you $500, and I'll get you a couple of cases of beer too. So, what do you say boys?" 

He studied the teens as they formed a tight huddle to discuss what he'd offered. There were four of them, and he was almost positive that not one was above the age of 15, but that didn't bother him, it just made them all the easier to control. After a minute, they turned their attention back to him. 

"Ok!" 

The tallest boy said. 

"You get the beers, then Jacko here..." 

He indicated a shorter boy with shoulder length blond hair. 

"...will get on his bike and peddle his ass over there with the letter, drop it off, then come back. When he gets back, you give us the money. Got it?" 

The boy grinned at him. Bert nodded, then, turning to "Jacko", added something to the plan. 

"You got a camera phone kid?" 

The boy nodded. 

"Good! Then when you get to the house, I want you to film yourself posting the envelope. I need to be sure you didn't just dump it in the trash or something."

The boy nodded again. 

"No probs dude." 

He drawled in a Californian accent that took Bert a little by surprise. With their plans in place, Bert strolled into the store and purchased four packs of beer, six cans in each, and returned outside to the now quite bright morning. 

"There you go."

He said, handing the beers over. 

"Now, off you go."

He nodded at the small boy, who, with a quick nod to his friends, got on his bike, taking the envelope from Bert's outstretched fingers, and cycled away.

"He won't take long."

The tall boy said after a few minutes, getting Bert's attention again. 

"He's real quick."

Bert just nodded in reply, he really wanted to get back to Gerard now. He had such fine plans for today, and he didn't want to waste time standing on a street corner with a bunch of dumb kids. After no more than 8 more minutes, the small boy reappeared, wheeling along the sidewalk, not looking even the slightest bit out of puff. Skidding to a stop in front of the group, a huge cheeky grin on his face, Jacko held out his cellphone for Bert to take. 

Gripping the small device, Bert looked at the screen. There, ready to play, was the first shot of a 15 second video. He pressed play and watched as the boy walked up to Gerard and Frank's house and posted the envelope through the letterbox. The film ended. Bert handed the phone back with a smile, then reached into his pocket and retrieved a large role of bank notes, all held together with an elastic band.

"Thank you boys." 

He said, passing the money to the tall boy. 

"You can count it if you like."

The tall one shook his head. 

"Nah. 'S'okay. We trust ya." 

He grinned. 

"And we're here every mornin' if you need anythin' else doin'."

Bert smiled back. 

"I might just take you up on that. So long as you all agree that you _never_ saw me? You tell no one, right?"

The boys all put two fingers up in a "scouts honour" sign, though Bert was pretty sure that none of them had ever been a scout a day in their lives, and assured him they'd keep it all to themselves.

After agreeing that the payment would be the same each time he needed their help, Bert waved goodbye, and trotted back to his van, glancing back once to see the boys disappearing into a nearby alleyway with their booze and cash, to split their earnings.

Starting the van, Bert headed back to the warehouse. When he arrived, he climbed out, locked the door and checked to make sure that no one had followed him. Satisfied that he was unobserved, Bert unlocked the warehouse's side door, and stepped inside, locking it back up behind him. 

Now that was done, he could have some more fun. Walking over to Gerard's side, he could hear the faint whimpers and whines coming from beneath the gag. God, that turned him on.

Bert grinned wickedly, reaching out to remove the muzzle.

"Honey, I'm home." 

He sing-songed in Gerard's left ear, watching as the mans face crumpled into a look of sheer terror, and new tears began to stream down his face. 

"Now let's play." 

His voice was cold, evil, and as he stepped back into Gerard's eye line a moment later, a new toy in his hand, Gerard began to scream. The screams of a man who knew that his time on this earth would be way too short, and filled with way too much pain.

"FRANKIEEE!!!"


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Frank?...Frank?...Can you hear me?" 
> 
>  
> 
> Frank had stopped screaming some minutes ago, but somehow, this was worse. Now, he sat, staring at nothing, a totally blank look on his abnormally pale face, and no one could get through to him. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Frank? Come on Frank. Please?" 
> 
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there.
> 
> So I guess Frankie didn't like the movie then. ;)
> 
> Will he recover?  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

It was 8:30 in the morning, and since Mikey, Ray and Bob arrived at a little after 4:30, none of them had moved from their spots on Franks two beat up sofas. Frank sat curled into Bobs side, staring into space on the grey couch, and Mikey cuddled up to Ray on the black one.

None of the four men had spoken a word after their brief, tear filled greetings, and Franks sobbing account of the nights events, which took quite a while as he kept collapsing in fresh floods of tears. But now, all they could do was wait!

The officers had told Frank that detectives would be round at about 10, 10:30 to introduce themselves and ask any further questions they might have. Until then... Frank didn't know what he was supposed to do, not that he'd be able to do much anyway, he was pretty well numb.

Memories of the phone call flashed through his mind, making him shake with fresh tears as he clung onto Bob's shirt, that he absently noticed was inside out, as Bob, in turn, clung onto him.

Suddenly there was a small thud, over by the front door, but, even though the four of them were currently sitting in a stunned silence, Ray was the only one to hear it. Turning to look, he saw an envelope sitting on the mat. Strange! Ray frowned. There's no post on Sundays! Gently he extracted himself from Mikeys clinging arms, earning himself a soft whining sound from the stupefied male, and crossed the small space to retrieve the mystery item. Ray bent down and scooped the envelope into his hand, before returning to his place beside Mikey.

"What's that?" 

Bob asked, the only one to even really notice that he'd moved.

"Dunno."

Ray turned the envelope over in his hands. 

"It's addressed to Frank."

At the sound of his name, Frank blinked slowly and raised his head from its spot against Bobs chest. 

"For me?" 

There was a whimper in his voice, a broken, scared quality that had only been there a couple of times his entire life, both of which when he'd believed that his Gee was gone.

Ray nodded as he handed it over, not missing the tremor that ran through the smaller man's hand as he accepted the package. Frank tried to open it, but his normally dexterous fingers just wouldn't cooperate, and in the end, Bob had to carefully remove it from his shaking hands and open it for him. Peering inside the envelope, Bob saw a small black plastic object. Frowning, he tipped it onto his hand. 

"It's a memory stick." 

He told them.

"Where's your laptop Frank?" 

Ray asked quietly, not wishing to startle the already very frazzled male.

"Hmmm?... Oh... Err... My..my bedroom." 

He stuttered his response. Ray stood up and left the room, returning a minute later with Franks ancient computer. 

"Bob?" 

He inclined his head, indicating the stick. Bob passed it over without a word, and Ray plugged it into the side of the laptop. Placing it on Franks coffee table so everyone could see, Ray accessed the memory stick, and pressed enter. After a couple of seconds, a video file began to play. All eyes on the screen, they watched with growing horror as they realised just what this was.

_"Hello there Frank."_

Bert smirked out at them. 

"I know you got to see the effects of my last session with the lovely Gerard, but you didn't get to witness just how much fun it was. Well, I consider the aftermath to be secondary. The really good bit, is the bit you missed. So, I'm going to stage a little reenactment for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy the show."

Frank started to feel sick.

_Bert had moved out of shot, leaving the camera trained on Gerard's still form, when he came back, he had a hypodermic syringe and tourniquet in his hands._

"This is a little formula a friend of mine cooked up for me." 

Bert said to the camera, as he leaned over Gerard's left arm, securing the tourniquet, and preparing the needle.

"It wakes you up..." 

He slid the needle in. 

"...then...it keeps you awake, for hours, and hours." 

He removed the needle from Gerard's arm and dropped it in a bin under the chair. Five agonising seconds later, Gerard jerked awake, mouth gasping for air and fingers clenching and unclenching at his sides. 

"It doesn't matter how much pain he's in, or how tired he gets, the drugs just won't let him sleep. Fun, huh?" 

Bert smiled. 

"Now, let's see how loud I can make him scream."

By this point, Frank was white as a sheet, eyes wide and terrified as he stared intently at the horrific sight before him. They all held their breath as Bert began to turn the handle to spread Gerard's legs, but the moment they heard the pop of his hips disconnecting, and the bloodcurdling scream that ripped from his throat, Ray knew that they couldn't watch any more, and reached over to quickly turn it off. His hand was stilled however, by Franks light touch. 

"I need to know." 

Was all he said, and Ray understood.

"I can't watch this." 

Ray said quietly, pausing the recording and standing to leave the room, gently pulling Mikey with him. 

"Come on Mikes." 

Silently, tears streaming down his pale face, Mikey complied. He was too out of it to argue right now. 

"Bob?" 

The other man looked up at him with haunted eyes. 

"Can you stay with Frank? He shouldn't watch that alone." 

Bob nodded slowly, tears sliding down already wet cheeks. Ray sighed heavily and lead Mikey from the room. Frank unpaused the film, and as Gerard's terrified screams came from the laptop's crappy speakers, Bob quickly reached out and turned off the sound, Frank turning to look at him. 

"I c..can't l..listen to th..that." 

Bob stuttered. Frank paused it again. Bob was normally so strong, so tough, but right now, he was falling apart as much as any of them. Frank nodded, but then sighed, saying. 

"I have to." 

Bob seemed to blanch even more. 

"But you should go check on Mikey and Ray." 

He was giving him permission to bale, and Bob, even though he wanted to support his friend, accepted, and, with a quick squeeze of the younger mans hand, rushed from the room. Taking a deep breath in, holding it for a moment, then slowly blowing it back out, Frank pressed the button to continue, and turned the sound back on.

After many minutes of Bert sexually assaulting the bound man on the screen, and Frank nearly throwing up several times, that portion of the film was over. Then came, what Bert had called "Water-boarding" Frank thought vaguely that he had heard of it, but, until Bert began pouring the water, he didn't know what it was. As he saw Gerard's body thrash and flail beneath the restraints, the water flooding into his nose and mouth, Frank knew that this was the end. He knew that he was never getting his Geebear back. And he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that his own life was over too. He _had_ no life without Gerard, simple as that. When Gerard's movements stopped, Frank held his breath...

_"Gerard?... You still with me, Hun?"_

Bert placed the water jug on the floor. 

"Gerard?" 

Then Bert turned towards the camera. 

"Oh well, guess the fun's over Frankie, bye for now." 

He disappeared from view, and a few seconds of Gerard's cold, wet, still body later... The recording ended.

Frank could hear screaming, but as his mind gave way, he completely missed the fact that it was his own.

"Frank?...Frank?...Can you hear me?" 

Frank had stopped screaming some minutes ago, but somehow, this was worse. Now, he sat, staring at nothing, a totally blank look on his abnormally pale face, and no one could get through to him. 

"Frank? Come on Frank. Please?" 

Ray begged, holding his friends shoulders and shaking him firmly. Nothing. Bob had just called the police and told them about the recording, they'd told him that the detectives were on their way and would handle things from now on. As he returned to the living room from wherever he'd gone to make the call, Bob could tell that Ray was about to break, and gathered his last reserves of strength to take care of all his friends. He had to be the strong one again. He couldn't afford to lose it now. Crossing the room, he gently removed Ray's quivering hands from Frank's still arms, and pulled his afroed friend into his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Ray finally broke down then, huge sobs wracking his body as he soaked the front of Bob's shirt. This was a HELL of a time for Ray to try quitting the weed, cold turkey, especially after how many years he'd been on the stuff.

Bob looked at the other two, Mikey, passed out from exhaustion on the other sofa, Ray had carried him in there when Frank began to scream like his insides were being torn out, and Frank... well, it appeared that his mind had just snapped, and Bob wasn't at all sure it could be mended.

Sitting there trying to work out what he should do, Bob was startled when a knock suddenly came at the front door. 

"Stay here." 

He spoke softly to Ray, pulling free from his grip and standing up. He saw Ray curl in on himself, crying quietly, as he turned to answer the door.

When he opened it, there were two men standing there. One, tall, slim, with light brown hair and bright blue eyes, though not as bright as Bob's. He looked serious, like, maybe he never smiled. And the other, shorter, with scruffy black dyed hair and thick eyeliner, he looked like a rocker. And Bob couldn't be certain, but he thought that perhaps, he was a little drunk. 

"Hello?" 

He asked.

"Hello." 

Said the taller of the two. 

"I'm detective Blue, and this is detective Armstrong."

"You can call me Billie." 

The rocker added.

"Oh..." 

Bob was stuck for words for a moment. 

"Come in."


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satisfied with his masterpiece, Bert returned the whip to its spot on his toy table, and considered his next move. Branding? Blinding? Stretching? ...Or maybe he could play around with the taser again?  
> Yes! The taser!  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the detectives are here, but who else thinks they need to hurry up, before it's too late?  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

"Hello?" 

Bob asked.

"Hello." 

Said the taller of the two men. 

"I'm detective Blue, and this is detective Armstrong."

"You can call me Billie."

The other added.

"Oh..." 

Bob was stuck for words for a moment. 

"come in."

*

*

*

As the two very different detectives followed Bob's gesture, and entered the house, their eyes were instantly drawn to the huddle of men on the sofa, and looked back questioningly towards Bob. They were well aware that emotions would be fraught, considering the current situation, but the scene before them suggested that something more had happened, beyond the abduction they knew of.

"This came through the door." 

Bob stated quietly, walking over to the laptop and removing the memory stick to hand to them. Detective Blue tilted his head slightly and frowned. 

"You've watched it?" 

Bob nodded, his face taking on a hint of green. 

"What's on it?"

Bob couldn't meet the other man's eyes, in fact, it was all he could do to not bolt from the room at the mere thought of what he'd witnessed on the screen, even if he hadn't seen the worst bits. Shakily he took a breath. 

"Gerard...be..being..." 

Bob swallowed hard before whispering so the three badly traumatised men on the couch didn't hear. 

"..raped and t..tortured."

"Shit!" 

Detective Armstrong, Billie, hissed, earning him a glare from the other man. He didn't seem to notice. Blue sighed with slight annoyance, then turned back to Bob. 

"We're going to have to watch it. Can we use your laptop?" 

He asked, nodding his head towards the device. Bob nodded in reply. 

"And is there somewhere else we can set up? The kitchen or something?" 

Again, Bob just nodded, before picking up the computer and leading the way out of the room. A few minutes later, he returned to the living room, closing the adjoining door behind him and heading back to the sofa, where Frank, Mikey and Ray all sat, quiet, stunned and frightened. Settling himself down, Bob rested his head in his hands and let a few tears fall silently down his cheeks. Sure, he had to be strong for them... but everyone had their limits.

~Meanwhile- Across town~

"FRANKIE!!"

Gerard screamed as he recognised just what it was that the evil fuckhead was holding in his sweaty hands this time.

Bert grinned wide before going to put a new memory stick in the camera, and turn it on, checking the focus and stepping infront of the lens. 

"Hi there Frankie, I know you thought it was all over, well actually, so did I. But it isn't!.. I have so many more games to play with little Gerard here..." 

He stepped to the right a fraction so that the camera could now see the writhing and whimpering man tied, face down on "The Chair", his naked body folded over so that his feet touched the cold floor. 

"...and I just know you want to see each and every one of them." 

Bert giggled, he actually giggled, sick fuck! 

"This.." 

He held up his next toy for the camera. 

"...is a whip! But you already know that, right?"

Grinning maniacally, Bert walked slowly over to Gerard's side. 

"This might sting a little." 

He chuckled, before raising the whip, and bringing it cracking down against the petrified mans bare back. If they had been closer to town, Bert would've worried about all the screaming, but as they were so far away from the nearest occupied buildings, he figured it didn't matter, Gerard could make as much noise as he liked. Besides, the noises turned Bert on.

Lifting it again, and bringing it down again, he marvelled at the pretty red marks that began to criss-cross Gerard's pale skin, and, apparently, the drugs were still working, cos there was no sign of him passing out yet.

*Crack, crack, crack* 

The whip came down time and time again, each strike making Gerard jolt and cry out in agony, his face wet from tears, his skin on his back starting to split and bleed.

"You enjoying yourself there Hun?" 

Bert sneered, getting close to the other mans face. 

"It makes such pretty patterns." 

*Crack, crack, crack*

Satisfied with his masterpiece, Bert returned the whip to its spot on his toy table, and considered his next move. Branding? Blinding? Stretching? ...Or maybe he could play around with the taser again? Yes! The taser!

Removing the small device from his back pocket, he grinned nastily at the camera.

"Taser."

He said, somewhat unnecessarily, as he pressed the button, and an arc of electricity passed from one wire to the other in demonstration. Bert turned back to Gerard and immediately pressed the taser against his side, pressing the button and watching as his body tensed and twitched under the current, eyes wide and fearfull, teeth clenched tight. He held it there for several seconds then removed it, listening to the broken man pant and whine, then, he repeated the process. Twenty minutes of this later, and Bert was getting a little bored. He was also very horny.

Putting down the taser, he stripped himself off and stepped up behind the trembling man, and, with a wink to camera, he grabbed Gerard's ass cheeks, pulled them roughly apart, and forced himself in. Gerard screamed, long and loud.

Even though Gerard had felt worse pain in the last few hours, this was still the most hated. As Bert thrust violent and deep into his already abused hole, he felt like his entire body was being torn in half. Bert took the opportunity to slap his thin fingers onto each of the bloody, enflamed marks across the other man's ruined back, causing him to scream and thrash wildly, which, if truth be told, made Bert feel like he was riding a bucking bronco, and that, had always kinda turned him on.

This was so much better than a bronco though. This was Gerard, bucking and howling in pain beneath him, and no matter how many times he did this, he'd never get tired if it. And of course, it had always been the best when he took Gerard by force.

As Bert felt his climax approach, he reached both his hands forward over Gerard's bleeding back, and wrapped them around his slender neck, squeezing tight, enraptured by the gagging and choking noises that it drew from Gerard's constricted throat. 

"Ahh..ahhh...GerAARRDD!" 

He shouted out, thrusting, fast and sloppy towards the end, and with a final, brutal thrust, he came, hard, the sounds made by the powerless male beneath him, making his orgasm all the more intense. 

"Wow. Was it good for you?" 

He smirked as he slid out, slapping Gerard's butt as he did. 

"Well Frankie..." 

He said, turning to camera. 

"I had fun, but I'm kinda tired now, so I'm gonna set something up, then get some shut eye." 

Bert chuckled, as if at some private joke.

Moving around the chair, Bert put several things in place. First- He strapped Gerard's head down again, this time turned to face the camera. Second- He secured small pieces of sticky tape to Gerard's eyelids, forcing them to remain open. Third- He stood a large torch, attached to a tripod, in front of Gerard's face, and turned it on. The light was extremely bright, and it's position, and Gerard's incapacitated state, made him whine and whimper, his eyes watering perfusely and trying to role to the back of his head to escape the burn.

"Well, now that's done... time for bed...for me, anyway. I'll just leave you to watch Geegee go blind, or mad...or both? Hahaha." 

Bert laughed out loud as he walked out of the camera's view. 

"NIGHT!"

~Back at Frankie's house~

The kitchen door opened and Bob raised his head towards the two detectives. They both looked destinctly pale, and decidedly uneasy. 

"W..where's the c...can?" 

Billie stuttered out.

"Down the hall, first on the right." 

Bob pointed him towards the bathroom. Before he'd even finished giving the directions, the somewhat green looking man had bolted for the door. A moment later... the house rung with the sound of detective Billie Armstrong, puking his guts up in Frank Iero's toilet.

"I'm next."

Detective Blue muttered under his breath. He knew he'd never, ever get used to stuff like that, and that, he decided, was a very good thing indeed.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Dear journal, he hit me! ...  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks and memories! Enjoy!  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

Once the detectives had sufficiently emptied their stomachs, both having puked at least once, they joined the other men on the sofas in the front room. Frankie, Mikey, Ray and Bob all squished onto one, the detectives facing them from the other.

Detective Blue, who still hadn't given them a first name, sighed heavily. 

"First of all, I'd like to express how sorry I am that this is happening..." 

He studied each of their faces in turn as he spoke. 

"Second, I want to assure you that we will do _every_ thing we can to find Gerard, whether he's alive...or dead, and we _will_ find this Bert, and he _will_ be locked up for the rest of his miserable life."

"No."

Frankie's voice was so quiet, his head down, eyes on the floor, that the detective almost didn't hear him...almost!

"Frank?..." 

He queried softly.

Frank slowly raised his head, all eyes in the room were now on him, and his entire body was trembling. 

"I said..." 

He swallowed hard, his mouth unbelievably dry. 

"I said no! I don't want him in jail, I want him dead. Is that too much to ask for after what he's done? I want to take a gun, stick it in his mouth, and I want to pull the fucking trigger!" 

He spat the words. 

"I want to kill him!...I, personally, want to end his life, as he's ended mine..." 

Frank trailed off for a moment, but no one else spoke, as they could all sense that he wasn't finished. 

"And you said you'd find Gerard, alive or..." 

He blinked, unable to say the word. 

"He's alive! I _know_ he's alive...cos I can't think of him any other way. If I even imagine that he's gone, that'll be it, that'll be the end of me too, I might as well just kill myself if he's d-dead...I'm nothing without Gerard, nothing!...He's alive, cos that's the only way I am."

Silent fat tears slid down his face as he tried to steady his breathing, this wasn't happening, this _couldn't_ be happening. Things like this weren't supposed to happen to normal people, this wasn't a TV show. Wake up Frank. Wake up. WAKE UP!! Fuck! _Not_ a dream. Gerard had to be ok though, he had to be...but, that film...? Ugh!

Frank felt sick, and he needed some space. Everyone was watching him, he was pretty sure at least one of them was speaking to him now too, but there was a ringing in his ears that was blocking out their words, and even if he had been able to focus on what they were saying, he really didn't think he'd want to hear it. Watching Bob's lips, he could just make out the words "...be ok...find him...relax..." Yep! No, he didn't need to hear all the platitudes that were spilling out of their mouths right now.

Suddenly Frank stood, pulling himself out from under Bob's comforting arms. 

"I need some air." He stated, his voice flat and dull, before turning and walking off towards his bedroom. Everyone fell silent as they watched him leave the room. Frank didn't go into _his_ room, instead, he stopped at the door to the guest room, and quietly stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

In the far corner, against the wall, were four quite large boxes. They were Gerard's boxes, full of his stuff. There were old sketch books, journals, notepads and letters, along with other miscellaneous stuff like out of season clothes, and cassette tapes that he no longer had any way to play.

One week ago, Frank had asked Gerard to move in, and he'd said "Yes". Gerard's lease was due to run out in a month, so that was the date they'd set, though, just the other day he'd been trying to bring it forward, but it turned out that it wasn't possible. These had been the first boxes to be brought over, taken out of ridiculously expensive storage, and placed in Frank's, scratch that, _their_ spare room, until such time that they decided to either unpack them, or fight with the broken attic ladder, and put them up there. Now they seemed like the most interesting and important boxes in the entire fuckin' world.

Grabbing the first box, one labeled "O.S Clothes", Frank settled, criss-cross on the bed, and opened it. As the chicken-scratch writing on the side suggested, it was all clothing...clothing that smelled of Gerard...that distinctive smell of coffee and cigarettes, and something else that Frank could never quite place, but it was all him. Frank pulled out a Misfits t-shirt that was a bit too big for Gee, hence it being relegated to the box, and pulled it on over his own top, breathing in Gerard's scent as he did.

Frank thought about just making a nest for himself from Gee scented clothes, and just snuggling up and going to sleep, but, looking at the other boxes, he decided to maybe do that later...Now, he had other things to occupy him.

Placing the clothes box on the floor, Frank grabbed the next.."Miscellaneous and cassettes" scrawled in red on the side. Opening it and peering in, Frank instantly realised that it wasn't worth his time to go through this one, and put it on the floor next to the first box.

The third box, one that said, somewhat neater than the others, "sketchbooks", was much more interesting, and Frank settled once again on the bed, and began carefully looking through Gerard's artwork. He had, of course, seen Gee's drawings before, and had always marvelled at how good they were. Anger twisted in his guts as he recalled the day Gerard told him that Bert had persuaded him not to go to art school, and instead, to move in with him. He should have fought harder. He should have made him go. If he'd gone, perhaps none of this would be happening, perhaps Bert would never have hurt Gerard. Damn it, he was crying again. Angrily Frank wiped his eyes with the bottom of Gees shirt, breathing him in again, and letting the scent calm him down. Turning his attention back to the book in his lap, Frank turned the page and gasped quietly. There, in front of him, was a picture of the two of them.

Most of the book so far, had been vampires, werewolves and such, drawn, if the date in the front of the book was correct, when they were in high school, but this one, was them, sat together, under the willow tree on the day they'd first met, and Frank remembered that day like it was yesterday~

_"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"_

_Andrew hollered as he chased Frank down the school hallways, the smaller boy bouncing off the walls and faded red lockers as he tried to escape another beating. Frank used his size to his advantage and hid behind a group of oblivious seniors, peering out after a minute, to see his bully disappearing around the next corner, still shouting Frank's name. Sighing in relief, he turned and walked the other way._

_A couple of hours later, Frank heard a rumour that Andrew had been so furious at not finding him, that he'd taken it out on some poor new emo kid, beating his ass, and stuffing him in a locker, nearly unconscious. The rumour continued, that the unfortunate boy still hadn't been found. Shit...he felt guilty now. If he'd just taken his beating, and not run crying like a little girl, that guy would be fine, not trapped, hurt, in a tight, dark, metal box. Fuck!_

_Still managing, somehow, to avoid Andrew, Frank made it to the end of the day, and went to retrieve his Batman hoodie from his locker. On unlocking and opening it however, he was suddenly bowled over by a black clad figure, falling from the tiny space, and landing right on top of him._

_"Woah! Shit dude, what the hell?"_

_He squeaked, pushing the unknown entity off of his legs, and rubbing the back of his head where it had struck the floor. The person had their head down, long black hair shielding their face, and Frank couldn't even tell if it were a boy or girl, as they shuffled backwards away from him on their hands and knees, then sat back, pulling their knees up to their chest, and burying their face in their tightly folded arms, shaking, and beginning to sob quietly._

_"Oh...hey, come on, don't cry, I ain't gonna hurt ya."_

_Frank moved forward to place a tentative hand on the other's arm. Suddenly, the figure's...boy's...as Frank could now see, head shot up, his thick black hair falling away from his face, revealing pale, almost translucent skin, thin rose pink lips, lipgloss? a tiny little pixie nose, and the most beautiful, wide hazel eyes, surrounded by black liner that was currently run and smudged beyond repair, probably from crying in a locker for hours, Frank mused, as he sat there, staring at the boy._

_Noticing that he'd been looking at the boy for what could possibly be considered a creepy amount of time, Frank cleared his throat, turning his eyes down towards his hands for a moment, as he felt his cheeks flame, before returning the boys gaze once more._

_"Hi, I'm Frankie."_

_He grinned. The boy hesitated a moment, then returned the smile._

_"Hi, I'm Gerard."_

Frank smiled at the memory, it was one of the best days of his life, and _definitely_ the best of his school life. It was the day he'd fallen in love for the first, and last time. He just wished he'd had the guts to do something about it back then, then none of this...FUCK IT, he was crying...again.

Frank replaced the sketchbook in the box, and stood it on top of the cassettes box, before turning to get the last one. This one, Frank considered, could be the most interesting of all, as the side stated that there were "Journals, Notebooks and Letters" inside, maybe there'd be something about Bert, something that could help the cops find that son of a bitch. Maybe.

The first few books were just notes, scribbles of song lyrics and half finished poems. Frank put them to one side, he'd look at them a bit closer later on. Then came some letters, a small stack, tied together with a thin strip of black ribbon. On further inspection, he realised that they were the letters Frank himself had written to Gerard, that one summer when they were 12 or 13, and Frank's parents had sent him away to camp for two whole months. It was _Hell_!...and the worst bit was that Gerard wasn't there, and he couldn't even call him on the phone. 

Frank couldn't believe Gee had kept them all these years, he smiled, thinking of his sentimental boyfriend. Carefully placing the letters next to him, Frank reached into the box, and pulled out the first of the two journals, a slim, red, leather bound book, with an uncomfortably familiar date written on the spine...the date that Gerard met Bert. Opening the book, Frank began to read.

_~Dear journal, I met someone today, his name's Bert, and he's really nice. He's no Frankie, but...well, like I said before, Frankie's straight, and even if he wasn't, he'd never go for a fat loser like me, and well, Bert was sweet, and he's kinda cute, and I think he might ask me out, and if he does, I think I might say yes..._

Flicking forward a few months..

_~Dear journal, he said he didn't mean it, but I can still feel the sting, have I made a mistake? It WAS only a slap..._

_~Dear journal, Bert asked me to move in with him today, I'm so excited, maybe I'll try art school next year. Frankie didn't seem too happy for me though, wonder why?..._

_~Dear journal, OUR place is so nice, I still can't believe he asked me to live with him, why won't Frankie come to our house warming?..._

_~Dear journal, he hit me!..._

Frank saw that he'd reached the end of the book, then he realised why the book was so thin, the second half had all been ripped out, and there was no sign of the missing pages in the box. Putting it down with shaking fingers, he picked up the second, considerably thicker book, and opened it at the first page.

_~Dear journal, Frankie loves me! Omg, I can't believe it! I tried to kill myself, pills and booze, but Frankie found me, he saved me, and in the hospital, he told me he loves me. Frankie Iero loves ME!! Yippee!! Lol..._

Frank smiled, Gerard sounded so happy, he flipped further through the book and continued to read.

_~Dear journal, I've literally never been happier. Frankie's the sweetest, kindest, gentlest, most wonderful man in the world, and he makes that whole thing with 'You Know Who', seem like a bad dream, oh, I'm still having those btw..._

_~Dear journal, it's one year since THAT NIGHT, and I just can't get it out of my head, shit, who am I? Kylie? Lol, anyway, Frankie keeps trying to distract me, and it helps a bit, but I keep snapping at him, and he's being SO patient with me..._

_~Dear journal, I think I'm paranoid or something, I keep thinking that I see 'You Know Who', it's driving me nuts..._

Frank turned to the next page, but it was blank. Had Gerard _really_ seen Bert in the days before he was taken? And why hadn't he told him about it? Frank sighed, putting the book, and it's companion, on the nightstand, he'd show them to the detectives later, there might be something he'd missed that would help. 

Placing the box with the others, he yawned, Frank thought about his previous idea of making a nest, but in the end, just decided to lay down and sleep. As he closed his eyes, and visions of Gerard, smiling, and happy, danced through his head, Frank drifted off into exhaustion fuelled dreams.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert "played" all night, then stopped the recording and removed the memory stick, slipping it into an envelope, and writing Frank's details on the front once more. He hoped those kids were as good as there words, and would be in the same place this morning.  
> Leaving the shaking, twitching man tied to "The Chair", Bert stepped out into the early morning sunlight.  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fun and games... Enjoy!  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

The light was so bright and hot, and close, that Gerard quickly realised that he was being blinded, maybe permanently, and he whimpered at the thought. Of all the things Bert had put him through, taking his sight was possibly the cruellest, because that would mean he couldn't draw. That, of course, was if he even lived through this nightmare.

Shaking from the cold and blind terror, (no pun intended), Gerard tried to think of happier things. His mind drifted automatically to Frankie, to his infectious grin, and his large hazel eyes, that shone and sparkled like diamonds when he smiled. To his warm arms that he would wrap around Gerard's thin body and comfort him when the horrors grew too much. To his tattoos, that Gerard loved to trace with his fingertips after his Frankie had made love to him, each telling a story, and a few, as Gerard had learned, sending secret messages just for him.

But he wouldn't see those eyes, or that grin, or the tattoos again, and somehow he knew this was the end for him. Even if he made it out of here, he'd probably end up killing himself anyway. Frankie had saved him before, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to again. Gerard thought about the first time he'd saved him, all those years ago, and he couldn't help but smile, just a little...

_Why the fuck was this jerk beating him up? It was his first fucking day, and already he had his own bully. Fuck, that one really hurt. Gerard started to see spots, his vision was blurring, and he could taste the metallic flavour of blood in his mouth. On the verge of passing out, he felt himself being hauled up off the ground, and shoved inside a locker, shit, did kids really do that? As the door was slammed shut, and the bastard banged his hand against the metal, causing Gerard's ears to ring painfully, the injured boy finally slipped into unconsciousness._

_Some time later, though he didn't know how long, he woke, to the locker door being opened, and as he was apparently leaning against it... he promptly fell out, right on top of a small boy._

_"Woah! Shit dude, what the hell?"_

_The boy squeaked, pushing Gerard roughly off of his legs, and rubbing the back of his head. Gerard dropped his head and shuffled backwards on his hands and knees, then sat back, pulling his knees up to his thin chest, and burying his face in his arms, shaking, and beginning to cry pitifully._

_"Oh...hey, come on, don't cry, I ain't gonna hurt ya."_

_The boy moved towards him and placed a gentle hand on Gerard's shaking arm. Gerard shot his head up, and the boy was just staring now, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. The boy cleared his throat, looking down at his hands, before looking back up at him._

_"Hi, I'm Frankie."_

_The boy grinned. Gerard hesitated a moment, then returned the smile._

_"Hi, I'm Gerard"_

Tears streamed from his useless eyes, as he prayed for death to take him in its boney black arms. He really couldn't take any more.

Some time later, Bert awoke, relieved and refreshed from his nap, and full of ideas for the day. Standing up off the sofa he'd been sleeping on, he crossed to the camera, and quickly ran through the footage. God, it made him hard just hearing all those screams and cries, and the end part, when he'd set up the light? Ooh, shivers!

Bert started recording again, and walked to Gerard's side. 

"Hi" 

He whispered in the shaking man's ear, causing him to jolt violently and cry out in terror. Bert giggled. 

"Let's play"

Moving to stand behind Gerard, he pushed down the boxers he'd been sleeping in, and licked his lips. Oh, how he loved this part. Grinning at the camera as he listened to the man beneath him scream and whimper, Bert decided that this second film would probably be his favourite, it was just so much fun to make.

When Bert finished and pulled himself out of the disturbed man below him, he returned to his table of toys, choosing a few items that he knew he'd enjoy. Boy, it sure was going to be a long night!

Bert "played" all night, then stopped the recording and removed the memory stick, slipping it into an envelope, and writing Frank's details on the front once more. He hoped those kids were as good as there words, and would be in the same place this morning. Leaving the shaking, twitching man tied to "The Chair", Bert stepped out into the early morning sunlight.

Half hour later, having paid them their agreed fee, Bert watched the same short boy ride off around the corner with the envelope clutched tight in his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After sleeping in the guest room for several hours, curled up in Gerard's top, Frankie woke up and climbed off the bed, stretching his tired muscles, and listening to his joints pop.

Journals clutched to his chest, he made his way back to the living room, and his friends, who were all now asleep on the sofas, and the detectives, who were currently knelt at the coffee table, going through various notes on the case.

Frank cleared his throat to get their attention, and both the detectives turned his way.

"Guys..." 

He began. 

"I found these."

He held out the books for detective Blue to take. 

"They're Gee's journals, the thin one is from when he was with Bert. I thought there might be something in them that could help"

Blue took the proffered books with a small smile. 

"Thank you Frank, we'll go through them now. Don't worry, we won't damage them."

"How ya feelin'?" 

Billie asked, observing the exhausted man before him.

"I don't know... I just... Ugh... Why'd this have to happen? Why Gee? What did _he_ do to deserve this shit?... Sorry I just... Ugh..." 

Frankie dragged his hands down his tired face, noticing absently, that he could really do with a shave, but knowing that putting a razor in his hand right now would probably not be a good idea. 

"Coffee?" 

He offered, at least he could be of _some_ use.

Both detectives nodded their acceptance, so Frankie headed off to the kitchen, glancing at the clock on the wall, and blinking rapidly when he realised that it was nearly 8am already. Shit, he'd slept a long time!

As he quietly waited for the coffee to brew, Frankie started to play memories in his head. Memories of that vacation they'd taken a couple months back, when they'd gone to Jamaica, and had to spend most of their trip in bed with heatstroke. It had still been his favourite trip ever, cos it was with Gee.

Tears tracked down his cheeks as it dawned on him for like, the twentieth time since Gee had been taken, that there may _be_ no more memories, no more vacations, no more kisses, no more talking nonsense til the sun came up, no more...anything.

"Frank?" 

Billie was at the door.

"Sorry to disturb you, but could you come through? There's someone here." 

Then he disappeared back to the living room. Frankie wiped his eyes and sighed, this better be good.

On entering the room, he wasn't quite sure what he was seeing at first. Everyone was apparently now awake, detective Blue was restraining Bob, while Ray seemed to be sitting on Mikey, and there was a boy he didn't recognise, probably no more than 12 or 13 years old, huddled against the far wall, looking like he was about to cry any minute now. 

"Frank?" 

Billie spoke, as he stepped over to the boy. 

"Frank, do you know him?" 

Frank shook his head, no. Billie grinned, holding up an envelope in his hand. 

"I think we just got our first break."


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This guy came up to us and offered us money and booze, if I just delivered an envelope. He's waiting for me now."
> 
>  
> 
> "Where?" 
> 
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FILLER!!!...but important. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> AND PLEASE COMMENT...I'M GETTING LONELY HERE.  
> :(
> 
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

Billie grinned, holding up an envelope in his hand. 

"I think we just got our first break."

*

*

*

"Where did you get this?" 

Blue asked the boy, trying to keep his voice even and calm. The boy, looking pretty terrified right now, shook his head. 

"Can't tell ya." 

He whispered, though his Californian accent still shone through.

"If you don't tell us, then you're headed straight to juvvy." 

Billie threatened. The boys eyes grew wide. 

"No please..." 

That's where his brother had been put, and he'd not seen him since.

"Then tell us..." 

Blue prompted, a little louder this time. The small boy reminded Frank a little of himself when he was young, trying to act tough to compensate for his size, when really, he was just a scared little kid. 

"Hey, kid? What's your name?" 

Frank asked him, moving to sit cross legged on the floor in front of the boy.

"I'm Frank." 

After he didn't get an answer. The boy raised moist eyes to look at him for the first time. 

"Jacko." 

The boy said quietly.

"Hi Jacko." 

Frank offered a small smile. 

"Please can you tell me? It's really important."

"Why?"

Frank considered his answer, and decided to be completely honest. 

"I got another envelope like this yesterday...you delivered that one?" 

Jacko nodded, chewing on his painted fingernail. 

"It had a memory stick in it, with film of someone I love being hurt, badly..." 

The boy looked shocked. 

"I think you were given this by the man that hurt my friend, and I need your help now. Please tell me?" 

Frank felt tears crawl down his face, but refused to wipe them away.

"Ok." 

Jacko breathed, composing himself. 

"This guy came up to us and offered us money and booze, if I just delivered an envelope. He's waiting for me now."

"Where?" 

Blue demanded, making the boy's head snap to the right, and his eyes pop out. He swallowed hard. 

"M-Main Street, by the liquor store."

Blue smiled at him for the first time. 

"Thank you, now, I need you to finish what you started. I need you to do what you told him you'd do, and return to Main Street."

Jacko shook his head violently. 

"He'll know, I've been gone too long."

"Tell him there was a cop car out front, so you had to make sure no one saw you." 

Frank suggested, as he watched Billie grabbing his keys and disappearing out the front door. The worried looking boy sighed. 

"Ok..." 

He thought for a moment. 

"Can we keep the money?"

Blue frowned, but then ruffled the boys hair. 

"Sure thing kid, I guess you earned it, and it isn't _my_ money."

He grinned. Maybe he wasn't such a hard ass after all. Jacko giggled, God, _so_ much like a young Frank. The detectives phone buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out, standing as he accepted the call and stepped away for privacy.

"You all set?" 

Frank asked the boy, gently.

"Mmhm..." 

He nodded. 

"I already filmed myself postin' it, I just have to get back now."

"Right..." 

Blue said, returning to the group. 

"Armstrong just called, he's got our guy in sight..." 

Frank stopped breathing for a moment, eyes growing wide. 

"...so now you need to go, Jacko, ok?" 

The boy nodded, standing to leave.

"What if he gets suspicious?...He won't hurt me, will he?" 

Jacko was clearly nervous.

"No. You're safe. I promise." 

The detective smiled down at him, though Frank realised that it wasn't a promise he could easily keep, but luckily Jacko seemed convinced, and nodded before heading out the door. Blue sighed, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Ok, you stay here, I'm going to join Armstrong. Can I borrow someone's car? Promise I'll bring it back."

Mikey chucked him his keys. 

"Take mine, it's the Mustang."

"K...I'll call you when I know anything. Please don't try to follow me. If McCracken sees you, he may just run, then we will have no chance of finding Gerard... Ok?"

Frank, Mikey and the others nodded. 

"Please find him?" 

Frank pleaded, tears dripping from his chin again.

"We'll do everything we can." 

Then the detective was gone.

"Ohgodohgodohgod." 

Frank chanted, sinking into the sofa, head in hands. 

" Please let him be ok."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _~Main Street~_

"What took so long?" 

A nervous, and clearly pissed Bert demanded of the small boy, dragging him from his bike and pinning him to the wall, just inside the alleyway.

"Th-there was a c-cop car...I had to wait to not b-be seen." 

The frightened boy stuttered, eyes like saucers. Bert released his grip a little. 

"But you got it done? And you _weren't_ seen?"

Jacko nodded. 

"I delivered it...No one saw me." 

He grinned. Bert studied the boy for a moment, before letting him go. Either he was telling the truth, or he was a really good actor. 

"Ok. Good. So, here's your money..." 

He pulled out an identical roll of notes to the one he'd given them yesterday, and handed it to the tall boy, who he'd established was the group's leader. 

"Same time tomorrow?" 

He asked, with a grin. All the boys nodded eagerly, before slinking off into the alley, apparently their hideout. Bert chuckled as he crossed the street, back to his van. Time for more fun.

As he drove back to the warehouse, he didn't notice the nondescript blue car that tailed him. And as he got out, heading towards the side door of the building, he didn't see that same blue car parking across the road.

"HONEY, I'M HOOOME!" 

He called, locking the door behind him, and crossing the floor toward Gerard, who was, until that moment, sleeping, albeit with his eyes taped open, the drugs having finally worn off.

Outside, detectives Blue and Armstrong were calling for backup.

_Inside_ , Gerard was wishing he was dead already.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bert?"
> 
> Gerard whispered, his voice so small and fragile, it was truly heartbreaking.
> 
> "Yes Gee?" 
> 
> Bert lowered his voice to match the other's soft tone.
> 
> "Please..." 
> 
> His voice cracked.
> 
> "Please what?"
> 
> "Please...kill me?" 
> 
> ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are the detectives going to get to Gerard in time?.....  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

HONEY, I'M HOOOME!" 

Bert called, as he locked the door and walked towards Gerard, who was sleeping, with his eyes taped open, the drugs having finally worn off.

*

*

*

Gerard awoke with a jolt as the sudden loud voice echoed through the empty building. He couldn't see the other man as he approached him, his eyes burnt to blindness, but he heard his footsteps, and flinched as his tormentor stroked his messy hair from his face. 

"Hey there GeeGee, miss me?" 

Bert chuckled. Gerard didn't reply. He didn't cry, and he didn't scream. He was broken now. Emotionally, physically and mentally. He just wanted this to end...He just wanted to die.

"Gerard? Can you hear me?" 

Bert leaned in close to his ear, a small frown on his weathered face.

"Bert?" 

Gerard whispered, his voice so small and fragile, it was truly heartbreaking.

"Yes Gee?" 

Bert lowered his voice to match the other's soft tone.

"Please..." 

His voice cracked.

"Please what?"

"Please...kill me?" 

Silent tears fell from his ruined eyes. Bert sighed deeply, running his fingers through Gerard's slightly greasy hair again. 

"I'm sorry Gee..." 

He almost sounded it too. 

"...but I can't do that."

Gerard's chest heaved in huge sobbing breaths as he started to break down once more, listening to Bert walk back over to his "toy" table. Just then, Bert's cellphone rang, and after a moment staring at the somewhat familiar number, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bert."

"What do you want?" 

He didn't have time for this shit.

"Oh, just to tell you that you were followed." 

The voice answered, a hint of irritation in his words. Bert scoffed. 

"No fuckin' way!...I was careful...WHO?"

"Cops. I suggest you get out now, before they get backup and surround the place...Only a thought." 

Then the line went dead.

"FUCK!!" 

Bert hollered, throwing his phone clean across the room, and hearing it smash on the concrete as it landed. 

"Shit."

Glancing, briefly, at Gerard's pale, cold, shaking figure, Bert turned and ran toward the front wall, and quickly climbed the metal ladder that lead upto a high walkway, and a row of narrow, dirty windows, the only source of natural light in the place. Peering out, he quickly spotted the two men, trying to be inconspicuous, as they leaned against a dirty blue car, across the street from the warehouse. Damn, definitely cops. They were watching the building, while one talked on a cell, the other chain smoked angrily. 

"Fuck!"

Climbing back down, Bert considered his next move. Their backup would come quickly, and they'd probably have sharpshooters with them, so he needed to get out soon. Crossing back to Gerard's side, he pulled out his hunting knife. 

"I've got to Gee.." 

He whispered. 

"But I'll see you again one day, and so you don't forget..." 

He dragged the blade through the pale skin of Gerard's arm, the pain making him hiss and whimper. 

"Mine!" 

He spat, carving the letters deep into the trembling flesh, blood beginning to flow in heavy red rivers to the floor below. 

"You will _always_ be mine!"

With that, he walked away, and as Gerard's mind slipped towards unconsciousness, he could faintly hear a banging, then scraping, like metal on metal, then more banging...then silence.

The only sounds that remained within the warehouse, were the soft *drip, drip drip* of Gerard's lifeblood as it drained from the wounds on his arm, and his shuddering breaths as they begun to slow, his heartbeat faltering in his chest, and his mind shutting down to darkness.

Outside, the detectives continued to wait for backup.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "OhmyGodOhmyGod... _please_ tell me he's a-alive?"  
>  ~  
> ~  
> ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly at the end now...just one chapter left after this...THEN...the sequel!!  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

"Where the FUCK'S that backup?" 

Billie grunted, dropping his 5th consecutive cigarette butt to the floor and stubbing it out with the toe of his combat boot. They'd been waiting 15 minutes now, and he was getting pissed off. 

"He could be killin' him in there right now, Callum, and we're sat here with our thumbs up our asses." 

Frustration making his Californian accent stand out even more than usual.

"I don't know..." 

The other detective replied, his voice tight with anger. 

"... I say we wait 5 more minutes, then we go in, whether they're here or not"

"Fuck that! I'm not waitin' another second." 

And with that, Billie set of at a run towards the warehouse, Callum hissing an annoyed warning at his back.

Reaching the corner of the building, he began a hurried trot around the perimeter, to check for other ways in or out. Apart from the two they had been watching- the large loading bay door at the front, and the smaller side door that Bert's quick figure had darted into, he found nothing. Well, at least he knew the asshole was still in there. Returning to his partner, now standing at the corner, he leaned on the wall and tried to catch his breath.

"Well?... What did you find?" 

Callum asked, still flipping his eyes from one door to the other.

"Those...those are the only exits." 

Billie panted, sweating, and thinking how much he wanted a drink right now. Callum sighed. 

"Well, that's something at least. There's a padlock on the outside of the loading door, so we'll have to get in the other way, and McCracken won't be able to get out without going past us, so..."

Billie nodded. 

"Lock and load." 

He grinned, pulling his 9mm. Callum rolled his eyes at the other man, but quickly drew his weapon and followed him to the small door. Of course it was locked, but it was a simple cylinder lock, and Billie had been picking those since he was a teenager (don't ask).

*click..click..click......CLICK*

Billie grinned up at his partner. 

"Hey presto...Ya ready?" 

Callum nodded, game face on. 

"On three?" 

Another sharp nod. 

"1...2......3"

Guns in hand, safeties off, the door was silently pushed open, Blue going high and left, Armstrong low and to the right.

Scanning the large space, eyes flicking into every corner, they quickly came to the somewhat confusing conclusion that Bert McCracken was no longer in the building.

"Where'd he go?" 

Billie called out, gun still at the ready, just in case the nut job was hiding somewhere. Callum shook his head, a deep frown settling on his features. 

"Dunno..." 

He swallowed hard. 

"..Check on him..." 

He nodded towards the naked figure, still strapped to 'The Chair'.

"I'll keep looking."

Billie nodded his agreement, and crept over to Gerard's side, sweeping his gun about him as he went. When he reached him, Billie shuddered in disgust. 

"Holy shit..." 

He muttered, swallowing down bile that threatened to ruin his favourite shirt.

"What?" 

Callum called from across the room, turning to see the other man's slightly green complexion.

"I...I..." 

Billie shook his head, then resolved to pull himself together and establish whether the man was alive or, as he appeared to be.. dead.

Stepping forward to Gerard's right side, greatly disturbed by his taped, staring eyes, Billie reached out and felt for a pulse at the younger man's pale throat.

"Oh my God!" 

He couldn't actually believe it. 

"CALLUM..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a knock at Frank's front door, Bob untangled himself from the whimpering, terrified man...passing him off to Ray, and stood to answer it.

"Hello?" 

He said, opening the door a little way and seeing a uniformed police officer staring back at him.

"Hi, I'm looking for Frank Iero? Is he here?" 

Bob nodded, opening the door fully and pointing towards his small, weeping friend. 

"Frank?" 

Wet eyes lifted up to look at him. 

"Hey there Frank..." 

He spoke softly as Bob returned to his seat. 

"Do you remember me?" 

Frank shook his head, his mind too fuzzy to think of anything but his Geebear right now. The officer sighed, understanding, and not taking it personally. 

"I'm officer Nic Blackwell, I spoke to you the other night?..." 

He prompted, gently. Recognition lit up the younger man's eyes slightly and he nodded his head. 

"I have news for you..." 

He looked around the group. 

"...For all of you, actually..."

Four eager pairs of eyes were staring at him, he kinda felt like a goldfish in a bowl. 

"A little over an hour ago, detectives Blue and Armstrong entered a warehouse downtown...They didn't find Bert McCracken, but they _did_ find Gerard."

"OhmyGodOhmyGod... _please_ tell me he's a-alive?" 

Frank stuttered out, his voice wrecked from crying. Pulling free from Ray's comforting arms to slide forward on the sofa, Frank stopped breathing in pained anticipation. 

"Yes..." 

The officer smiled. 

"..he's alive."

"OhmyGodOhmyGod." 

Frank breathed again, tears of relief flooding already tear stained cheeks, as he collapsed into Bob's arms, shaking and sobbing. Officer Blackwell cleared his throat, looking down at his hands and not really wanting to deliver the rest of the message. 

"He's been taken to the Clara Maass Medical Centre...He's in a pretty bad way..." 

Looking back at the quivering mess that had once been called Frank Iero, he found red rimmed eyes staring back at him. 

"I'll drive you all over there...if you want?"

Frank couldn't speak, but he didn't need to, as Bob spoke for the whole group. 

"Thank you. We'd appreciate that"

After a quiet and tense twenty minute drive, they arrived at the large red-brick building and exited the black and white vehicle, officer Blackwell following close behind. When they reached the reception desk, Bob spoke to the lady sat typing away at an old looking computer. 

"Excuse me?"

The woman looked up, she appeared to be about sixtyish, and clearly didn't want to be there. 

"Yes?" 

She said, shortly. Bob scowled down at her. 

"Our friend was brought in here...Gerard Way?...Can you tell us where he is please?" 

She might've been rude, but he didn't have to be. Frowning through her wire-rimmed glasses, the grouch, who was wearing a name badge proclaiming her to be called "Joy" (oh, the irony), tapped the name onto her keyboard and studied the screen for a moment. 

"Critical care unit, second floor, stairs are over there." 

She said in a somewhat bored voice, indicating a door to the left of reception. Without another word, the group headed up, though they chose to take the elevator instead of the stairs, and quickly found themselves in a long white corridor, with a sign in front of them saying that the unit they were looking for was somewhere to their left.

Following the signs, they were soon pushing through a set of double doors into a well-lit, pastel yellow room, with yet another reception desk, and a much younger, and happier looking lady behind it. 

"Hi there. I'm Maddy, how can I help you?" 

She asked, cheerfully, in her strong Jersey accent.

"Oh, hi. We're here for Gerard Way?" 

Bob, the unofficial spokesperson of the group asked, smiling a little at the girl's friendly attitude. Before she could even respond, a voice drew their attentions to the waiting area on the right. 

"Guys?" 

It was detective Blue, standing a few feet away, with a cup of cheap hospital coffee in his hand. A heartbeat later, Frank had thrown himself at the taller man, wrapping his arms around him in a tight bear hug, narrowly avoiding spilling his coffee, and startling a weird, choked squeaking noise from the shocked detective.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou..." 

He mumbled into the other man's shoulder, before raising his head and taking a step back. 

"You found him...I can never thank you enough."

Blue smiled down at Frank, it was the first time he'd seen the man even _vaguely_ happy, and he was kinda proud that he'd had a hand in making that happen. 

"No thanks needed Frank. We were doing our job."

"Where is Billie?" 

Bob piped up, looking around for the other, slightly off centre detective. Blue stared into his rapidly cooling coffee. 

"He's calling his wife..." 

He muttered, and Bob dropped the subject, taking note of the man's sudden change in demeanour. Shaking his head almost inperceptibly, Blue returned his attention to the group of lost looking men who were apparently looking for answers from him. 

"The doctors are with Gerard now. They said they'd come tell us what's happening soon though."

Frank nodded, slumping into an uncomfortable looking chair, as exhaustion started to take him over again. 

"Ok." 

Was all he had the strength to say right now, though he was 100% certain that he wouldn't sleep, at least until he'd seen that his Gerard was alive, with his own two eyes.

The others all sat too, though Bob didn't seem to be able to sit still for long, and kept fidgeting and pacing nervously from time to time. After a while, Billie returned and accepted the thanks, and hugs, that were forced on him with a small smile, before joining the others in their mostly silent vigil, both detectives refusing to go into any detail of what they'd seen in the warehouse.

Hours slipped by without news, and Frank started to lose his mind. 

"What the fuck's keepin' them?...Why won't they tell us anything?...We been waiting hours!" 

He was falling apart, and no one had the answers he needed. 

"Please?" 

He begged the receptionist, who smiled sadly at him before suggesting he get some rest, cos there was nothing else she could tell him right now.

All Frank wanted was to see Gerard. See him and _know_ he was alive. But it wasn't happening. The doctors were still treating him, and deep down, Frank knew that things must be really bad for it to take this long. Already exhausted, Frank could feel his mind slipping away from him, his body growing weak, and his ability to understand the words being said around him diminishing. And suddenly, he was on the floor.

Bob was at Frank's side in a second, quickly followed by Mikey and Ray.

"Frankie?...Wake up...come on." 

Bob shook him gently. 

"Come on dude."

"I'll get a nurse." 

Billie said, turning and rushing over to the reception desk.

When Billie returned a minute later, he was accompanied by a tall, dark haired nurse, with bright green eyes, and bright red lips. 

"Out the way, out the way, give him some room." 

She tutted, shooing everyone back as she kneeled at his side to check his pulse. After a moment, she sighed. 

"He's passed out..." 

She exclaimed. 

"Probably from exhaustion. If one of you could carry him? I have a room free down the hall. He just needs to rest."

Bob instantly stepped forward and scooped the smaller man into his arms, following the nurse back along the hallway and into a small, dimly lit room, where she motioned for him to place Frank on a bed that stood against the far wall. 

"He'll be ok..." 

She assured Bob. 

"Just let him sleep." 

Then she ushered him back to the waiting room, telling them all that she'd keep an eye on Frank, and that they all should probably try to rest, before going back to whatever job she'd been doing before Billie fetched her.

Some time later, an hour or two at least, a tall, dark skinned man wearing a white doctor's coat approached the group. 

"Are you all here for Gerard Way?" 

A chorus of yeses and head nods let him continue. 

"Good. I'm Dr. Graham, I've been overseeing Mr. Way's treatment today, and I've come to let you know what's happening." 

They all gave him their rapt attention, and he took a deep breath before continuing.

"Mr. Way has sustained a lot of very severe injuries, lacerations to his back and arm, some damage has been done to his lungs, possibly being caused by an attempted drowning..." 

He read from the notes he held in his hand. 

"...Both of his hips have been dislocated, and he's got burns to his face, and most prominently, his eyes...We won't know for a while if he'll retain any sight." 

He looked up from the papers to see five pairs of red-rimmed eyes staring back at him.

"I'm sorry the news isn't better, but he's alive, hold onto that." 

He smiled sympathetically at them.

"Can we see him?" 

Mikey asked in a small, scared voice, Ray wrapping an arm around him for support.

"He is actually awake right now, or he was when I left him. He's on some very strong painkillers, so he'll probably drift in and out for the next day or so, but he's asked for someone..." 

Again he consulted his notes. 

"He asked for a...Frank?"

Mikey ground his teeth, Frank? Again? Why was it never him? He was Gerard's brother. Why was _he_ never the one he wanted? He felt Ray squeeze him slightly, as if he knew what he was thinking, and wanted to take some of the hurt away. But he couldn't bring himself to look in the other's eyes.

"He's sleeping..." 

Bob told the doctor. 

"I'll get him." 

Then he hurried off down the corridor to Frank's room. Opening the door quietly, he slipped in and crept to the bedside. 

"Frank? Wake up...Come on, wake up now...It's Gerard, he's asking for you"

"Gerard?" 

Frank slowly opened his tired eyes and looked up at Bob.

"He's asking for you." 

Bob repeated. Suddenly all exhaustion seemed forgotten as Frank leaped from the bed and ran from the room, Bob hot on his heals. 

"Where is he?...Where's Gerard?" 

He demanded, as he practically ran right into the doctor.

"Calm down, calm down...I'll take you to him." 

The doctor said, before leading Frank away, while, as gently as his apparent lack of bedside manner would allow, telling him all about Gerard's injuries. By the time they reached Gerard's room, Frank was a quivering nervous wreck, on the verge of collapsing all over again.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank squeezed Gerard's hand once, then left the room, closing the door to keep in the heat.  
> Gerard lay his head back in the water, and listened for the front door opening, then closing and locking. Alone. He was alone. And he really didn't like it.  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, if anyone's even reading this...  
> So this is the final chapter of **Safe?...Hardly!**...but the sequel, **Safe?...Never!** should be starting soon.  
>  As with this fic, the sequel is already written, and just needs to be posted.  
> Please be patient, I'll try not to take too long.
> 
>  
> 
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

Taking a deep breath, in an attempt to calm his frazzled nerves, Frank quietly opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was about 4 metres square, and had very little in it. There was a sofa, that looked hard and lumpy, two plastic chairs, a small lockable cabinet, and the bed.

Laying in the bed, hooked up to machines that beeped and hummed, needles and tubes poking into his pale skin, looking like death himself... was Gerard.

There were bandages covering his arm, wrapped all around his torso, and also round his face and head, with thick gauze pads over his eyes. His chest rose and fell in a slow, shaky rhythm, an oxygen mask resting over his nose and mouth, Frank recalled the doctor telling him about that, lung damage, from drowning.

Tears slipped from Frank's eyes as he took it all in. How could someone be that evil?

The uneven *beep.....beep...beep* of the heart monitor told Frank that Gerard was probably awake, but he found himself frozen in place, unable to take those few steps forward, terrified, wanting to turn and run...but he wouldn't. He would stay. He had to. This was Gerard. And Gerard needed him now, more than ever.

"Hel...*cough*...hello?..." 

My God, his voice was so small. Frank's lip started to shake. 

"Pl-please?...Is there someone th-there?...please?"

Frank swallowed back his fear, and took a step towards the bed. 

"Gee?..." 

The name came out as a horse whisper, he cleared his throat. 

"I'm here Gee."

"Frankie?"

"I'm here"

Heavy sobs wracked Gerard's thin chest. 

"Fr-F-Frankie?...Frankie?...Oh God...Frankie." 

His hand was grabbing at the air, his fingers reaching, straining. Frank took Gerard's slim hand in his and leaned down to press a soft kiss in his palm.

"I'm here baby...I'm right here."

"Frankie."

Gerard's hand was the only part that Frank could hold, and he really wanted to just take him in his arms and never let him go, but Gerard was too badly hurt for that, and Frank didn't know how long he'd be in this state.

Before long, the painkillers started to make Gee sleepy again, and his breathing evened out.

"Gee...I love you so, so much..." 

Frank sobbed softly. 

"You are my entire world...and I want to spend every day, for the rest of my life...making you as happy as you make me..." 

He sniffed loudly, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his hoodie. Shaking his head and staring at their joined fingers, Frank felt himself break down completely. 

"I...I lo-love y-you...ba-by...I ne-nearl-nearly l-lost y-you...I n-need...you..." 

Huge shaky breaths tore through his lungs, as he began to hyperventilate.

"G-Gee...Gee..." 

Just then, Gerard's thin fingers tightened around Frank's inked digits, and Frank gasped in a massive breath, realising that Gerard was still awake. 

"Gee?"

"Frankie."

"Marry me Gee."

"................Yes."

Frank didn't think he'd ever been so happy, and as Gerard drifted off to sleep, their fingers entwined, Frank smiled...Gerard had said "yes". They were engaged. He'd have his happily-ever-after, just like the fairy tales. Resting his head on the edge of the bed, he finally let himself sleep...everything was gonna be ok.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~ _Six months later_ ~

"Gee? I'm just popping next door...you be ok?" 

Frank asked gently, as he poked his head into the bathroom, where Gerard was relaxing his aching joints in a nice hot bath. Gerard smiled softly. 

"I'll be fine Frankie. You won't be long, right?" 

He still gets jittery if he's left alone.

"No baby..." 

The smaller man answered, leaning down to kiss his fiancé on the lips. 

"I won't. Mikey just wants some help hanging some curtains, or something. Ten minutes tops."

"And you'll lock the door? And the windows?" 

Gerard whimpered slightly.

"Already done sweetie. Now, you don't go trying to get out before I get back, you hear?" 

He warned gently. 

"You remember last time?"

Gerard chewed his bottom lip and blushed pink. 

"I remember."

"Ok then. Ten minutes and I'll be right here, ok?" 

Gerard nodded. 

"Then I'll help you out...Ok...here's the phone..." 

He pressed Gerard's cell into his wet hand. 

"You need me, you call, ok? I'll be here before you hang up, ok?"

"Ok Frankie." 

Gerard whispered, reaching out of the tub to place the phone on the edge of the bathmat.

"Ok..." 

Frank hesitated. 

"Are you sure Gee? Mikey could wait till tomorrow, then we could both go?"

Gerard smiled up at his concerned lover. 

"Mikey moved in there two weeks ago now, and he's had no curtains in his bedroom all this time. If we _ever_ want him and Ray to get their fuckin' act together, and admit they're a couple, they're gonna _need_ curtains."

Frank giggled, kissing Gerard's nose. 

"You're right beautiful, I just worry about you is all." 

Frank stood up.

"I know you do, and it means the world to me...Now go, before Mikey comes looking for you."

Frank squeezed Gerard's hand once, then left the room, closing the door to keep in the heat. Gerard lay his head back in the water, and listened for the front door opening, then closing and locking. Alone. He was alone. And he really didn't like it.

Gerard felt vulnerable. Not only was he naked and alone, but ever since that whole...Bert... _thing_...his eyes just hadn't healed. Sure, he had _some_ sight, but it was always dark, like if you're awake in the middle of the night, and the only light is the faint glow of the moon through closed curtains. Even on the brightest day, he never had much more than that. And the doctors said that was it, that's as good as it was ever going to be.

Gerard bit his lip and tried not to cry, it was really hard, he really wanted his Frankie.

Suddenly his phone rang, and, thinking it would be Frank, calling to make sure he was ok, and _not_ climbing out of the bath on his own and nearly braining himself on the edge of the sink, like last time, Gerard picked it up and pressed the answer button.

"Hi Frankie..."

"...."

"Frankie? You there?..."

"...."

"F..Frank...?"

"Hello GeeGee."

"NO!!!!!" 

It _couldn't_ be him!!!...Dear God no!!

*

*

*

_THE END...FOR NOW!_

*

*

*

To be...Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> ~  
> ~
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fic...I will be putting the sequel on here like a continuation of this fic, (cos it kinda is), instead of doing a link and a new title pic etc cos I can't do pics.Til next time. <3


	17. 17~ START OF THE SEQUEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI THERE, SO I WAS GOING TO DO THIS SEQUEL AS A SEPERATE FIC AND LINK THEM, BUT I DECIDED TO PUT THIS ON HERE INSTEAD.
> 
> THIS SEQUEL IS CALLED "Safe?...Never!" AND CONTINUES ON FROM THE FIRST STORY...IF ANYONE IS BOTHERING TO READ THIS...I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE RIDE MORE THAN POOR GEE WILL.
> 
>  
> 
> ~SAFE?...NEVER!~
> 
> ~  
> ~  
> ~

Gerard picked up his cell and pressed the answer button.

"Hi Frankie."

"..."

"Frankie? You there?..."

"..."

"F-Frank...?"

"Hello GeeGee...

"NO!!!!!"

It couldn't be him!!! Gerard dropped his phone in the bath, and started to panic...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Two hours earlier~

"Frankie?...where'd you put the painkillers babe?"

Gerard called from the bedroom. Frank stuck his head around the door, a worried look in his big hazel eyes.

"Are you ok baby?...what hurts?"

He entered the room wearing dark blue skinnies and a Batman tee. Gerard winced.

"My hips..."

Ever since Bert had dislocated them with that fuckin' chair of his, Gerard had been in almost constant pain. He'd had to have two operations to just get back on his feet, along with hours and hours of physical therapy...but they still hurt him.

"I can't stand this Frankie."

He whimpered. Frank moved to the nightstand and dug around in the top drawer, before pulling out Gerard's medication.

"Here you go...you need water?"

Gerard shook his head as he accepted two small white pills, and swallowed them dry.

"Thanks Frankie...any plans for today? You gotta work?"

Frank took Gerard's hands in his, it was a comforting gesture, one Gerard needed to feel safe.

"No baby, no work again til Monday...but..."

He hesitated, and Gerard picked up on it, raising an eyebrow in query. Frank sighed, gently caressing Gerard's long fingers.

"It's just that...well...Mikey asked us to pop round later, he needs help with something."

He could feel Gerard's hands tense up, and start to tremble. Gerard had only left the house they shared once since he'd moved in, straight out of the hospital, apart from visits to the surgeon, and that had not gone well.

Frank now works completely from home, so he can look after Gerard, but at the time, he was still having to go into the record label he owns, at least twice a week. Mikey, Bob and Ray would take it in turns staying with Gerard on those days, as both physically, and emotionally, he couldn't cope on his own, but this one day, everyone's schedules seemed to clash, and there was no one available...so he had to go in with Frank...

**Everything seemed to be ok at first. Frank sat Gerard down in a big comfy chair in the corner of the studio he would be working in that day, with a large black coffee, and his I-pod and earbuds. He was nervous about being out of the house, and scared about the strangers he could hear moving around him, so he cranked the volume up high, and tried to get lost in the music.**

**At this point, he basically had no sight at all, not even the little he has now, so he was living in perpetual darkness, and it scared the hell out of him every single day. But being in a strange place, surrounded by strange people, had his anxiety levels going through the roof.**

**Heart pumping fast in his chest, breaths coming in heavy, ragged gasps, Gerard knew he was headed toward a panic attack, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.**

**Having drunk his coffee a while ago, and put the cup down on the table Frank had told him was on his left side, he now had his fingers gripping hard onto the leather arms of the chair, as The Misfits blasted into his ears.**

**Gerard didn't know where Frank was, he didn't even know if he was still in the room with him, but he was too terrified to remove his earbuds to find out. What if people were talking about him? Laughing?...worse...what if he was alone?**

**Tears slid down his face from behind his dark glasses, as he sat, tense and afraid, now gasping for air...he was beginning to hyperventilate. Where was Frank?...why wasn't he here?...why wasn't he helping him?**

**Suddenly he felt the buds being pulled from his ears, and he full-on lost it...screaming, hitting, kicking out...he didn't know where he was, or what was happening, and he simply couldn't deal.**

**As it turned out, it was Frank who had taken out his earbuds, seeing how distressed he was becoming, and wanting to calm him down. It didn't go to plan, as Frank ended up with a black eye, that Gerard apologised repeatedly for, all the way home, then most of the evening too. It had taken Frank a good five minutes to get Gerard to stop fighting him, and another ten after that for him to stop crying and shaking, eventually collapsing into Frank's warm arms, and clinging to his shirt til the sobs subsided.**

So now, he was sat on their bed, shaking, and trying not to cry, as Frank drew small circles on Gerard's wrists with the tips of his thumbs, and spoke softly to him.

"Baby, it's right next door...plus, it'll just be you, me and Mikey...no strangers...I'm sure you can do it..."

He cooed, hating seeing Gerard like this.

"Will you try?...for me?"

Gerard thrust his head against Frank's chest and breathed him in, the familiar scent helping to calm his frayed nerves.

"I could..."

He swallowed hard.

"I could stay here?...if you're not long?"

Well, that was a first...clearly he really, really didn't want to go out. Frank let go of Gerard's left hand, still holding onto the right, and gently stroked the fragile man's soft red hair.

"You sure baby?"

Gerard lifted his head up toward Frank's, leaning in so that their lips could softly meet. It was just a small, chaste kiss, no tongues involved, but it was full of love, and trust. These were the kisses Gerard appreciated the most, the ones that told him he was with someone who would never hurt him, someone who would protect him with their life.

"Yeah..."

He began, as their mouths pulled apart from one another.

"I kinda want a bath anyway...my hips."

He grimaced slightly. Frank frowned, still remembering the last time Gee had a bath while he wasn't there.

"I don't know babe...a bath?...while I'm gone?"

Gerard smiled softly.

"I promise I won't get out before you get back. Just help me get in, and I'll stay there til you come home. I've got to be left alone sometime...please?"

Frank sighed, he was right, Gerard wasn't a child. He could be trusted on his own for a while...eventually Frank agreed.

A little while later, making sure that all the doors and windows were locked tight, that Gerard was safe and comfortable, had his cellphone close at hand and knew he wouldn't be gone long, Frank gently squeezed Gerard's hand once more, closed the bathroom door to keep the heat in, then left, double locking the front door as he went.

He would worry about Gerard the whole time he was next door, of course he would, but he wouldn't be that long...and besides, what's the worst that could happen?...hey?

When Frank stepped into Mikey's front door, he was instantly confused. Bob was sat on the couch, texting.

"Ur...Mikes?"

"Hmm?" 

Mikey hummed distractedly, accepting a beer from his friend.

"I thought you needed help with curtains?"

"What?...oh yeah, I did...but then Bob showed up like..." 

He looked at his watch. 

"...half hour ago?...it's all done." 

Bob waved at Frank, then went back to his phone. Frank pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 

"And you didn't think to call?...let me know I didn't need to come?..." 

He was starting to get pissed now. 

"You know Gee doesn't like to be left alone...and yet. Urgh...I give up...I'm going home." 

And with that, he left. Half way back to the house, Bob caught up to him. 

"What the hell was that dude?" 

He asked, grabbing Frank's arm and spinning him around to face him.

"Mikey just doesn't...Urgh...don't matter. I better get back now." 

He smiled at his friend before turning away.

"No wait Frank..." 

Bob said quickly, Frank turned back. 

"I...err...it's just, I haven't seen you in a while. We used to hang out all the time, and now..." 

He trailed off, looking at the floor like a lost puppy, (and we _all_ know how Frank feels about puppies!) 

"I was just thinkin'...maybe we could go for a drink sometime?...for a catch-up? Just you and me?" 

He looked up through his shaggy blonde fringe with such a look of hope in his bright blue eyes, that Frank found he really couldn't say no. Frank sighed heavily. 

"Ok Bob..." 

Bob grinned at him. 

"I'll need to sort out who can stay with Gee, but..."

"What?...he still needs a fuckin' babysitter?" 

Bob grunted indignantly. Frank frowned, he knew that Bob could be grumpy sometimes, but he wasn't usually rude. And he thought Bob understood why Gee was like this. 

"I'm going home now." 

He didn't want to deal with this, and he didn't want an argument. Walking away, Frank didn't hear Bob's mumbled curses, or see him take his phone from his pocket and dial a familiar number. After two rings, the call was answered. 

"Hello?"

"Did you have enough time?" 

Bob asked quietly, watching as Frank unlocked his front door and disappeared inside.

"Plenty. Is he on his way back?"

"Just went in"

"Good. You gonna be able to get him out again soon?"

Bob huffed. 

"Yeah, not a problem."

"Fine, call me when it's sorted." 

And the line went dead.

"Gee, I'm back..." 

Frank called out as he entered the house...silence. Taking the stairs two at a time, he headed up to the bathroom. 

"Mikey didn't even need my help, Bob was there and he'd..." 

Frank opened the bathroom door. 

"Gee?"

Gerard was laying on the bathroom floor, his towel pulled down from the rack and wrapped around his thin, shivering body. His eyes were closed, and his breathing, way too fast.

"Gee..." 

Frank dropped to his knees at his fiancé's side, pulling Gerard gently into his lap. 

"Oh baby, what happened?..." 

Gerard's face was slack, emotionless, yet tears continued to stream down his pale cheeks. 

"Baby?...please?...you're scaring me now...Gee?..."

Frank was starting to panic now, the last time he'd seen Gerard like this, was just after he'd gotten out of the hospital, and even the tiniest thing would terrify him. He'd been doing so well lately, what had caused this now?...was it just being left alone? Fuck!...he _knew_ he shouldn't have left him. 

"Gee please..." 

He whimpered, holding the trembling man close and tight to his chest, rocking him back and forth, stroking his wet skin, trying to ignore the raised scars that criss-crossed his back. 

"Come back to me baby...please?"

Gerard's whole body hung limp in Franks arms, but slowly, as his breathing began to settle, turning into soft, broken sobs, his fingers started to grasp weakly at Frank's shirt. 

"F-F-F-Fran-Frankie?" 

Gerard's frightened voice whispered into the small room.

"I'm here baby...I got you." 

Frank pressed his lips firmly against Gerard's cold forehead. 

"Sweetie, you're freezing. Let's get you dry, ok?"

Holding Gerard's shaking body against his own, Frank struggled to his feet and headed through to their bedroom, carrying Gee bridal style. Once there, he sat Gerard on the edge of the bed and unwrapped the cold, wet towel from him, before crossing quickly to the airing cupboard for a warm, dry replacement.

Gerard still had his eyes closed, as he sat meekly waiting.

When Frank went to wrap the fresh towel around Gee's thin frame, he flinched violently, throwing himself backwards across the bed, eyes flying open, a terrified scream leaving his lips. Frank realised his mistake instantly...he hadn't spoken as he approached the clearly traumatised man. He should have known better. 

"Ok baby...ok. It's only me...you're ok." 

He reassured him, climbing onto the bed and crawling slowly toward him.

"F-Frankie?" 

Gerard stuttered, curled up in a ball against the headboard, arms wound tight around his knees.

"Yeah baby, it's me..." 

He moved closer, taking the towel with him. 

"I'm gonna dry you off now baby, ok?" 

Gerard whimpered, but nodded slowly. Frank gently started to rub the soft towel over Gerard's damp skin. He noticed each time that the other man flinched or gasped, and so, he began whispering soothing words into his ear, and gradually, Gerard calmed down.

When he was finally dry, Frank climbed off the bed and went to find Gerard some warm clothes, talking to him quietly the entire time. Once he'd found the clothes, sweatpants and a hoodie, he helped Gee into them, frowning as his still shaking lover winced from the pain in his hips.

Scooping a warm, dry and dressed Gerard into his arms, cooing softly to him, Frank headed downstairs to the living room. Gerard was still shaking a little, and Frank was pretty sure that it wasn't from the cold.

"Baby?...can you tell me what happened now?..." 

Frank asked gently, as he sat down on the sofa, with Gerard across his lap. Gerard sobbed heavily and buried his face in the smaller mans neck. 

"Baby?"

Gerard clung to Frank...his heart racing...fresh tears falling until...

"Bert."

FUCK, not again!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this and liked it, or didn't like it (whatever)...please comment as I have no life and only got a small handful of comments on the first fic and kinda got disheartened by that so...yeah...Til next time.  
> <3


	18. 18, or 2 of the sequel

Over the next half hour or so, Frank worked to calm Gerard more and to uncover just what had happened~

"So I left...then?" 

Frank urged gently, as he continued to stroke his fingers through the trembling man's hair. Gerard sniffed and rubbed his face against Frank's shirt, taking comfort in the warmth and familiar scent. He didn't want to think about the phone call...about him, but Frank needed to know, and Gerard knew that talking would help. 

"My phone r-rang..." 

He began, his voice no more than a shaky whisper. 

"I thought it was you..." 

Fresh tears slipped from his eyes as he lifted his head to look into Frank's concerned face through his darkness. 

"He was quiet. I k-kept saying 'Frankie?'...then...then he s-said 'Hello GeeGee'...I lost it.. .I d-dropped the phone i-in the b-bath." 

He couldn't hold on any more, his body started to shake uncontrollably as he buried his head into Frank's chest and sobbed, his breath sharp and ragged. Why was this happening? Why couldn't he just leave them alone? Hadn't he suffered enough? Frank tightened his grip around Gerard's quaking body, and cried as he watched his lover fall apart.

This couldn't be happening. He was gone! It was over!...and now? All Frank wanted to do was protect Gerard, hold him close and never let him go...this _couldn't_ be happening, not again.

At that exact moment, Bert was sat in a small dark space, laptop propped on his knees and headphones clamped firmly over his ears. He was watching a live feed from one of the dozens of tiny cameras he'd hidden strategically around Gerard and Frank's house. It burned him that Frank got to touch Gerard like that. _He_ should be the one holding the trembling man, though in _his_ mind, they'd both be naked, and Gerard would be crying for a different reason all together, but give it time, soon...very soon, things were gonna change, and he'd have what he longed for, and this time, _nobody_ was gonna get in his way.

It took a long time for Gerard to calm down enough to talk, and when he could, it was only in quiet, broken sentences. 

"Frankie?...why'd he...?...w-why now?...I...I don't...I..." 

He sobbed heavily for a moment as he tried to compose himself again. 

"I don't get w-why he can't l-leave us a-a-alone."

Frank sighed deeply, holding his lover close and kissing his hair. 

"I don't know why either baby...but I'm not gonna let him hurt you again...I'm never gonna let _anyone_ hurt you ever again sugar...ok?"

Gerard nodded weakly, his head still buried in Frank's neck. He trusted Frank, he knew that he was safe in the younger man's arms, that Frank would protect him...Hell, Frank would kill for him...he'd even die for him. The problem was, that he also knew how determined Bert could be, and _that_ scared the shit out of him. 

"Frankie?"

"Hmmm?"

Gerard raised his head, wishing he could see Frank's beautiful hazel eyes again.

"You won't ever leave me, will you?" 

His voice, so small.

"Never..." 

Frank assured, placing his hands on each side of Gerard's pale face and softly kissing his lips. 

"Baby, I love you with every breath I take, with every beat of my heart, and til the end of time."

Gerard giggled slightly. 

"Is that from a song?"

Frank smiled. It was so good to hear that laugh, even if it was only a small one. 

"No baby..." 

He chuckled, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over Gerard's soft cheeks.

"No...that's all me..." 

Frank pulled Gerard back into his arms, wrapping himself around his love, and holding him close. 

"I'd never quote cheesy love songs to you baby."

Gerard giggled again, smooshing his face into Frank's neck. 

"Aww, go on Frankie...sing to me?..." 

He whined a little. 

"Please?"

Frank sighed, he'd known this was coming. 

"Ok baby..." 

He thought for a moment, then began~

_"So long to all of my friends, Everyone of them met tragic ends, With every passing day, I’d be lying if I didn’t say, That I miss them all tonight, And if they only knew what I would say._

. _If I could be with you tonight, I would sing you to sleep, Never let them take the light behind your eyes, One day I’ll lose this fight, As we fade in the dark, Just remember you will always burn as bright._

. _Be strong and hold my hand, Time becomes for us, you’ll understand, We’ll say goodbye today, And we’re sorry how it ends this way, If you promise not to cry, Then I’ll tell you just what I would say._

. _If I could be with you tonight, I would sing you to sleep, Never let them take the light behind your eyes, I’ll fail and lose this fight, Never fade in the dark, Just remember you will always burn as bright._

. _The light behind your eyes, The light behind your._

. _Sometimes we must grow stronger and, You can’t be stronger in the dark, When I’m here, no longer, You must be stronger and._

. _If I could be with you tonight, I would sing you to sleep, Never let them take the light behind your eyes, I failed and lost this fight, Never fade in the dark, Just remember you will always burn as bright._

. _The light behind your eyes, The light behind your eyes, The light behind your eyes, The light behind your eyes._

. _The light behind your eyes, The light behind your eyes, The light behind your eyes, The light behind your eyes, The light behind your eyes, The light behind your eyes."_

By the time Frank had finished singing, Gerard had drifted off into a (thankfully) dreamless sleep. Carefully, Frank scooped Gerard into his arms and carried him up to bed, placing him gently under the blankets and climbing in beside him. 

"Goodnight baby..." 

He whispered, softly kissing his lips and wrapping his arms protectively around Gerard's fragile body. 

"I love you." 

And then he closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep, despite the fact that all he ever had now were nightmares about waking up and finding Gerard gone. He had to sleep. How could he possibly hope to look after the beautiful man in his arms, if he was too exhausted to think straight? Within a few short minutes, they were both snoring quietly, snuggled against each other in their warm and comfortable bed.

Bert slammed the laptop closed. They were just too infuriatingly sweet. But not for long...his good friend Bob would be getting Frank out of the house soon, and then...he'd make his move.

He knew that either Mikey or Ray would be "babysitting" Gerard, but Bert was certain that he could handle either one of them. Frank, on the other hand...

Oh, the plans he had...this was gonna be SOOO good.

Picking up a DVD from next to him, and checking the label to ensure it was the right one, Bert loaded it into the laptop and started it playing, slipping his hand into his pants as he did, and wrapping it around his already hard member. God, he loved watching this before going to sleep.

(time passes)

Bert squinted as he tried to look through the tiny hole he'd made. It was dark in the small room that had been his home for the last week, and he longed to go out and stretch his legs, but things as they were, meant that it was currently impossible. The cameras made it easier, watching Gerard as he started to unravel again made Bert's dick twitch in anticipation, though seeing him with Frank wasn't so good.

His good friend Bob had been trying to get Frank out of the house for a couple of days now, but he wouldn't leave Gerard alone, and it was getting annoying. Bert had figured out a while back why Bob had helped him all those months ago, and why he was helping him now. Bob was reluctant to let on of course, but, with a few drinks inside him, he'd loosened up and admitted his obsession with Frank...an obsession that almost rivalled Bert's own, or maybe even topped it, seeing as he was willing to throw his good friend Gerard to the wolves, just to get what he wanted. A man after his own heart, _if_ he had one.

Damn, the hole was too small! He'd have to drill again, but not now, the drill was too loud, and he didn't want to disturb the neighbours. Sighing in frustration, Bert turned back to the laptop, and zoomed the camera, hidden in Gerard and Frank's bedroom, in on Gerard's sleeping face. He was still so beautiful, and with his scars, the slight burns around and over his eyes, it just made him even more attractive to the younger man as he sat there, watching the screen intently. In his pocket, Bert's phone buzzed, signalling an incoming text. Retrieving the annoying device, he looked to see who was trying to talk to him at, what? 3:30 in the morning?...fuck, he should get some sleep. Why did he even bother looking? He knew who it would be.

*From Bob, To Bert, I got him. We going out tonight

Bert grinned, then typed in his reply and hit send.

*From Bert, To Bob, Excellent. What time? Who's staying with G?

Bert chewed his fingernail as he awaited the next buzz, staring absently at the computer screen.

*From Bob, To Bert, Going out 7. Think Mikey babysitting him

Bert chuckled quietly. It was _so_ on.

*From Bert, To Bob, It's on for tonight then. If things change, let me know.

A minute later.

*From Bob, To Bert, Will do. Nite

Bert didn't bother to answer, he was too excited. Plans ticked through his mind of how he was going to do this. He would have to be quick, and quiet. He couldn't really see Mikey being a problem, skinny little runt couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag, but he still might make some noise, so Bert started to think on how he could shut him up.

Of course, he could just kill him, but where was the fun in that? No, he'd knock him out. Maybe chloroform, or maybe just a brick to the back of the head, he didn't know yet, nor was he particularly concerned with the method, after all, Mikey wasn't his primary target.

Glancing down at the tiny hole, Bert considered the fact that it was barely even worth drilling again now, not since he would have Gerard before the next sunset. It had been a good idea, if only the two men asleep in the bed below had left the room for long enough so he could make a decent hole through from the attic, oh well, he'd been able to watch via the laptop, so it wasn't a total waste, and he _had_ been able to hear them so very well from up there.

But now, with them asleep, there wasn't really anything to watch, so he did what he always did before going to sleep himself...he put in the DVD he'd made the last time he'd had Gerard in his possession, and jacked off to the whimpers and screams that sounded like music to his ears as they played through his headphones. God, it was gonna be soooo good to make him scream like that again. Bert really couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you know who tipped Bert off in the warehouse, so he could escape...did you guess?
> 
> Please comment, cos no one does, and I'm lonely.  
> X


	19. 19, or 3 of the sequel

Frank made dinner early that evening, so they could sit and eat together before he went out. It wasn't anything special, just oven ready pizza, but that was ok, cos it meant it was quick, and easy, and it gave him more time to snuggle with Gerard on the sofa while they waited for Mikey to arrive.

Frank still wasn't entirely sure about going, even though Mikey would be there, he got nervous every time he thought about leaving Gerard's side. Of course, Gerard had assured him that he'd be ok with his brother, that they'd lock all the doors and stay inside. He'd also said that Frank should go relax with Bob for a couple of hours, he was way too tense, and he needed to unwind. But ever since that damn phonecall, Gerard had been jittery...even more so than usual, and Frank was seriously considering calling this thing with Bob off. 

"Baby, I think I should call Bob, make it another night."

Gerard frowned and turned toward his fiancé's voice. 

"Frank..." 

He began, sternly. 

"I want you to be able to relax, and you haven't spent much time with Bob since..." 

He trailed off, that haunted look entering his eyes again. Frank sighed, pulling Gerard back into his arms and stroking his hair. 

"Honestly baby, I'd much rather spend the evening here with you..." 

He kissed the top of his lover's head, breathing in the sweet scent of his honey shampoo. 

"It's all I really want."

Gerard cuddled into Frank's side, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist and pushing his head against his chest. 

"That's what I want too..." 

He thought for a moment, then sat quickly back up, startling Frank for a second. 

"Call him."

Frank grinned. 

"I can stay home?" 

He practically bounced in his seat. He sounded so excited that Gerard giggled, nodding his head. 

"Yeah, you can stay..." 

Frank moved to throw himself at Gerard in happiness, but was stopped by a hand against his chest. 

"But..." 

Frank's face dropped a little. 

"Mikey still comes round, and you get Bob and Ray to come too..." 

When Frank didn't reply, he carried on. 

"We can have a movie and popcorn night...we haven't had one of those with the guys in so long."

It was the puppy eyes that did it for Frank. There was just no way he could resist them.

"Ok baby..." 

Frank smiled. 

"Sit tight, I'll go call them." 

Then he stood and headed for the kitchen, where he'd left his phone on charge. Dialling Bob's number, he found it engaged. Oh well, Ray first then. Hanging up, he tried The Fro's cell, after just two rings he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ray, how ya doin'?"

"Oh, hi Frank. Yeah, I'm ok, you?"

"About the same..." 

They both knew that 'the same' wasn't especially good. 

"Um..."

"What?" 

Ray could tell when Frank tried to stall.

"Nothing, just...we were wondering if you could come over tonight? Movie and popcorn?...I'll even spring for pizza?" 

He cajoled. Ray laughed. 

"You had me at popcorn dude. What time you want me?"

Frank grinned, perhaps tonight would be fun after all. 

"ASAP dude, it's already quarter to 7."

Ray said he'd be there by 7, then hung up. Frank went on to try Bob again. This time, he got through.

"Hey Bobert" 

He said, grinning.

"Oh, hey Frankie. What's up? Y' not bailing on me, are ya?" 

He sounded concerned. Frank giggled. 

"Not exactly...just a change of plans."

"Yeah? How's that then?" 

Bob questioned. Just as Frank was about to answer, there was a loud crashing noise from the living room. Frank's head snapped toward the connecting door. 

"Gee?..." 

He called out. Silence. 

"Err, Bob? I'll call you back"

Heading across the kitchen, Frank heard another, smaller crash, and he ran the last few steps, pushing the door open, and gasping in horror at the sight before him, his body freezing and his heart stopping in his chest.

A few meters away, closer to the front door than to him, was Gerard.

He was standing, his arms limp at his sides, his eyes wide in shock and jaw slack...and there was a hand around his throat, and a wicked looking knife pressed lightly to the side of his face, close to his right eye. 

"Hello Frank...nice of you to join us."

Frank swallowed hard, his fists clenching at his sides. 

"Bert." 

He hissed.

Bert grinned maliciously as he shifted himself behind Gerard's petrified body. His left hand, claw like, was wrapped around the older man's throat, with his index finger pointing straight up under his chin, forcing his head back, his fingernails digging sharply into pale, trembling flesh.

In his other hand, was a knife. It had a blade of about 3 inches, a camouflage design all over, and a razor sharp edge that glinted in the light. At the base of the cutting edge, there appeared to be an inch long serrated section, but it was the tip that Frank was more concerned about. Currently, the point of the weapon was approximately 5mm from Gerard's right eye, just touching his lashes with each blink of his frightened hazel eyes.

Of course, Gerard couldn't see the blade, but he knew it was there. A tiny trickle of blood ran down his cheek from where Bert had demonstrated it's existence to him.

Gerard whimpered in terror as the psychopath breathed hot air onto his neck and ground against his ass. 

"God, I missed your butt..." 

He groaned, grinning when he saw the murderous look on Frank's face. 

"Now now Frankie...no need to get all jealous. You had him for the last 6 months, now it's my turn." 

Bert licked a stripe up the side of Gerard's neck, the fear this caused was obvious by the way his body jolted and shook.

"Bert...let him go..." 

Frank's voice was low and dangerous, as he swept his eyes over the scene, looking for anything he could use to his advantage. 

"Haven't you hurt him enough?" 

Nothing. There was nothing! Frank returned his gaze to Gerard's quivering form, wishing he could just hold him.

"What will you give me...if I let him go?..." 

Bert mused. 

"I mean...I can't leave empty handed, now can I?" 

There was an evil glint in Bert's eye, and a malice in his voice that made Frank want to hide under the bed. But he didn't let it show.

"Me..." 

Frank breathed, then met Bert's mad stare. 

"Take me."

The look on Bert's face was priceless, he couldn't believe Frank just said that. 

"YOU?...you'd go in his place?" 

The concept of that kind of self-sacrifice was alien to him.

"If you let him go, I'll go with you..." 

Frank nodded minutely. 

"I won't fight back."

Bert seemed to be considering this, but it was Gerard's weak, shaky voice that spoke next. 

"No."

"Gee, baby...let me do this...I can't let him hurt you again."

Frank could see the tears slide down his lover's cheeks. 

"Frankie...n-no...I love you so much. You can't forfeit yourself for me...I won't allow it"

"Gee... _please_." 

Frank begged, his own face wet with tears.

"Enough!..." 

Bert spat, silencing the pair. 

"I've made a decision." 

Releasing Gerard's throat, but keeping the blade in place, Bert reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew what looked like a handkerchief. Raising it quickly, he shoved it over Gerard's mouth and nose, the frightened man jerking violently, his eyes growing impossibly wide before rolling to the back of his head as his body fell limp.

Frank dashed forward, but froze again as the knife sliced Gerard's colourless skin, a drop of scarlet tracing down his cheek. 

"Bert...please don't."

Bert scoffed. 

"It's just chloroform Frank..." 

Bert lowered Gerard's lifeless body to the ground. 

"So he can't call the cops."

Fresh panic flooded Frank's system as he took this in. 

"You're..." 

He swallowed back the fear. 

"You're taking me?" 

It was what he'd said he wanted of course, but that didn't make the prospect any less terrifying.

"Yes Frank, I am..." 

Bert stepped over Gerard's anaesthetised body, and moved toward the shorter man.

"Now hold still." 

He lifted the cloth as he approached. Frank knew that if he had any chance of getting Gerard and himself out of this in one piece, it was now. Keeping his eyes trained on the knife, now held down by Bert's side, Frank panted slightly and waited. As Bert stepped closer, the drugged cloth held out in front of him, he studied Frank's face and gripped the knife tighter. Frank looked scared, but Bert knew that a scared animal, was a dangerous one. 

"Close your eyes Frank."

Frank's eyes widened comically, his knees becoming weak. He thought about refusing, but the look Bert sent him broached no argument. Frank closed his eyes and listened intently to the nearing footsteps. Expecting the damp cloth over his face any second, Frank tensed and held his breath. The cloth never came.

Instead...Bert plunged the knife into Frank's abdomen, laughing manically as the smaller man screamed out and fell to his knees, the knife still in his belly. 

"It was never gonna be you Frank..." 

Bert giggled, squatting down in front of the fading, gasping man and taking hold of the knife. 

"It was always him." 

Then he yanked the blade back out, grinning at the pained gargling that came from Frank's throat. Standing up and turning his back on Frank's slumped body, Bert wiped the blood off his knife onto the leg of his jeans and walked back over to the one he really wanted.. Gerard.

Just as Bert tucked the knife into his inside pocket, there was a loud knock on the front door. Bert's head snapped left toward the noise. 

"Fuck!..." 

He hissed, looking back down at his prey. 

"Guess you'll just have to wait."

Ray stood on Frank and Gerard's doorstep. He'd been knocking for two minutes now, and was getting pissed. Frank had said to come straight over, and that's just what he'd done, and now, no one was answering the fucking door. 

"Frank?...Gerard? You home guys?" 

He called out, banging on the wood again.

"What's going on?" 

Mikey said behind him, making him jump. Ray turned to look at his recently acquired boyfriend, a large grin spreading across his face as Mikey leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

"They're not answering..." 

He pulled the shorter man into his chest and kissed his lips. 

"Have you got a key?"

Mikey nodded and held up the small silver key, a smile sliding onto his perpetual poker face. 

"Come on..."

Mikey put the key in the lock and turned it, pushing the door open and stepping inside.

"Gee?...Fra..." 

His words died on his lips as he saw the scene before him.

"Babe, what's..." 

Ray came up behind him as Mikey froze, the colour draining away from his face and his breath hitching in his throat. 

"Oh...shit!"

Bert huddled in his small, dark space, watching the screen on his laptop and biding his time. That could've gone better. But at least Frank was out of the way, so now, he'd just have to wait. He'd get another chance, he _knew_ he would, but he couldn't rely on Bob's help any more, he'd just have to do this all on his own, just the way he liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that cumming?
> 
> Please comment...it makes me live.
> 
> X


	20. 20, or 4 of the sequel

_AN- Words in between these ** ** are Gerard's thoughts!_

____________________

"Gee?...Gee, wake up." 

It was Mikey's panicked voice, but it sounded muffled, far away.

"Is he breathing?" 

And that was Ray.

"Yes...he just...he won't wake up..." 

Mikey sounded frightened, and Gerard really wanted to comfort him, but he couldn't seem to move, or open his eyes, or...anything. 

"How's Frank?" 

**WHAT? FRANKIE? What's wrong with Frank?**

"Not good dude..." 

Ray murmured. 

"I'm not sure he's gonna make it." 

**NONONONONO!!**

"Where's that FUCKING ambulance?..." 

Mikey hissed. 

"They should be here."

"I don't know..." 

Ray replied, despair heavy in his tone. 

"Come hold this, I'll go check outside for them."

There was shuffling noises, and a small thud. 

"Fuck, this looks bad." 

**What? What looks bad?**

Gerard was panicking inside his own head as he listened to his brother mumble incoherently from across the room. Another thud, then footsteps, and unknown voices.

"Ok sir...we've got him now."

"Do you know what happened?...sir?"

"Oh, um...no...I don't know." 

Mikey stammered.

"Ok. What's his name?"

"Frank...his name's Frank Iero..." 

Ray muttered. 

"Is he gonna be ok?" 

**Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.**

"We'll do what we can..." 

**THAT'S not a good answer** 

"Terry, check the other one." 

**Other one? What other...ohhh...me.**

Hands were touching Gerard's face and neck, turning his head gently and opening his eyes. After a moment, the hands left his face.

"He's got a couple small cuts, but I think he's just knocked out..." 

A man's voice said to Gerard's right. 

"I can smell something on him. I think it's chloroform." 

**No shit Sherlock**

"Ok. Well let's get Frank here, in first. Then we'll get the other one."

"Gerard." 

Mikey grunted.

"Sorry, what?" 

One of the unknown men asked, sounding confused.

"His name's Gerard."

"Ok..." 

The man said gently. 

"Gerard."

And then there was a lot of mumbling and muttering, and the occasional "Fuckit", then quiet for a few minutes that seemed to stretch on for hours. When the voices returned, Gerard found everything becoming really blurry again, and within moments, all the noise disappeared.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Frank was rushed away through a set of flappy doors, and Gerard was taken into a small curtained cubicle to be examined and assessed.

Mikey Ray and Bob, who had arrived at the house just as the ambulance was about to leave, all sat down to wait for news. Bob frowned deeply. Why would Bert change their plans like that? And why would he hurt Frank? Excusing himself, Bob went to make a phone call.

It didn't take the young dark skinned doctor long to determine that chloroform had been used to knock Gerard out. And they all knew who was to blame.

"We've cleaned up the cuts to his face, so now we just have to wait for him to regain consciousness. The amount of the drug that there appears to be in his system, I'd say he'll be out another hour or two. You might wanna get something to eat, or get some rest."

"Thank you doctor..." 

Ray said, leading a slightly shellshocked Mikey back over to the ugly red plastic chairs that were sitting against the wall. 

"Shall we go get a coffee Mikes?"

Mikey shook his head slowly. 

"I can't leave him alone..." 

He looked toward his brother's sleeping form. 

"What if something happens?"

"I'll stay with him..." 

Bob offered. 

"Go get some fresh air."

After a little persuading, Ray took Mikey's hand, walking him out of the building and across the street to the nearest Starbucks. Bob sighed, then retrieved his cell from his pocket and pressed redial. Two rings later, the call was answered. 

"Bob."

The blond frowned slightly, then looked around to make sure he wasn't being observed. 

"They've gone Bert. If you're gonna do it, do it now."

"Remember..." 

Bert said quietly down the line. 

"Don't hold your breath."

Then he hung up.

Bob put his phone away and went to sit by Gerard's bedside. He was still a little conflicted over what they were doing, but if it gave him a chance with Frank, then it would all be worth it. 

"I'm sorry Gee." 

He whispered, a moment before he felt the cloth pressed over his face. Bob tensed, but didn't try to escape. He knew this was coming, and breathed in deeply until the world just fell away.

Ray and Mikey stepped through the automatic doors, hand in hand, each carrying a large black coffee, and talking about how they were going to tell Gerard what had happened to Frank. When they got to the cubicle however, Mikey's nearly full cup hit the floor with a pop and a splash. Gerard was gone, and in his place, unconscious on the bed, was Bob...

Hearing Mikey screaming in distress, nurses came running to see what was wrong. Moments later, security was called, and within 5 minutes, the whole hospital was on lockdown, the police had been called, and the place was being systematically searched by every available member of staff.

Mikey had been given a sedative, to help him calm down, and he was currently laying across three plastic chairs and his boyfriend's lap, as Ray held his hand, and gently stroked his hair.

Bob, it was discovered, had been knocked out with chloroform, just like Gerard had been, and he still wasn't awake.

On the floor above, in 'operating theatre C', 2 surgeons, and 4 nurses, were doing everything in their power to save the life of the young man on the table in front of them. He'd been stabbed, and the blade had apparently gone straight into his right lung. At this point, if they _had_ to say, they would probably give him about a 10-15% chance of survival, and that was only if they could stop this damn bleeding...

**Where am I? This doesn't feel right...aren't I meant to be in hospital? Frank? Frank, where are you?...please.**

"GeeGee, oh GeeeeGeeee...WAKE UP!" 

Gerard's body jolted, but his eyes remained closed...not much point in opening them anyway. Bert moved around him. Yes, he knew it was Bert, and yet, somehow, he wasn't pissing his pants in fear. The fact that he no longer appeared to be _wearing_ pants, or anything else for that matter, had nothing to do with it.

Gerard could feel cold air against his bare skin, and cold metal around his wrists and ankles. He was currently laying on his back, on what felt like a concrete floor. Footsteps walked from by his feet, to up next to his head. 

"You awake yet, slut?" 

Bert hissed above him. Gerard supposed it was probably shock or something, but he just didn't feel scared. He knew he should, but he just didn't. Opening his eyes, and turning his face toward Bert's voice, Gerard frowned slightly.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you Bert?..." 

The younger man was somewhat taken aback by this. He'd expected the same, weak, snivelling creature he'd had in his possession 6 months or so ago...not this. 

"What?...nothing to say?"

Gerard wasn't sure where that had come from. His mind felt kinda numb, like he'd been smoking weed all day, but Gerard hadn't touched that stuff since high school. He was pretty sure now that this was shock, and if it was, he hoped it lasted a fucking long time.

Bert still wasn't talking. Maybe Gerard's seeming lack of fear was putting him off his game...whatever. Gerard liked the quiet. Bert walked away, over to the wall behind Gerard's head, and grabbed hold of a foot long steel handle, that was attached to a series of wheels, which, in turn, were connected to a set of chains.

As Bert began to turn the handle, Gerard felt his arms being hoisted off the ground, then his body, and finally his legs, til Bert stopped, and Gerard found himself suspended by his wrists, his feet no longer touching the floor.

The metal cuffs around Gerard's wrists were pulled outward by the placement of the gears, which put added strain on Gerard's shoulders, stretching the muscles and joints toward breaking point. The cuffs around his ankles, were also attached to chains, and after Bert had secured the top chains where he wanted them, he then moved on to adjusting Gerard's legs. For the first time since he arrived there, Gerard screamed, and screamed...and screamed.

By the time Bert had set Gerard's legs in the desired position, spread _way_ too far apart, Gerard had screamed himself horse, and passed back out.

Bert looked at his work so far, and grinned... _this_ time, no one would get in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gee's it bad trouble again...but also...FRANK!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment cos I can't breathe without it.
> 
> Xxx


	21. 21, or 5 of the sequel

_AN~ Words between ** ** are Frank's thoughts._

____________________

~~~~*beep beep beep*

**Gee?...Gee, where are you?...where the FUCK am I?...why's everything so dark?...is this what Gee sees?...just dark?...GEEEEE...**

~~~~*beep beep beep*

"Frank?...come on Frankie-boy, time to wake up." 

A man's voice. Familiar. Close.

~~~~*beep beep beep*

**Gee?...Gee, is that you?...urgh...why can't I see?...why can't I move?...Gee, I'm scared..**

~~~~*beep beep beep*

"Can you hear me Frank?...It's me...it's Bob. Come on pal, wakey-wakey."

~~~~*beep beep beep*

**Bob?...what?...No!...I don't want Bob...I WANT GEE!**

~~~~*beep beep beep*

"Doc?..." 

Another voice, Frank thought it might be Ray's. 

"Why isn't he waking up?"

~~~~*beep beep beep*

**Yeah...I'd like to know that too.**

~~~~*beep beep beep*

There was movement nearby, then Frank could feel something brush against his hand, and a woman's voice that he didn't recognise spoke to his left. 

"The injury he sustained was quite severe, and he lost a lot of blood. While we had him in surgery, he suffered two Myocardial Infarctions, which lead to his brain being deprived of oxygen for some time."

"Myo-what?...what is that?" 

Ray demanded.

~~~~*beep beep beep*

**That's what I was wondering.**

~~~~*beep beep beep*

"I'm sorry..." 

The woman, presumably the doctor, said softly before clarifying. 

"Heart attacks...Mr. Iero had two heart attacks..."

~~~~*beep beep beep*

**WHAT?...nonononono...that can't be right...I'm too young for fuckin' heart attacks.**

~~~~*beep beep beep*

The doctor continued. 

"And the oxygen deprivation has caused Mr. Iero to slip into a coma..." 

She paused to let this information sink in. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you when, or even _if_ he'll wake up...all we can do for him now, is make sure he keeps breathing, and his heart remains stable."

~~~~*beep beep beep*

**Well THAT sucks!**

~~~~*beep beep beep*

"Thank you doctor..." 

Ray murmured. Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, then Ray apparently thought of something else to ask. 

"Oh...Doc?"

"Yes?" 

It sounded like she'd moved away.

"Is there anything we can do?...I mean...in movies and stuff, doctors always say that talking to someone in a coma can help them wake up...like they can hear it or something. Is that true?"

The doctor didn't answer for a moment, like she was trying to find the words, and Frank, _mentally_ , held his breath. 

"There is some evidence of this being effective, but it's not entirely conclusive...but in my opinion, I'd say- Go for it. It can't hurt, and it just might help."

"Thanks Doc..." 

Ray said softly. Frank could hear the smile in his voice, then sharp heels clicking away.

"I guess we keep talking to him then?"

~~~~*beep beep beep*

**Yes! Please, PLEASE.** 

But everything went quiet.

~~~~*beep beep beep*

"What do we say?" 

Mikey's quiet voice disturbed the silence after a while.

"I don't know..." 

Ray replied. 

"It's not like we can tell him about Gerard."

~~~~*beep beep beep*

**WHAT?...WHAT ABOUT GERARD?...WHAT'S WRONG WITH GEE?**

~~~~*beep beep beep*

"Shhh..." 

Bob's voice hissed. 

"He might be able to hear you."

"Oh yeah..." 

Frank could imagine Ray hanging his head. 

"Sorry."

~~~~*beep beep beep*

**No no. PLEASE TELL ME...PLEASE.** 

If Frank had been conscious, he was pretty sure he'd be crying right about now.

**Please?**

~~~~*beep beep beep*

Everything went quiet again, just the occasional cough or shuffling noise, and that damn ~~~~*beep beep, FUCKING beep*

____________________

_AN~ Words between ** ** are Gerard's thoughts._

____________________

As Gerard started to come around, his hips screaming in pain and his shoulders on the verge of dislocation as well, he was greeted by a high pitched whistling sound, loud and intense, and very, very close. Obviously unable to see the source, he could only guess at what was making the awful racket. 

**Fuck that's annoying!...Is this his idea of torture now?...cos I think I can handle this.**

An hour later, the noise continuing, a constant high whine. 

**He'll have to do better than THIS to break me.**

12 hours later... 

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...God sake...Fuck!...Oh God, I can't take much more of this.**

24 hours later, Gerard was wishing himself deaf, as well as blind, as the noise went on, and on, and on. Bert sat in a comfy chair across the room, headphones on, listening to Sleeping With Sirens, eating Chinese food, and observing Gerard as he slowly fell apart.

"Bert?...Please?..." 

Gerard whimpered, tears slipping from sightless eyes. 

"No more?" 

He hung his head, chin dropping to lay on his chest, his breathing laboured as he imagined the worst...as he imagined that Bert had gone, that he'd left...for good. Now normally, that would be a happy thought, but the idea of being left alone, to suffer this pain, and that _excruciating_ noise, all on his own...to possibly _die_ , all on his own. It sent chills of despair through his soul. He wanted Frank. He wanted to go home. But if that wasn't an option, then he just wanted to know that someone was there...even if it was Bert.

Time ticked on, 48, 72, 96 hours. The relentless din plucking at his nerves, as he drifted in and out of consciousness. 120 hours...five whole days since he'd first woken up to this latest nightmare, and the noise suddenly stopped, to be replaced by silence. Had his wish been granted? Had he gone deaf? 

"B-Bert?..." 

He whispered into the still air...no answer. 

"Bert?...please...are you there?"

Nothing. But at least he knew he wasn't deaf. Five days with that sound, and without food or water. Gerard's head was swimming and pounding, his tears had dried up, and wouldn't come, and his muscles ached from cramping up so much. He knew these symptoms. He was suffering from dehydration. His stomach also hurt from being so empty. And in his nose, the smell that reminded him that he had been unable to hold on any longer, and had both urinated, and defecated while he'd hung, suspended by his wrists, for those five, long days.

More hours passed without a word or sound from his captor. Was he alone?

Gerard knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he would die here. He knew that, _if_ Bert returned, he would continue to torture him until his body shut down...and if Bert didn't come back...then he would starve to death. He knew he wasn't going home this time. No one was coming to rescue him, and Bert would never let him go. This, would be the end.

Bert watched his captive with fascination. He could tell that Gerard had all but given up, and it made him smirk to realise that he'd broken him so quickly. Standing from his chair, stretching and feeling his back pop and crack satisfyingly, Bert walked quietly over to the far wall, where a long hosepipe was attached to a tap in the corner. Unwinding the hose from its reel, Bert turned the tap on full and quickly walked toward the currently unconscious redhead.

He kept the water pointed to the ground, until he was close enough that the full force would be felt. Then he raised the nozzle, and aimed the powerful, icy cold jet, straight at Gerard's thin, bare chest.

The result was instantaneous. Gerard's eyes snapped open, his head flew up, and an ear splitting scream left his lips.

As Bert drenched the frightened man's naked body, glorying in the gasps and cries that came from him, he felt himself starting to get hard...hearing Gerard in pain always _did_ get him excited...but he kept the water on him, minute after minute, soaking every inch of exposed, pale skin, and causing it to redden from the cold. Once satisfied that Gerard was as wet as he could possibly get, Bert used the hose to quickly wash away any remaining mess from below the shivering man, then turned the water off, and returned the hose to its place on the wall.

Gerard's teeth chattered and his eyes rolled around in his scull as his head lolled forward, and his chest heaved, exhaustion and the biting cold pain starting to send him into shock.

Bert grinned at the limpness of the figure before him...now it was time for some "fun". Walking to the handles on the wall, Bert released their locks, and Gerard dropped with a squeal of metal chains, and a thud of flesh on concrete.

He didn't move...

He didn't cry out...

He didn't breathe.

____________________

_AN~ Words between ** ** are Franks thoughts._

____________________

It was nearly three weeks now since the attack, and Frank was finally waking up. Bob was sat at his bedside, as he had been for the last 19 days, talking to him, reading music magazines, and giving him whatever gossip he'd been able to find out about which nurse was screwing which doctor. Frank could hear all of it, but the one thing he wanted to hear, the _only_ thing that interested him, and no one was mentioning it.

"It says here..." 

Bob continued to waffle on. 

"...that Green Day has been nominated for the Hall Of Fame, about fuckin' time too if you ask me...and there's like..."

Frank tuned him out. Yes, he agreed that Green Day deserved it, but right now, unless Bob was talking about Gerard, he just didn't care.

It was 9 days since they'd turned off that awful beeping, which Frank presumed was his heart monitor. He thought that must be a good sign, that he didn't need it now, cos he was getting better...right?

"...and some idiot's trying to ban..." 

**FUCKING HELL BOB...SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

Just then, the door to his small grey room opened, and Ray walked in, head down, and arm wrapped around Mikey's thin waist, as he guided his despondent boyfriend over to a chair. 

"Hey Bob..." 

Ray muttered. 

"Hey Frank." 

**Ray...tell Bob to shut up.**

Bob looked up from his magazine and smiled sympathetically at the pair. 

"Hi guys...how you holding up?"

Ray shrugged, glancing at Mikey, the younger man was staring into space. 

"Not so good..." 

Ray sighed. 

"We just came from the police station."

Bob's heart started to race. 

"And?" 

**Yeah...AND?**

Ray was silent for a moment, looking at his hands, entwined with Mikey's, then he quietly recounted the events of an hour ago. 

"They found this warehouse, or something. There was...there was blood, and..." 

Ray swallowed thickly. 

"...and chains 'n' shit..." 

He started to cry. 

"They're sure he'd been there...DNA, you know?...but he...he was." 

Ray broke down, unable to continue. Bob stared at them in silence. Of course, he knew that they wouldn't find Gerard in the warehouse...Bert had moved out of the city now, and had been keeping Bob informed, as he'd been doing the same. Any information they received from the cops, he instantly passed it on.

Frank had gathered only small clues about what was happening, cos they all refused to talk in front of him, but he knew that Gerard was gone, and it was pretty obvious to him that Bert was responsible. 

**Please...tell me something...ANYTHING.** 

But they remained tight-lipped.

"Mikey?...where you going?" 

Ray called as he left the bedside, following his fleeing partner out the door. Bob grunted, and returned to his copy of Karrang. 

"So...what was I saying? Oh yes...some guy is..." 

**AHHHHHHHHH...FUCKING SHUT UP!!**

Bob stopped talking, as a small, quiet groan escaped Frank's dry throat. 

"Frank?..." 

Nothing. 

"Frank?...can you hear me?..." 

**YES, you boring asshole...SHUT UP!!**

Another groan, this one louder. Now Bob was sure he'd heard it. 

"Oh my God, oh my God...I'm gonna get the nurse!" 

Then Frank heard him leave the room.

**Wow...progress.**

Suddenly there was a female voice nearby. 

"Hello, Frank? Can you squeeze my hand?..." 

Frank tried. 

"Well done Frank..." 

She turned her face away. 

"He's coming round...Frank?...open your eyes, sweetie..." 

He attempted to do as he was told. 

**I'm trying.** 

"Come on Frank..."

Suddenly...light.

**SHIT that's bright.**

Frank's eyelids fluttered and opened slowly. The nurse shone a light straight into his eyes. 

**Bitch STOP!** 

He squeezed his eyes shut. The nurse chuckled, then spoke to someone behind her. 

"He's nearly there..."

Frank opened his eyes again, and looked at the nurse who was standing over him.

"Well...hello there sweetie..." 

She smiled. 

"How you feeling?"

Frank took a breath, not sure if his voice would work or not. 

"Like...shit..." 

He whispered. 

**Well...thank GOD for that.** 

"Gerard?..."

No one answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRANK LIVES!!...but Gee's not breathing...I think I have problems.
> 
> Please comment, cos it makes my day soooooooo much, you don't even know.
> 
>  
> 
> More soon.
> 
> Xxx


	22. 22, or 6 of the sequel

After spending the next 13 days in a hospital bed, eating crappy hospital food, and drinking disgusting hospital coffee...Frank was just about to tear his hair out if he didn't get out of there right, _the fuck_ , now.

"Doc, please..." 

He almost begged. 

"I'm _begging_ you..." 

Ok, so he _did_ beg. 

"Let me go home...I'm fine now, and I can't take this any longer...I'm going insane in this place. Please?"

The doctor, a guy who insisted everyone call him "Dick", peered over his hippy glasses at Frank and smirked. 

"Calm down Mr. Iero...I came in to tell you that you're free to leave. I just signed your discharge documents...aaand..." 

He drew out the word as he searched through the stack of papers in his hand. 

"Ah, here it is...your prescription. Painkillers." 

He clarified. 

"These are a much lower dose than you had here, but they are stronger than over the counter ones."

Dick handed the papers to Frank with a nod and a curt smile, then left the room. Sighing deeply, Frank grabbed his phone off the little bedside cabinet, and pressed speed dial 4. It rang only twice before Bob picked up.

"Hey Frank. How's it hangin'?" 

Bob chirped...all together too cheerful for Frank's liking.

"I'm ok..." 

Frank muttered back. 

"They're letting me out. Doc just told me."

"Really?..." 

Way too happy. Frank scowled...he was seriously not appreciating Bob's joviality these days. 

"That's great man! You need a ride?" 

Unfortunately.

"Yeah, if it's ok?" 

He would've preferred to call Ray, but with Mikey taking Gerard's abduction so badly, it was basically impossible to get him to leave the house right now.

"Sure dude..." 

Dude?...really? 

"I'll be there in ten...that cool?"

Frank wanted to punch him. 

"Yeah, ok...I'll be out front." 

He said through grinding teeth, then hung up. Already dressed in grey joggers and a Smashing Pumpkins tee, Frank slipped on his red Converse, packed up his few belongings, (couple pairs pyjamas, some boxers and socks, his iPod, keys, and his phone) then left the tiny room he'd been in for the past few weeks, waving goodbye to two nurses on the way, and walked out of the ward toward the elevator.

When Frank reached the outside world, breathing the slightly smoggy Jersey air for the first time in nearly 5 weeks, he knew today was going to be a bad one. He was going home. Going to the house he shared with Gerard, but he wouldn't be there. All his stuff would be in that house. All his clothes and CDs, his sketchbooks, from so long ago it seemed. Then there were the photos of the two of them together, happy, laughing..safe!...Would they ever have that again?

As Bob's shitty red car pulled up to the curb, Frank wiped the tears from his face with a sigh, picked up his bag and walked over to the passenger door. When he climbed in, Bob was grinning at him. 

"Hey Frank...feel good getting outta there?"

Over the last few weeks, Frank had actually started to hate the guy, who had, once upon a time, been his best friend. Bob was too happy. It wasn't exactly that he wanted his friend to be _un_ happy, he just felt that being so upbeat, when God only knows what was happening to poor Gee, was maybe a little bit tactless.

Frank mumbled a reply and stared out the side window as Bob pulled away from the hospital grounds and onto the main road, back toward Frank and Gee's home.

As he drove, Bob rambled on about...whatever he thought would interest his companion. Frank remained silent. After a while, Bob realised he was getting nowhere, and reached over to turn on the radio, Motörhead blasting out of his quality sound system, which, truth be told, probably cost twice what his whole car did. Frank flinched slightly at the loud intrusion on his thoughts, but otherwise, didn't react.

27 minutes after leaving the hospital, they arrived at the house, Bob putting the car into park next to Frank's, and turning off the engine. 

"We"re here." 

He said in an unnecessarily cheery voice, in the freshly awkward silence that hung between them. Frank looked over at the blonde with somewhat angry eyes. He could see where they were. He didn't need it pointing out. 

"Thanks for the lift." 

He muttered, reaching for the door handle.

"Do you want some company?" 

Bob asked hopefully. Frank screwed his eyes shut, he could feel a headache coming on. 

"No thanks Bob..." 

He said, with his back turned to the other man. 

"I just need some sleep."

With that, he opened the car door and climbed out, slamming it behind him, as it would never shut otherwise, then walked up to his front door, pausing for only a second, to wave goodbye, then went inside and locked the door behind him. For several minutes, Frank stood with his back pressed against the wood of the door, his eyes closed, his head rested back, and his chest rising and falling rapidly, as he felt himself start to hyperventilate.

Remembering all the times he'd helped Gerard get through panic attacks, he fought to regain control of his shaky breathing. After a while, he felt himself returning to normal. With a couple more deep, steadying breaths, Frank opened his eyes and looked around the living room. It was just as he remembered it. The same worn out sofas, the same TV, DVDs haphazardly piled beneath it, and the photos on the wall, the ones they'd taken together on their trip to Jamaica, in those first two days there, before they'd both taken ill.

As Frank's eyes landed on the shot of them holding hand on the beach, laughing and smiling at something the girl they'd asked to take the picture had said, Frank finally broke.

Falling to his knees, tears making a waterfall down his face, Frank let out a loud, tortured scream, before collapsing into a heap, and before passing out, whispering...just...one...word...

"Gerard."

____________________

Gerard was sleeping. He'd done a lot of that lately. He was laying on a hard, wooden floor right now, in a small, empty room. There was a heavy metal cuff around his left ankle, attached to a chain, that was, in turn, attached to a large metal ring in the wall. He was, as he had been for the last 9 weeks, naked, and cold. Gerard's body was painted in blood and bruises, some new, some older, and he now weighed no more than 90lbs, as food, the odd leftover he was allowed, came few and far between.

Bert hadn't been in to see him for three days now, and he almost missed the company...almost.

It was 4 in the afternoon, and Bert had just returned to the old farmhouse he'd been keeping Gerard in. He'd been out most of the day, running errands and visiting acquaintances, but now he was back, and in the mood for some fun. Putting away the food he'd bought at the local 7-Eleven, Bert left the kitchen and trudged up the stairs to the first floor.

At the top of the staircase, there was a long, dark hallway, with rough wood floorboards and peeling yellowed wallpaper. There were 5 doors off the landing- A bathroom, with a cracked washbasin, stained toilet and a bathtub full (bizarrely) with dead leaves...and 4 plain, square bedrooms. Bert had, of course, taken the best (which, in this case, meant the only furnished one) for himself. It had a small double bed, and a very small chest of drawers, though that didn't bother him too much, as he really didn't have that many clothes to find room for. The walls were a truly awful shade of peach, but as he spent so little time in there, that really didn't bother him either.

Dropping off a few purchases in his bedroom, Bert continued on toward the room at the far end of the hall. He passed the other two rooms on the way. The doors to both of the disregarded rooms were missing, and neither one was at all remarkable. He didn't even give them a second thought or glance.

When he reached the last door, Bert dug into his back pocket and retrieved a small brass key. Stopping to listen for any sign of movement inside, Bert came to the conclusion that his captive was asleep.

Unlocking the door, Bert stepped inside and slid across a bolt that he'd fixed to the top of the doorframe, locking them both inside. Turning to face the immobilised man, who lay awkwardly curled up in the corner of the room, Bert unzipped his pants and shimmied them down his thin legs, before stepping out of them, then took off his grubby shirt, and walked toward the redhead. Gerard was definitely asleep, and that just wouldn't do. 

"WAKE UP!!" 

Bert hollered, as his foot met, violently with Gerard's already badly damaged ribs. Unseeing hazel eyes flew open and a weak, pained scream left thin cracked lips. Bert didn't care if Gerard screamed, it wasn't like anyone would hear him. The farmhouse they were in was set in the middle of a 76 acre plot on the outskirts of Frankford, and no one ever came near it.

"I'm back, slut..." 

Bert taunted as Gerard flinched and shook. 

"Get on your fuckin' hands and knees."

Gerard whimpered pitifully, but struggled to do as he was told. Every inch of his emaciated, abused body ached, and he barely had the strength left to lift his head off the hard floor, but if he didn't at least try, then his punishment would be ten times worse. Thin arms and legs shaking from the effort, Gerard forced himself up into the position he'd been ordered to adopt. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold that form very long, he was just too weak, but that didn't matter, as Bert would either hold him up, or force him down flat anyway.

Gerard's lip quivered and eyes squeezed shut as Bert knelt down behind him, gripping his bony hips with sharp nailed fingers, and forced himself, without warning or lubrication, into Gerard's already ripped and bloody hole. Gerard could feel the blood as it soaked his inner thighs, he could smell it, even over his own, unwashed stench. He gasped and cried and screamed in agony as Bert pounded into him relentlessly.

It wasn't long before Gerard's feeble arms gave way, and his face hit the floorboards with a thud. Bert didn't give a shit, as he was nearing his climax already, and could easily hold the skinny, frail hips in place as he thrust his way to the end.

By the time Bert had cum, spraying Gerard's insides, til the foul white liquid dripped from his hole, mixing with the red, Gerard had passed out, the pain just being way too much for him to handle.

Pulling out, Bert dropped his toy and stood up. That's all Gerard was to him now, just a toy to be played with and discarded when he'd had enough...he was pretty sure he would never have enough.

Dragging his pants back up onto his hips and fastening his fly, Bert spared Gerard one last look, before grabbing his shirt from the floor, unbolting the door, and stepping back out to the hallway. After locking the door again with the little brass key, Bert walked away. Time for dinner, he thought, as he walked, whistling a happy tune.

____________________

"What the FUCK?..." 

Frank spat, harshly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"You can't DO that!" 

He was gonna hurt someone, he really was.

"I'm sorry Mr. Iero, but he's been missing 12 weeks now..."

"NOT MISSING!!...KIDNAPPED!" 

Frank roared, the detective gulping and stepping back subconsciously.

"Of course..." 

The blonde haired man tried to placate Frank. 

"I apologise, but you have to understand...after such an extended period of time, the likelihood of Mr. Way still being alive..." 

Frank looked about ready to kill the man stood in front of him. 

"Well, it's really unlikely..." 

The life seemed to drain from Frank's body, and the light from his eyes, as he collapsed to his knees. 

"If we had any leads..." 

He trailed off, not certain that Frank was even hearing him now. 

"Again...I'm sorry...I'll leave you alone now." 

With that, the detective turned and let himself out of Frank and Gerard's house. Frank remained on the floor of his living room for quite some time...what reason did he have to get up anyway?...Gerard was gone, and the police had given up the search. It was over...he'd never hold that beautiful, sweet, amazing man in his arms again. Frank wanted to die.

The concept of time seemed to slip away from him as he sat, head in hands, his legs becoming numb beneath him. Day turned to night, the room growing darker, as his memories swirled like movie clips around his mind...

_Gerard had been off school sick, about a month after the two boys had met, and Frank had decided to cheer him up._

_"Hi Gee..."_

_He chirped as he handed his friend a bag full of DVDs and skittles._

_"Up for a movie marathon?..."_

_Gerard nodded weakly, coughing into his sleeve as he lead the way down to his basement bedroom._

_"I'm staying over...ok?"_

_Gerard turned to look at him, a happy but drowsy smile on his lips._

_"Ok Frankie..."_

_He murmured._

_"Does your mum know?"_

_Frank grinned, grabbing Gerard's elbow and dragging him over to his unmade bed._

_"Course she does..."_

_He bounced slightly as he jumped on the mattress, pulling Gerard down with him._

_"Now, which movie first?"_

_They'd snuggled together under Gerard's quilt, watching old horror movies and eating their weight in candy, till they both eventually drifted off to sleep, curled up, their bodies pressed close together til morning._

It didn't register in Frank's befuddled mind, when his front door opened, and two figures stepped inside. 

"Frank?..." 

Ray asked nervously, knowing that his friend was probably hurting right now. He crouched down at Frank's side on the floor. 

"Frank?...can you hear me?..." 

Frank blinked slowly, turning his gaze up toward his concerned friend's face. 

"Oh Frank...they told you, didn't they?..." 

Frank nodded, slowly looking from Ray, to Mikey and back again. 

"I'm so sorry Frank. They just told us...we'd been out all day, else we would've been here with you"

"How..." 

Frank's voice was wrecked from crying. He swallowed painfully then tried again. 

"How can they just give up looking for him? He's out there somewhere, but they just closed the case..." 

New tears fell from reddened eyes. 

"What chance does he have now?" 

He whispered, his head falling back into his hands as heavy sobs wracked his body, and shook his shoulders.

Ray turned to look at Mikey, and was not surprised to see him crying too. Sighing deeply, he pulled his weeping friend up onto his feet, and guided him to the sofa, sitting him down, then motioning for Mikey to join them. When he did, Ray wrapped one strong arm around each of the distraught men, pulling them into his sides, and resting his tired head against the sofa back. 

Tonight, was gonna be a very long night indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gee...I'm so sorry.
> 
> It's not looking good for the poor boy, is it?
> 
> Until next time, please comment, cos it makes me want to update more, and makes me smile.
> 
> Xxx


	23. 23, or 7 of the sequel

Gerard didn't know how long he'd been there. He'd lost track of the days, the weeks...the months.  He spent more time unconscious than awake now, and time was just slipping away, like sand through an hourglass.  He'd been left alone for some, indeterminate amount of time...though he didn't know for sure, he thought it was several days.

 The room was like an icebox, but Gerard was almost too far gone to shiver.  He hadn't eaten or drunk a thing in over a week, and he knew that he was nearing the end.

 Flashes of memory played in his fractured mind.

  _A birthday party, when he was 13, maybe 14. Frank giving him that damn hamster. The one that escaped a week later, and chewed through an electric cable, killing itself, and somehow shorting out the whole house._

  _A school trip to The Bronx Zoo. Feeding the elephants, then having to hold Frankie's hand as he squeezed his eyes shut while they wandered through the insect exhibit, cos he'd been told they had tarantulas._

  _Christmas, just last year. Before all this Bert shit. When Gerard could still see, and Frank spent all day, making it his best Christmas ever._

 Gerard couldn't cry anymore. There wasn't enough fluid left in his thin, dried up body, for that. But he mourned the loss of the life he'd had...knowing that, before too much more time had passed, he would die, lost and alone in this frozen place.

 As he slid back into dark oblivion, the only sound in the room, the quiet wheeze of air as it struggled to inflate his weakened lungs, he thought he saw a light through the black, but that was just wishful thinking

__________________________

  Frank had stopped communicating with everyone now. They all believed that Gerard was dead, and that he should just let him go.  He _refused_ to let him go!  Frank knew, he felt it, that Gerard was still alive. Out there, somewhere, just waiting to be found, and brought home.  No one else believed...not even Mikey.

 Frank had been shocked the day Mikey and Ray told him that they were thinking of holding a memorial service.  He'd shouted and screamed at them that Gerard was _not_ dead, then he'd thrown them out of his house. He hadn't spoken to them since. That was nearly a month ago now, and the only visitor he ever received these days, was Bob. Frank still opened the door to him, and pretended to listen as Bob waffled on about his day, but he didn't care. Bob was still too happy for Frank's liking, but he just didn't have the strength left in him to tell to man to go.

 It was five painful months since Gerard was snatched from his life, and Frank was, as always, sat on the sofa, staring at the wall.  A quiet knock on the door broke him from his dark thoughts.  For a moment, he considered ignoring it. Then the knock came again, this time, louder.  Groaning exhaustedly, Frank hauled himself to his feet, and stumbled weakly over to the door. When was the last time he'd bothered to eat, anyway?...he couldn't quite remember, and didn't really care.

 Opening the door, while leaning his weight against the frame, an unwashed, unshaven Frank took a few seconds to recognise the man that stood before him. It seemed like a lifetime since they'd talked. 

  "Hi Frank..." 

  The man spoke, softly. 

  "How you doing?"

  Frank blinked up at him, not really sure what to say, then gestured for him to come inside. 

  "It's been a while..." 

  Frank ignored the man's query. 

  "Why are you here, Callum?"

  The detective frowned, glancing around the messy room, beer cans and empty takeout cartons on every surface. 

  "I have news for you...you might want to sit down."

  Frank looked the other man in the eye, his guts twisting fiercely. 

  "Just tell me, Callum...please, just tell me?"

 

Callum took a deep breath. He hated this part of the job...giving bad news. 

"Frank..." 

He paused, searching for the right words. 

"The DEA received an anonymous tipoff about someone manufacturing large quantities of street drugs in a farmhouse due East of here..."

The look on Frank's face told Callum that he didn't understand the relevance, so he continued. 

"Agents raided the property in the early hours of this morning. They didn't find any drugs, but they did find..." 

He swallowed deeply and stared at the ground. Frank grunted, indicating that the detective should carry on. Callum looked back up. 

"They found a body Frank"

Frank's face paled and he staggered sideways as his head spun. Callum grabbed his arm and guided him over to the sofa...he knew he should've made him sit before they started talking. 

"Gee?" 

Frank whimpered. Callum offered a small shake of the head. 

"We don't know..." 

He said quietly. 

"The body has...I mean...the fingertips and teeth were removed...we can't identify him for sure...but he's a white male, with long dark hair, and he does resemble Gerard..." 

Callum looked at his hands. 

"I need you to come with me...to see if it's him or not..." 

He looked back at Frank's tear stained face..he _really_ hated this part of the job. Frank sat, frozen in place, red eyes staring at nothing. 

"I'm so sorry to have to ask this of you Frank...but we need to know, and apparently, Mikey's out of town right now, so there is only you to ask. Will you come?"

Frank blinked slowly. His whole world was crashing down around him, and all he felt was numb. Callum placed a hand on Frank's trembling arm, and the younger man slowly turned wet eyes his way. 

"Yes..." 

Frank breathed. 

"Of course."

Standing from the couch, Frank wobbled slightly, his head spinning...Callum gripped his arm, offering support. 

"You ok Frank?...you don't look so good."

Frank scoffed. 

"I'm fine..." 

He lied. 

"Just stood up too quick's all..." 

Pulling his arm free, Frank headed toward the front door, slipping on his Vans and grabbing his keys and wallet from the table by the door. 

"Ok, let's go."

Callum followed Frank outside, then insisted on driving them cos he didn't think Frank was up to it.

The car ride was long, silent, and tense...punctuated occasionally by Callum's police-band radio quietly crackling out, as messages passed about the airwaves. After about an hour and a half, the car pulled up outside a small red-brick building with the words "Frankford Town Mortuary" printed in black on a small white sign by the glass double doors.

Callum sighed, removing the key from the ignition. 

"We're here..." 

He said softly. 

"Do you want to take a minute?" 

He looked at the quiet man in the passenger seat. Frank shook his head. 

"No...let's just get this done"

Opening the car door and climbing unsteadily out, Frank looked around for a second. They were in a small lot to the side of the building. Behind it was an area of woodland, and in front, across the road, were fields as far as the eye could see. They seemed to be on the very edge of the township, as they had only passed two other buildings as they arrived...a bar, that Frank wanted to run into right now, and drink til he couldn't remember his own name...and a burnt out house, with all its windows boarded up and graffitied.

Frank shook as a cold breeze whipped around him, and he realised that he'd left his jacket at home. 

"Come on then..." 

Callum said, closer to Frank's left side than he'd thought. 

"It's getting cold"

Without another word, the two men headed inside. Once through the doors, they came to a neat reception desk, and a woman with short greying hair and intense blue eyes. 

"Good afternoon gentlemen..." 

She welcomed them. 

"How can I help you?"

Callum produced his I.D, and explained why they were there. The woman, who introduced herself as Carol, said she would go and fetch the guy in charge. Frank sat down on a metal chair against the wall, while Callum examined an aerial photo of the town, that was hung proudly next to the desk.

After a couple of minutes, Carol returned with a tall, dark haired man, wearing black jeans, and a black button up shirt. 

"Hello gentlemen..." 

He said, approaching Callum with his hand outstretched. 

"I'm Mr. Grimes, but you can call me Rick. I'm the town medical examiner. Carol says you're here to identify our John Doe?"

Callum shook the man's hand. 

"Yes, we are..." 

He retrieved his hand, and indicated Frank's slouched figure behind him. 

"This is Frank Iero. He's the partner of the man we think John Doe could be."

Rick nodded to the detective, then stepped toward Frank. 

"Mr. Iero?..." 

Frank looked up with empty eyes. 

"If you would come with me."

Frank stood slowly, and followed the man across the reception area, and through a plain black door to the right. Callum walked silently by his side. They entered a long white corridor, with a single curtained window on the right, and a door further down the same wall. Opposite the window, sat a row of cushioned chairs.

"Take a seat, Mr. Iero..." 

The coroner said gently. Frank sat. 

"I will prepare the body for viewing, then I'll return."

Frank nodded dejectedly, and watched as Rick disappeared through the door next to the window. Callum sat down next to him. 

"How ya holding up, Frank?..." 

Frank shrugged. Callum sighed...he knew that Frank was on the edge right now, but this had to be done. 

"Frank...when he comes back, he'll open that curtain..." 

He pointed to the red velvet drapes across from them. 

"And you'll be able to see the...John Doe..." 

Frank had a blank expression on his face, like his mind had already shut down from grief. 

"Frank...all you need to do, is say 'yes' or 'no'...then I can take you home...ok?"

Frank murmured his agreement, though he was very far from ok, and looked up as the door opened again, and Rick returned to stand by the curtain. 

"Mr. Iero, do you understand what we're about to do?..." 

Frank nodded, standing shakily and stepping forward. 

"Ok...so if this is who the detective thinks it might be, then say 'yes', if it isn't, say 'no'..." 

He took hold of the edge of the curtain. 

"Are you ready?"

Frank took a shuddering breath, then nodded, stealing himself for what he was about to see. If this was Gerard, then his life was truly over. Rick opened the curtain.

Behind the glass, was a small, well lit green room. In the middle of the room, was a table, and on that table, was the body...thin, pale...dead.

Frank stared at the corpse...his hands sweating and his mouth dry. Callum placed a hand on his arm. 

"Frank?...is it him?..."

Slowly, Frank turned away from the gruesome sight, and looked from one concerned face to the other.

"Frank?"...

Frank's head spun, the room tilting violently beneath his feet, then everything went black. Callum saw the younger man's eyes roll back, and quickly stepped forward to catch him, before carefully lowering him to the floor. 

"Could you get him some water please?..." 

He asked a concerned looking Rick. The coroner nodded, then hurried away. 

"Frank?...Frank, can you hear me?..." 

Callum took off his jacket and folded it up under Frank's head, then tapped the unconscious man's cheek a couple times. 

"Come on Frank..." 

He muttered. Frank groaned, his eyes fluttering and his hand moving blindly up to his temple. Callum sighed in relief. 

"Thank God..." 

He said to the ceiling, then turned his attention back to the young man before him, who was now trying to sit up. 

"Easy there Frank...take it slow"

Frank grunted and frowned at the detective. 

"What happened?"

Callum smiled as he helped Frank up to his feet, and over to the chairs by the wall. 

"You fainted Frank..." 

Frank hung his head. What was he?...some weakling or something? 

"How do you feel?"

Frank considered this. 

"Ok, I guess..." 

Just then, Rick returned with a glass of water, and handed it to Frank with a sympathetic smile. 

"Thanks." 

He murmured, gratefully accepting the drink and downing half of it in one go, then coughing until Callum patted him on the back.

"Slowly Frank. Don't make yourself sick."

Rick took the glass back as Frank handed it to him, but didn't move away. 

"Frank. Mr. Iero..." 

He'd turned serious now, and Frank looked up at him with nervous eyes. 

"I hate to have to ask you this...but we still need an answer..." 

He stared down at Frank with understanding. 

"Is it him?"

Frank sighed deeply. 

"No...no it's not."

Callum smiled at Frank and thanked Rick for his help, before helping Frank up, and back out of the building.

Frank knew he should be happy that the beaten and abused corpse he'd just seen wasn't his beautiful Gee...but that just meant that he was still out there, going through God only knows what, and probably suffering unimaginable pain at that very moment...and try as he may, Frank couldn't help but feel that, _maybe_ , it would've been better if he'd had to say..."Yes".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't him...did you think it would be?...did you think I'd do that to you?
> 
> Until next time, please send comments cos they make me sooooooooooo happy.  
> Xxx


	24. 24, or 8 of the sequel

It was six and a half months since Bert had taken Gerard from the hospital. Six and a half long, painful months, during which Gerard's will to survive had crumbled to dust. He longed for death now...prayed that Bert would let him take his final breath...but the monster kept him alive...barely.

On this particular morning, a chilly December 18th, Gerard was awoken to find he was being moved...carried, almost tenderly, in Bert's skinny, but strong arms. Gerard whimpered as the pains that ran constantly through his ruined body, made him wish, yet again, to die.

Bert turned bloodshot eyes his way, and Gerard flinched, expecting violence from the younger man, but weirdly, only receiving a small, tired smile. Bert carried Gerard through to what he'd been using as his bedroom, and gently lay him on the bed. 

"Rest GeeGee..." 

He murmured, turning to leave the room. 

"I'll get you some food." 

Then he was gone, quietly closing the door behind him. Gerard was understandably confused, but was too worn out, and too worn down to even attempt to work out what Bert could be up to now. If this was some new way to torture him, then Gerard didn't get it.

In the grubby kitchen below, Bert waited for the kettle to boil, so he could make some instant mash potatoes and gravy, about the most that Gerard's starved stomach could handle now. While he waited, he took a piece of paper from his jacket pocket, and read the typed letter for the 5th time. The information was only now beginning to sink in, and it made him sick to think about it. The letter was from his doctor, and it confirmed what the consultant at the Newton Medical Centre had told him five days ago...cancer. Bert was dying.

The doctors said that if he'd sought medical attention when the first symptoms showed up, then they could've treated him...but he didn't...and now, they said it was too late. Bert was in the end stages of lung cancer, and it was unlikely that he'd last another week, so he'd come to a decision...he was going to let Gerard go.

The kettle whistled its shrill call, alerting him that it was finished boiling, so Bert took it off the stove, and poured some into the instant mash, then some into the gravy granules, before stirring both bowls, then pouring the gravy into the mash and heading back upstairs.

When he reached his room, Bert hesitated outside the door, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, and trying to take a slow, deep breath. This, of course, led to a coughing fit, that had him nearly on his knees on the floor. After a minute, Bert managed to collect himself enough to continue, and opened the door, stepping inside and over to the side of the bed.

Gerard's weak thin body lay exactly where Bert had placed him. His eyes were closed, and his chest rose and fell slowly with each jagged breath he took. Setting the bowl on top of the small set of drawers, Bert climbed onto the bed, and pulled Gerard up to sit against his chest.

Gerard winced, but otherwise remained silent. His eyes stayed closed. Bert picked up the bowl of mash and gravy, and carefully scooped some onto the spoon. 

"GeeGee, open your mouth..." 

He said softly, right next to the other man's ear. Gerard did as he was told, and was rewarded with a small mouthful of warm, soft mush. He gagged slightly, but somehow managed to swallow it down. 

"Well done baby...again?"

Gerard couldn't figure out what was happening, but he'd given up trying now, and quietly allowed Bert to feed him the soft mixture. The only thing he could think was that it was poisoned, and was going to make him sick...but at this point, he was just way past caring any more.

Bert continued to spoon the food into Gerard's mouth until the man in his arms whined softly, turning his head away to signal that he could handle no more. Bert put the bowl back on the side, and carefully wiped a little gravy from Gerard's chin.

"You did good..." 

He muttered, then gently moved out from behind Gerard's limp body, and lay him down on the warm grey blanket. 

"I'm going to get you some clothes now."

Standing from the bed, Bert opened the top drawer of the little chest, and rummaged inside, withdrawing a few seconds later, with a pair of blue sweatpants, and a thick black hoodie.

Gerard sobbed as Bert dressed him...every movement sending shockwaves of agony throughout his frail and exhausted body. The warmth was a nice change, but as he began to slide back into unconsciousness, he really didn't have a chance to enjoy it.

Bert looked down at the stick-thin figure on his bed and sighed...he'd had fun breaking Gerard, but his time was nearly up, and somehow, he just couldn't face the idea of Gerard dying here alone. It was time to take him home.

____________________

Just one week til Christmas, and Frank was sat in his dark living room, staring into space, and trying to remember the sound of Gerard's voice, and the colour of his eyes.

He hadn't bothered with decorations this year, what was the point? Christmas was for children, and happy people...not depressed, verging on suicidal shut-ins like him.

In his hands, clutched tight against his stomach, was one of Gerard's hoodies. It still smelled of him, a little bit, and Frank couldn't let it go. Bob had suggested donating Gee's things to Good Will yesterday...Frank lost it completely and punched the other man in the nose. He was pretty sure he heard something crack, and Bob left a minute later, a wad of tissues stuffed up his left nostril. He'd had that coming for a while now...Frank was kinda proud of himself for not hitting him months ago.

Tears slid down Frank's hollow cheeks. He hadn't eaten properly for a long time now, and he had no intention of starting today. Frank's hands shook, and his lips bled from being bitten constantly...basically, he had given up.

Hours slipped by as Frank did nothing but sit...until, at 8:23pm, his cellphone rang on the table to his right. Frank almost ignored the annoying noise, but it was so insistent that he had to answer it, even though it was an unknown number. 

"Hello?..." 

He croaked...no answer. 

"If you're not gonna speak, I'm gonna hang up."

After a moment. 

"Frank..." 

He knew that voice. He'd had nightmares about that voice. 

"Go look outside." 

Then Bert hung up. Frank looked at the phone in his hand, incredulously, then over to the front door, then back again. Was this a trick? Was Bert going to stab him again, the second he opened the door? Only one way to find out, and truth be told, the thought of dying today was not an entirely unpleasant one.

Standing on slightly shaky legs, Frank walked slowly toward the door, with the hoodie and phone still gripped in white knuckled fingers. Tiptoeing to peer out of the tiny peephole, Frank could see nothing but the dark, empty street. Oh well, he thought, guess I'll just have to open it.

Frank unlocked the chain and turned the door handle down, then hesitantly pulled the door open toward him. Stepping out into the icy-cold night air, Frank's eyes took a moment to adjust to the dark, then...a small weak noise came from Frank's left.

Turning his head slowly that way, scared and unsure of what he would find...Frank was surprised to see what appeared to be a figure, completely wrapped up in a blanket, and curled up on his porch swing. 

"Hel...hello?..." 

He whispered into the dark, the cold totally forgotten now.

Frank couldn't move. He was frozen in place by the fear that threatened to consume him. His breathing was rough, and his heart was racing...and he absently wondered if this was what it felt like to die. 

"Who...who are y-you?"

There was no reply, except a tiny gasping sound coming from the bundle of fabric. Frank swallowed heavily and scanned the area around his porch. If this was some kind if trick, then Bert could jump out of the darkness and attack him, and in the state that Frank was in right now, he wouldn't really stand that much of a chance against the mad man. But Frank saw nothing anomalous in the dark. The two working street lamps down his road, shone dim yellow over the scruffy front yards, and showed surprisingly well, that there was no one else around, and certainly no one trying to hide nearby.

Returning his attention to the figure on the swing, Frank took a careful, tentative step towards it...on edge, and ready to run if necessary. Heart pounding against his ribs, Frank extended a slow, shaky hand, and grasped the top edge of the blanket, peeling it down to reveal just who was within.

"I'm dreaming...I'm dreaming...th-this is a dream..." 

He stuttered out as he stared, wide-eyed at the pale, thin face before him. 

"G-Gee?..."

Unseeing hazel eyes slowly fluttered open. Frank was finding it hard to breath. How was he here? Why had Bert let him go? 

"Gee?..." 

Frank bent over the quiet man, needing to know for sure that this was real. 

"C-can you...hear me?"

"Fr-Fran..." 

That voice was so small, yet so familiar. 

"Frankie?"

"I'm here Gee..." 

Frank cooed, tears running in rivers down his cheeks, chilled by the winter air. 

"Oh my God...you're home...you're...Oh wow..." 

He could barely make a whole sentence. 

"I'm gonna..." 

He sobbed uncontrollably for a moment, before pulling himself together, and trying to carry on. 

"I'm gonna t-take you inside...ok?"

Gerard didn't answer, as he'd slipped back into unconsciousness. Frank carefully scooped the frail man into his arms, blankets and all, biting his lip as he felt how little he weighed, and carried him into the house, kicking the door closed with his heel, before walking quickly to the sofa, and laying the silent and cold man down, then taking a deep breath in.

Still in shock, it took Frank a minute to get his brain in gear...and then...he was on the phone, calling 911, and stuttering out his need for an ambulance, before carefully unwrapping the blankets, just enough to be able to hold Gerard's pale, cold hand in between his, and talking softly to him, trying to get him to open those beautiful eyes, one more time. 

"GeeBaby?...can you hear me? Please wake up angel?...please?..." 

Tears continued to flood his eyes, falling to soak the scratchy grey blanket as Frank lay his head close to Gerard's. 

"I need you baby...please?"

Frank was only vaguely aware of the sirens and lights, as the ambulance drove into the road, and parked up outside. A moment later, there was knocking on his door. Blinking stupidly, cos his mind was struggling to keep up with what was happening now, Frank stumbled to his feet and over to the door. Two paramedics rushed inside, as Frank pointed to the limp form on his couch. He lost track of what happened from that point on.

His mind registered the medics saying "..Critical condition..", and "..starved..", but not much else...and then they were in the back of the ambulance, Frank clinging to Gerard's delicate fingers as if his life depended on it...then bright hospital corridors, and doctors in blue scrubs, and Gerard was being whisked away through a set of flappy doors, and Frank was on his knees, on the floor...a blonde nurse called Charlene, or Charlotte, or something like that, Frank couldn't remember, helping him to his feet and over to a chair.

He couldn't stop shaking, and he couldn't hear what the nurse was saying to him as she tried to calm him down. His head spun, and there were dots invading his vision...and the next thing he knew, he was waking up on a hospital bed, dressed in one of those stupid yellow gowns that open at the back, and he had a needle in his arm, dripping some clear liquid into his exhausted body. The nurse was sat at his bedside, keeping a check on his vitals. She smiled kindly as she noticed that he'd woken up. 

"Well hi there..." 

Her voice was soft and light, with an accent Frank couldn't quite place. 

"Feeling any better?..." 

Frank nodded slightly and looked around the room. 

"You collapsed from a combination of things Frank..." 

How did she know his name?...he didn't recall telling her. 

"Exhaustion, dehydration and malnutrition..." 

She frowned slightly, tutting like a mother-hen. 

"When was the last time you ate?..."

Frank didn't want to talk about that, he turned his head away. The nurse sighed deeply.

"Well...if you don't care about yourself...do you care about Gerard?"

At the mention of his fiancé's name, Frank's head snapped back around, nearly fast enough to give himself whiplash. 

"Gerard?...where is he?...is he ok?" 

Frank could feel himself starting to hyperventilate again.

"Calm down Frank, calm down..." 

The nurse placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back down as he tried to sit up. 

"He's being taken care of..." 

She checked to make sure Frank hadn't dislodged the I.V needle from his arm. 

"He has the best doctors in the state doing everything in their power to help him...but you need to let us take care of you too."

Frank huffed, and rolled his eyes. He just wanted to be with his Gee. There was a soft knock on the door, and it quietly opened. Frank was more than a little bit surprised when Mikey, Ray, Bob, and Detective Callum Blue walked through the door. 

"Hi Frank." 

Ray murmured, a shy smile on his lips. Frank wasn't exactly on great terms with his three friends right now...in fact, it was some time since he'd even spoken to them. They had all tried to get Frank to see that Gerard was gone, but he wouldn't...and he was right!

The nurse, sensing the tension, turned to the newcomers. 

"5 minutes gentlemen...he needs to rest."

Ray and Mikey were holding hands and smiling sheepishly, happy to be proven wrong. Bob, weirdly, wasn't his usual cheerful self. Why would he be _less_ happy, now that Gerard has been returned?

Callum stepped forward, and handed Frank a small white envelope with his name written on the front. 

"This was tucked inside Gerard's top. The nurse that found it gave it to me...but it's addressed to you, so...here."

Frank carefully opened the seal, and removed the single sheet of paper from within. The room was silent as he read the note, everyone waiting patiently to find out what it said. When Frank had finished reading, he folded the letter in half, and handed it back to Callum, looking the older man in the eyes, and silently telling him that it was important. The detective raised an eyebrow, then nodded and preceded to read the page. Less than a minute after he'd read it, Detective Blue turned to face Bob. 

"I think we need to talk...don't you?"

Bob paled, but nodded and left the room with the Detective, the door closing behind them. Mikey and Ray looked at Frank with questioning eyes. 

"I'll tell you later..." 

Frank yawned. 

"I need to sleep now."

Holding hands still, the confused couple left Frank to rest, ensuring him that they would bring him any news they got on Gerard's condition, as soon as they got it. For the first time in, he didn't know how long, Frank fell asleep. It wasn't exactly peaceful, and he woke to the sounds of his own panic attacks twice that night, but he slept, at least a little, while the nurse kept watch on him and Mikey and Ray waited for news on Gerard, and the rest of the hospital slept.

When Frank woke up, the first words out of his mouth were. 

"How's Gerard?"

The nurse at his side, a different one than before, smiled gently at him. 

"His brother came in a while ago, but you were asleep. He asked me to tell you that Gerard is doing ok, and that he and Ray were going to go sit with him."

"Can I see him? Please?" 

Frank begged, desperate to be with the beautiful man again. The nurse frowned slightly as Frank tried to sit up. 

"Take it easy Mr. Iero..." 

She helped him upright. 

"You need to rest."

"Please?..." 

He whined. 

"You don't understand...he was kidnapped...I only just got him back...I _need_ to see him. Please...PLEASE?"

The nurse softened as she saw the tears streaming from Frank's eyes. 

"Ok Mr. Iero..."

"Frank." 

He murmured. The nurse smiled tiredly. 

"Ok, Frank...I'll go get a wheelchair, then I'll take you up...ok?"

"I can walk." 

Frank complained, trying to swing his legs over the side of the bed, and totally failing. The dark haired nurse rolled her eyes and placed a hand against his chest, gently restraining him. 

"No, you can't..." 

She sighed. 

"It's a long walk, and you're in no fit state right now. I'll get a wheelchair."

Her tone broached no argument, and Frank reluctantly agreed. The nurse left the room, and Frank attempted to relax. He was going to see Gee, and he was scared to death.

Frank had never been frightened to see his fiancé before, but right now, his heart was racing in his chest, his palms were sweaty, and his breathing was fast and shallow. He felt like shit, but he wouldn't let it stop him.

When the nurse returned, she took one look at the state Frank was in, and nearly took the chair away again. But it was the determined, and desperate look in his eyes that made her stay. 

"Are you sure about this Frank?..." 

He nodded quickly. 

"Ok then"

Carefully, she helped him off the bed, and into the chair, then turned him toward the door and headed out. She'd been right about it being a long way, and Frank was actually glad that she'd insisted on the chair.

Three floors up in the elevator, and countless corridors later, they arrived at the ICU. Frank could feel his hands shaking as the nurse asked the unit's receptionist where Gerard's room was. Blood pounded in his ears as they followed her directions to a door with the number 203 stencilled on it...and then they were going inside.

The room was dimly lit, and the blinds were closed at the small window opposite the door. There was a steady, but slow *beep, beep, beep* from a heart monitor to his right...and there was Gerard...with Mikey and Ray at his side. They both gave him a weak smile, but no one spoke.

Thin and pale, hooked up to beeping and humming machines on both sides, his eyes closed, Gerard looked small and fragile, and Frank's breath hitched in his chest at the sight. The nurse wheeled him to the bedside, and Frank took the other man's hand in his. It was cold.

"Gee?...baby?... " 

Frank swallowed thickly, watching as Gerard's face scrunched up, then relaxed. 

"I'm here baby...can you hear me?..." 

Frank held his breath as the older man's eyelashes fluttered slightly, but didn't open. 

"I love you angel...I missed you so much..." 

Frank looked down as he felt the chill fingers in his palm, twitch and curl. 

"I'm here"

"He woke up about ten minutes ago..." 

Ray murmured quietly. Frank looked up. 

"I don't think he knew we were here."

Frank brought his attention back to the sleeping man. 

"Come on my love...come back to me."

Frank sat there for the next hour, cooing softly to Gerard, pleading with him to wake up...he didn't...then the nurse returned, and insisted on taking him back to his room. Frank argued of course, but to no avail, and was wheeled back to bed to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GEE'S BACK!!...and Bob was punched!...did you expect it to happen?
> 
> So...just the epilogue to go now.
> 
> Until then...PLEASE COMMENT, cos I love it when you do.
> 
> Xxx


	25. 25, or Epilogue

_(Time stamp~ Two months later)_

Frank arrived at the hospital ten minutes after visiting hours began. He parked his car quickly and dashed inside. Today was, maybe, the day that Gerard would get to go home...it all depended on what Dr. Morrison had to say, and whether Gerard's heart rate was behaving itself or not.

Frank took the stairs two at a time, cos he didn't want to wait for the elevators, and was soon bursting through the doors into Ward 10, gaining a stern, disapproving look from the ward sister, and a roll of the eyes from a young nurse who Frank had learned was called Gerdia, and came from somewhere in Thailand. Slowing his pace somewhat as he passed the two women, Frank offered an apologetic smile, and headed toward Gerard's room.

At the end of a long, straight corridor, was a door marked 132. Frank didn't bother to knock, and just went straight inside. 

"Hi baby..." 

He called, as he saw Gerard sat up in bed, quite music playing throughout the room. 

"Sorry I'm late."

Gerard turned his head toward the voice, a huge grin splitting his face. 

"Hi Frankie...what kept you?"

Frank sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Gee in for a hard kiss, his arms winding around the other's slim waist. After a minute, when they both needed to breath, Frank leaned back a little and lay his forehead against Gerard's. 

"Traffic babe. So how you feelin' today?...think they're gonna let you go?"

Gerard pressed himself closer into Frank's warm embrace. 

"If they don't, will you sneak me out?..." 

Frank grinned and squeezed Gerard to him. Gerard lifted his head and smiled. 

"I got _one_ bit of good news though..." 

Frank hummed for him to continue. 

"A surgeon came to see me a while ago. He thinks he can fix my eyes."

The smile on Gerard's face was a mile wide, as Frank's jaw dropped in shock. It took him a moment to realise that he wasn't dreaming, and Gerard started to worry that Frank was somehow not happy with the news. Then, Frank was off the bed, pulling Gerard's light body up with him in his arms and spinning them both around, shouting- 

"YESYESYES!"

...as Gerard clung on and squealed like a little girl. After a minute, once Gerard began to get dizzy, Frank sat them both down again and took his hands, softly kissing each fingertip in turn. 

"That's amazing angel..." 

He pecked Gerard's lips. 

"When can they do it?"

Gerard kissed Frank's lips in return. 

"He said they can fit me in in two weeks time...March 4th. It's all set." 

Gerard was beaming. Frank hadn't seen him that happy in so very long. 

"My God...that's the _best_ news Gee!" 

He pulled Gerard back into his chest and refused to let him go. 

"How long will you have to stay in?" 

Please don't let it be too long.

"Just one night..." 

Gee smiled happily. 

"But I'll have dressings on my eyes for a week after."

"And then you'll be able to see?..." 

Gerard nodded and grinned. 

"Excellent!" 

Frank cheered. Just then, the door opened and a tall man in a doctor's white coat stepped inside.

"Good morning gentlemen, and how are you today?"

After polite pleasantries had been exchanged, the doctor carried out the relevant tests, and asked the pertinent questions, then smiled. 

"Well Gerard...looks like my job here is done...you're free to go."

"Really?...I can go home?..." 

It had been so long, and he could barely believe it was actually happening. 

"For real?"

The doctor grinned and nodded his head. 

"For real..." 

He confirmed. 

"Now...I've got to go, so I'll leave you to get yourselves together. Your discharge papers will be at the nurse's desk, just pick them up on your way out." 

Then he left. Tears of joy slid down both men's faces as they held each other close. 

"Let's go home baby." 

Frank murmured against Gerard's hair. After they had everything packed up, and they picked up the papers and said goodbye to the nurses, Gerard and Frank finally left the hospital, and walked out to start a whole new chapter of their lives...together...forever.

*

*

*

*

THE END!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the journey has reached its end...I hope you enjoyed the ride?
> 
> I always thought of maybe doing a one shot sequel with the wedding and maybe a little drama...but I never got round to it. If you would like me to write that, then please comment and let me know what you'd like to happen, and I'll think about it.
> 
> Until next time...PLEASE COMMENT, and peace out babies!  
> <3


End file.
